Hiccup the Hybrid
by humenwrecker
Summary: Hiccup the hybrid is shot down by Astrid in a dragon raid causing the two to find each other. Astrid takes Hiccup back to her house for some answers, but comes to find out she begins to feel on attraction towards him and finds out more of who he is. Can she help him discover who he is and stop the Queen? Or will Hiccup succumb to the Queen's command?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own How to train your Dragon**

* * *

Hiccup hated raids more than anything. Not because they didn't have to or else they would be eaten by the queen back at the nest, no, he hated them because he couldn't stand to watch his dragon family raid the poor and helpless humans that were running around on the ground trying to defend their home. The dragons were clearly going to win this as he could see a Monstrous Nightmare battling a Viking on top of a tower, but he couldn't stand to watch it.

His gaze then traveled to his brother Toothless, who shot at the tower causing the Nightmare to retreat. The Viking leapt off the collapsing remnants of the tower. He only hoped that the Viking wouldn't get harmed as it hit the ground.

Shaking his head he looked down to see more Vikings running amok trying to stop the fires. He winced when one of them was burned by the flames. He wanted to go and try to help them, but he was brought out of his thoughts as a Nightmare came up right beside him.

"Don't even think about it Hiccup!" the dragon glared at him, "You are too valuable to lose to these beasts! He snarled.

"I know Scorchclaw," Hiccup replied, "But they're innocent, they don't deserve this."

Scorchclaw snarled as he took flight back to the village. "They deserve it, every last one of them!" he roared as he engaged some of the Vikings in the village.

Hiccup never got along with Scorchclaw, mostly because the dragon was a jerk and would look for every reason to kill a Viking. He wasn't alone. A lot of dragons wanted to kill Vikings, but they were usually so busy trying to get food that they didn't bother with them unless it was completely necessary.

"Don't let him get to you, Hiccup," Toothless said as he flew up to me, "You are a hybrid, the only one of your kind. You should be proud of who you are and not let someone try to get into your head, particularly Scorchclaw." With that said Toothless went back into battle blowing up more stuff.

Toothless was right - he was a hybrid. He stood seven feet tall, with large black wings on his back and a long black tail swishing back and forth behind him. His legs were black, scaly and toned with claws on his feet; his arms were also scaled. He wore a green tunic and some brown shorts to cover his more human parts. His auburn hair was wild and his green eyes shone brightly. He shouldn't let some dragon tell him what to do - he was the most powerful among both dragons and Vikings.

Giving off a roar Hiccup flew down to the battle to try and stop a group of Nadders from killing a group of Vikings, but before he could intervene he felt something wrap around him. Hiccup's eyes went wide as his wings were also wrapped up and he began to plummet out of the sky. "SON OF A -!" he yelled out in Norse. He saw the ground rapidly approaching and he braced for impact. "This is gonna hurt." There was a large crash as he broke through the trees and slammed into the ground.

* * *

Astrid had never been happier in her life than today, when she heard the shriek of the Night Fury as it fell out of the sky and landed in the woods on the island. She was doing her usual business in the fire brigade, putting out fires - when she heard the familiar yell of the Night Fury over the island. Seizing the moment she grabbed a bola and went to the edge of the cliff to find the creature.

Seeing the dark form in the dark she threw the bola and watched it hit its target, causing the creature to yell as it plummeted from the sky. She thought she heard a "son of a" but brushed it off, thinking it was one of the Vikings back at the village.

Trying to contain her joy she ran back into the village to see the Vikings gathering to see the damage the dragons had done after they left. She spotted the chief in the middle of them and ran towards him, but composed herself when she neared him.

"Stoick," She said, grabbing his attention, "I would like to tell you that I shot down a Night Fury."

Stoick's eyes went wide, as did the eyes of the other villagers who stood nearby. "Is this true? Where is the beast?" He asked.

"It crashed off Ravens point, I will go there and kill the beast myself," she stated.

Stoick shook his head in amazement and turned to the village, "Today, one of our own will finally become one of us!" He shouted, causing the Vikings to cheer, "Go, Astrid, find the beast and kill it." Stoick said turning toward her.

She could see that he was eager for her to kill the beast, knowing full well what dragons had done to Stoick. First his wife was taken by a dragon, then his young son Hiccup - who was only 6 – was also taken by a dragon. He didn't like to talk about it, but he hungered for dragon blood to avenge his family.

Astrid nodded as she lifted her axe off of her back and ran straight into the forest looking for her prize. She didn't care how long it would take to look for the beast, all she knew is that she shot it down and that it would be at her mercy once she had found it. But she wasn't going to give it mercy, no, she was going to kill it and become a true Viking.

She raced through the forest and dodged the rocks and trees that were in her way. She leapt over a log and then continued to run on for about ten minutes, until she began to see broken trees above her. It was close - she could feel. She raced along for another thirty minutes seeing the destruction more clearly when she came close to where it had crashed. She ducked under broken trees and hopped into the long trench that presumably was created by the dragon when it hit the ground.

"Today I become a Viking," She told herself, before she jumped out of the trench, over another log and continued on the path to the beast.

After a little more running she finally saw the creature lying on the ground with ropes all around it, immobilizing it and preventing it from flying away. One large black wing covered its body and its tail was lying flat on the ground. Astrid approached it with her axed raised at shoulder level, until she stood over it. A groan sounded from the dragon, making Astrid hesitate as the wing moved, uncovering the dragon – which was actually a young man. Astrid's mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes widened as the young man shook his head, trying to open his eyes.

"Oh man," He said, eyelids fluttering, "That hurt more than I thought it would." When he finally opened his eyes fully he was greeted by the sight of a young female human looking down at him in total shock. The next thing she did completely caught him off guard - she screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she backed up almost dropping her axe.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" He screamed back, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hiccup tried to get up and away, but tied up as he was, his attempt only made him look like a fish on land. "Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die!"

"You… you can speak?" Astrid said putting her left hand over her chest, "and… you're… what are you!" she raised her axe again and came toward Hiccup with a scowl on her face.

Hiccup only struggled more as she approached him, before he eventually submitted to his fate and laid his head on the ground in defeat. "Please make it quick, no slow death, I don't do those."

He waited for his death to come, hoping it would be quick. Just waiting for it to come. When it didn't he opened his eyes to look up at the young Viking female in confusion. Her brow was creased and her mouth was a thin line. Her axe was not above her anymore, but was still in her grip as she looked at him and groaned in frustration. She came closer and swung her axe towards his body. Hiccup let out a gasp preparing for the hit, but was surprised to find that she cut the ropes that were around his body instead of killing him. He looked at her curiously as she stood there, chest heaving while she looked at the ground. Hiccup slowly got up and brushed off the ropes as he opened up his wings – which he regretted as a sharp pain came from his right wing, making him shriek with agony.

Astrid was so startled by his screech that she almost attacked him, but stopped herself as he jumped back. Looking back at his right wing. He tried to open it again to only give off another screech of pain. He stared wide eyed at the leathery appendage.

"My…my…my wing, it's broken!" he yelled as he looked at his appendage, "I can't fly! What am I supposed to do?!" his breathing grew frantic as he tried to find an answer to this problem. He didn't notice Astrid coming up to him and placing her axe at his neck causing him to freeze and then look down at her scowling face.

"Do you want to die?" she hissed at him. He looked at her blankly before he shook his head. "Good, now you're going to keep quiet and stay here till I get back, then you're coming with me for some answers because the village will wonder why I have been taking so long."

Hiccup looked at her confused as he tried to figure out what she was trying to say. "Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"I'm not," she glared at him, "I just want answers and you're going to give them to me when I get you back to my house." And with that, she was off running back towards the village, leaving him standing there dumbfounded. He was thinking of leaving, but his curiosity got the better of him so he stayed put, waiting for her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she thought as she raced back to the village. However, it's not every day you find a hybrid human dragon thing and not wonder where it came from and how it came to be. These were the questions that raced through Astrid's mind as she ran out of the forest and raced through the village, ignoring the questions that people asked.

She was almost to her house, but was stopped when the chief blocked her way and smiled at her. "So Astrid, did you kill the beast?" he asked, stepping toward her, "Where's the head or heart, so we can declare you an official Viking?"

Astrid looked up at the chief and scowled. "Sorry chief, but when I got there the beast had already escaped. I'm sorry." She lied.

Stoick only nodded his head and said it "happens", and then he walked off to tell the village that the beast escaped and that there would be no celebration, but that there would be a village meeting.

Knowing that there was going to be another hunt for the nest, Astrid took advantage of the temporary emptiness of the village to approach her house and take a wagon that was next to it, as well as a barrel of fish that she set in the wagon. Running back with the wagon she also grabbed a large cloak on the way and dashed inside the forest before anybody knew she was even there.

She raced through the forest, but was a little slower than on the way out due to the fact that she was pulling a wagon with a barrel of fish in it, which did nothing to lessen her anxiety as she pulled it towards the hybrid. She would find answers and then she would be known as a legend for finding the first hybrid and studying it up close and personal. She knew it wouldn't hurt her from how it acted; it was a coward and feared her. This was what she was going to use to her advantage. She finally saw the beast and slowed down a little.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her then at the wagon when she finally came up to him. His nose caught the whiff of fish and looked at the barrel that was on the wagon causing his stomach to growl.

"Nuh-uh," Astrid said putting her hands on her hips, "You are to going to pull the wagon back to the village – actually, the forest edge. Then you are to get on the wagon and lie down while I cover you with fish and put the cloak over you as well. Do you understand?" She hissed at him.

Hiccup only nodded his head in worry, and obediently picked up the wagon and began pulling it, with Astrid on his right side watching him. What was it about this girl that scared him so much? He could destroy her with little effort - but that stare. He glanced down at her without moving his head and saw that scowl on her face. That glare scared him so much that he would be the obedient little hybrid he was and follow her orders. That, and she also spared his life so he was now in her debt.

They approached the edge of the forest and as the female Viking said before Hiccup hopped onto the wagon, but instead of her covering him, he covered himself with the fish and tossed the barrel to the side. However, this earned him a quick punch to his right arm and another terrifying glare from Astrid. "Ow! what was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm and trying to figure out how she was so strong.

"That, is for thinking that I couldn't cover you with the fish myself." She growled at him.

Hiccup's eyes only widened as he stared at her. "I didn't think that you couldn't, I was only being nice…" He said, earning him another punch.

"Well you thought wrong." She hissed at him causing him to retreat back under the fish. "Huh I thought he would put up more of a fight; guess he really is scared of me." Astrid thought as she threw the cloak over the wagon and began to pull it. Thor, it was heavier than last time, but what would you expect? She was pulling a seven foot hybrid and a barrel-full of fish. She just didn't think he would weigh so much because he looked skinnier.

She continued to pull the wagon through the forest until she heard a small yelp from under the looked back at the wagon. "Be quiet," She whispered.

"There's an eel in here," He whispered back.

"So what?" She continued to pull the wagon towards the middle of the village.

"Dragons hate eels and I hate them too, can you please hurry up?" he pleaded.

"You want me to punch you again?" she asked.

The threat made him quiet. Astrid smiled knowing that he would stay quiet for the rest of the journey back to her house. She avoided the other teens, especially Snotlout - she couldn't stand him - as she made her way to her house. Opening the door and bringing the wagon in with her she walked into the middle of the room. Her parents wouldn't be back for a while and she knew they would go looking for the nest later with the chief.

Closing the door she went over to the wagon to uncover it, but was beaten to it when the hybrid shot out from under the cloak and began running around the room with an eel on his head. "It's alive!" he shouted knocking stuff over as he tried to get the eel off himself.

Astrid sprang into action and jumped on his shoulders while swinging her legs around his head, removed the eel and bopped him on the head with it causing him to stop. "You idiot, it's not alive!" she yelled back him hitting his head again.

Hiccup only groaned as he tried to get the girl off of his head, but quickly thought about his move again as she bopped him on the head again signalling that she wasn't done with him yet. "Agh, where's Toothless when I need him?" Hiccup thought. Astrid hit him on the head again as though reading his thoughts.

* * *

Back at the dragons nest, Toothless and Scorchclaw bowed to the queen as she looked down upon her warriors, growling with some anger. "HOW DID HICCUP GET CAPTURED? She asked them.

"It was not my fault, my queen." Scorchclaw replied. "The child was dumb and got himself captured."

The queen roared and the two dragons flinched as she brought her head level with them. "That is not an excuse Scorchclaw!" she growled. "Both of you were supposed to watch over him, now he is in the clutches of those Vikings - but he is not dead, or else I would have sensed that." She said, bringing her head back up as Toothless and Scorchclaw looked back at her with questioning looks.

"Shall we retrieve him?" Scorchclaw asked.

"No, I can sense that he is safe… for now." She replied. "But this complicates things, but also helps. We will see what this little human girl has in store for him."

"Wait, a human girl?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, I can sense a female by him, she is not making any threats toward him she just seems curious." The queen laughed earning a few eager looks. "But we will see just how curious she will get once she learns of his true origin."

* * *

 **There you go my new story. Hope you guys like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own How to train your dragon**

 **Dragon language will now be bolded**

* * *

Hiccup sat in the middle of room. The female Viking who had brought him here was out and about doing who knows what. "Why am I even here?" he thought to himself while he looked out the window, noticing it was night time. "She's probably only going to kill me. Wait a second, then why did I even let her take me?!" He thought as he shot to his feet.

He paced back and forth scratching his chin in deep thought. His tail swished back and forth along the floor as he went up the stairs to the upper level of the house. Stopping at the top step he looked into the new room as he noticed some candles were lit, "That girl probably lit them before she left in a hurry," he thought. He saw a bed, a dresser, a desk and an axe over on the wall.

Curiosity got the better of him as he went over to the axe and bent down a little to examine it with a curious eye. The axe shone brightly from the moonlight outside, filling the room with the reflected light.

Smirking Hiccup took the axe off of the holder that it was on to get a better look at it. He twisted it around in his left hand as he looked at the blade and the handle of the weapon. "What a nice axe." Hiccup thought, smiling to himself as he admired the curves of the blade and watched it shine as the light hit it.

"What are you doing?" A voice said behind him from the other side of the room, making him jump and look at the young female Viking staring at him in confusion.

"Oh I was, ah…" he fumbled through his words while he tried to put the axe back on the holder, only to knock some shields off the wall with his tail, making him jump in surprise again. "Oh, that was my bad, let me…" he tried to pick up the shields only to have his good wing hit the dresser causing some of the drawers to pop out.

Astrid just shook her head with irritation as she watched him stumble and fall with a pile of her things in his arms. He gave her a sheepish grin as he laid there trying to get back up with her stuff in his arms, only to drop them all on the floor. Giving off a nervous laugh he rubbed the back of his head and looked at her angry face.

"Ummm, I was just looking around." He said with a nervous smile, tapping his claws together like a human would do with their fingers when they were nervous.

Astrid just glared at him as she walked over to him and grabbed her axe off of the floor. "This," she said pointing her axe at him, "Was my mothers." She put it back on the holder, while going back and gathering everything else up off the floor and placing them where they belonged.

After everything was put back where it should be she glared up at him. She didn't care if he was two feet taller than her, and probably extremely dangerous (though she didn't really believe he was).

Hiccup just chuckled nervously as his eyes darted from place to place until they rested on the young Viking female that looked up at him with a blank face. This only made him chuckle more nervously as he tried to start a conversation with her. "So," he started, grabbing her attention, "Why am I really here? I mean, why didn't you kill me?"

The young girl only huffed as she stood straighter and looked at him. "I think you're the first hybrid anyone has ever seen before, and I plan to find out more about you before anybody else does." She stated while putting her hands on her hips.

"Really, that's it? You're not in the least bit afraid of me?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "I mean you're taking this quite well, I thought you would be freaking out or something."

"A true warrior never freaks out," she said confidently and then sighed, "Also, you don't seem that dangerous." Hiccup laughed. She raised an eyebrow with confusion as he tried to compose himself.

"Oh I don't think of myself as that dangerous either," he said chuckling to himself, but instantly stiffened once he looked out the window into the night as something finally dawned on him, "Umm, don't you have parents or something that will be coming home?"

"Ah, they're going on another hunt for the dragons nest with my chief, they'll be gone for a few months - which reminds me," she stepped closer to him, "Where is the dragons nest?"

"You know, here and there," Hiccup said vaguely, only for Astrid to glare at him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he prepared to give her the answer. "Only a dragon can find the nest, and unless you can grow a pair of wings and become half dragon, you're never going to find it."

Astrid stared at the ground while contemplating this new information as she looked back up at him. "So only a dragon huh?" he nodded, then she continued, "Fine then, you're going to take me to it." She said. He looked at her like she was mad.

"Ummm, did you forget that I can't fly?" he said gesturing to his broken wing. "It'll take months for it to heal if we can put a splint on it - and another thing, I would never take you to the nest anyway."

"Fine, be that way, hope you like having a broken wing for the rest of your life." Astrid said while crossing her arms. "You know, village full of Vikings, swords, axes, spears, how does that sound for ya?"

"Better than being back at the nest." He said, frowning.

That was something Astrid did not expect. She raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed as he looked back at his bad wing then back at her before he rose to his full height and looked around the room as though searching for something.

"Umm," he said looking down at Astrid, "Where am I supposed to sleep? It's getting late you know."

Astrid was about to tell him that they weren't going to sleep yet till he answered her question, but she did have dragon training in the morning and she really needed to be well rested for it. So telling herself that she would ask him later, she gestured to the floor by foot of her bed as she lay down on the bed itself to get some sleep.

Hiccup only groaned as he went over to the foot of her bed and flopped down, making sure he didn't sleep on his broken wing. Groaning again he wrapped his tail around himself to keep him warm as the chill of the night blew in from the window.

Astrid blew out the candles and rested her head against her pillows, not even being bothered that there was a hybrid in her room, but she had to get her point across to make sure he doesn't try anything funny. "If you try to kill me or run away in my sleep, I will kill you." She said with her eyes closed trying to get some sleep.

"Don't worry I won't, plus where would I go? I'm in the middle of a freaking village," he said trying to get some sleep as well. He opened his eyes though knowing this entire time that he has talked to her, he didn't even know her name. "So what's your name?" he asked.

After a little bit of silence she spoke, "Astrid, yours?" not believing that he actually had a name.

"Hiccup," he said closing his eyes.

"Hiccup," she said startled, "That's an odd name, I once knew someone with that name, but they were taken by a dragon."

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow in his sleep after hearing her say that, "That's strange, dragons normally don't take people, they usually just go for the kill or don't even bother."

"Well this one did," she said groaning, "It took my best friend and I'll never get to see him again."

"How long has it been?" he asked.

When she didn't respond he decided to drop it as he tried to go back to sleep, only to be hit though by some foreign object that turned out to be a comb. "Don't ask questions that's my job," Astrid stated.

"OK then, night Astrid." Hiccup said going off to sleep.

"You certainly are strange," she replied, "Night Hiccup."

* * *

The next morning Hiccup was woken by Astrid telling him to get up. He yawned while he stretched his arms and wings, but regretted it once he felt a sharp pain in his right wing. "Oh yeah, broken." He thought as he sat and looked up at Astrid.

She was still wearing the same clothes from the day before, with her axe in her left hand resting on her left shoulder, "That's disgusting," Hiccup thought, "Don't these people bath or at least wash their dirty clothes?"

"What?" Astrid asked seeing him furrow his brow.

"Don't you people bath?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, once a week, why? Do you bath every day or something?"

"Uh, yeah! It's called proper hygiene."  
"And here I am thinking dragons are bad at cleaning themselves." Hiccup only shook his head and looked back at her with a questioning look. "Where are you off to today? I don't want to be cramped up in here forever." He said. Astrid sighed at his stupid question.

"I'm going to dragon training, no we don't train dragons, we're trained to kill them." She stated looking at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"You have to be trained to do that? Just swing your axe, I'm pretty sure you'll do some damage." He chuckled at his own joke.

Astrid only rolled her eyes as she went downstairs, "There's fish in the cupboards if you're hungry," She said, "And would you try to make as little noise as possible? I know that most of the village is out looking for the nest, but there are still people around." With that, she went out the door and closed it behind her.

Hiccup got up and wondered around the house, looking at everything and eventually got bored. "If she thinks that I'm staying in here all day she is sorely mistaken."  
Hiccup went over to the door and slowly eased it open so that he could look outside.

It was still fairly early and no one was really up, so taking advantage of the moment Hiccup ran off into the woods and started following Astrid. He stayed behind shrubs and bushes, making sure she didn't hear or see him. As he watched, four other teens approached her and started to walk with her. One was some big chubby boy, two he instantly figured out were twins, and one was some boy who had some huge ego and appeared to try and flirt with Astrid.

Hiccup continued to follow them until they reached some kind of arena. It had chains as the roof, over a pit hewn into the rocky ground itself with five different doors around the side. He could already tell there were some dragons behind those doors. He felt a pang of pity as he listened to them squawk and roar, trying to get out of the little cages.

Once the group was inside, Hiccup silently darted around the arena. As he hide behind a boulder the group was approached by a man with a hook for an arm and peg for a leg.

Hiccup watched the man talk to the teens, explaining each dragon in the cage. He also had to stop himself from chuckling every time the chubby boy made a comment about each dragon until he was told by the teacher to, "Stop that!". The teacher then grabbed a lever earning a few confused and worried looks from the teens, especially the one who had a huge ego who said, "Shouldn't you teach us first?" Hiccup had to stifle a laugh as the man said, "I believe learning on the job," and pulled the lever down. A Gronkle burst out of the cage and immediately began looking for targets.

"Meatlug," Hiccup whispered in disbelief, "You're still alive." Hiccup watched his sister fire lava blasts at the teens and couldn't help but wonder why she was still alive; it's not that he didn't feel joy knowing that she was alive, but he had accepted that she was dead when she was shot down last month.

Hiccup had to control the anger that was boiling up to the surface as he watched the teens banging their weapons on their shields, confusing Meatlug. "How dare they do that to my sister!" He growled as his pupils narrowed to slits. Hiccup edged out from behind the boulder, formulating a plan to rescue his sister, but the pain that shot from his right wing caused him to retreat. His sister blasted a fire ball at the teen with an ego. "I will not abandon you sister, I promise. Once my wing is healed I will free you." Hiccup whispered.

Once the training session was over and Meatlug had been dragged back into her cage by the man with a hook for an arm, he saw that Astrid was the only one left standing heaving as she tried to regain her breath. Hiccup was surprised she was a match for Meatlug. He grinned and started to make the journey back to his new home on the trail, before something caught his nostrils.

"What is that?" Hiccup sniffed again and growled. "Earthcracker, what is he doing here?" He saw Astrid entering the forest with the teens, heading back to the village. Hiccup quickly shot out from his hiding spot and went after Astrid. "She is going to walk into him. I can't let him hurt her." Hiccup raced into the forest to find Astrid.

* * *

Astrid was swinging her axe back and forth as she went to the area she usually trained at. It was one a few places where nobody would bother her. Today's training session had been good for her. She had beaten all the others, and decided to reward herself with some fun.

Her mind wondered back to Hiccup, wondering if he was still back at the house. She didn't hear any screaming so that probably meant that he was still there. She kept on thinking about his name and then she would think about her friend.

Hiccup had been a shy boy, she had liked him when they were younger. They had been the best of friends, but one day while they were playing he was taken by a dragon. No one knew what dragon it was, they only knew that once they heard him scream from the sky that they knew he was gone. His father was broken and Astrid had cried for a month. Because he was the chief's son, search parties were sent out looking for the boy, but like his late mother they could not find him.

It was strange though that this hybrid she had found had the same exact name as Hiccup and even kind of looked like him. She knew it couldn't be him because her Hiccup was not some dragon-human hybrid thing. She sighed, and was going to sit down until the earth began to shake underneath her. She looked around frantically as a huge figure shot up from the ground and stared down at her.

Astrid couldn't believe her eyes - a Whispering Death! It snarled at her. She tried to take a few steps back, but was stopped when the dragon shot spikes behind her, cutting off her retreat. She yelped in surprise before composing herself and holding out her axe ready to use it, but fear began creep into her mind as she stared into the penetrating gaze of those soulless eyes. The dragon was about to attack when a black brown blur tackled it to the ground.

Astrid gasped as she watched Hiccup claw at the beast, forcing it to retreat into the sky. Hiccup slammed his feet into the ground, getting into a defensive stance in front of Astrid and roaring at the Whispering Death.

The Whispering Death roared back and flung itself at Hiccup baring its huge teeth all the way. Just before it slammed into him, Hiccup grabbed the sides of its head and twisted it to the ground, before winding his arm back, ignoring the pain from his wing, and punched the dragon into a tree.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE EARTHCRACKER?!"** Hiccup bellowed in his dragon language so that Astrid could not understand him.

Earthcracker narrowed his eyes and roared his response. **"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to kill the human, but since you're here I'm going to kill you as well."**

 **"Not before I kill you, Earthcracker!"** Hiccup roared as he sprung at Earthcracker and began to claw at his face. Earthcracker let out a piercing shriek and shook Hiccup off. Hiccup slammed into the ground and skidded backwards, raking the ground with his claws to stop himself. The Whispering Death switched tactics and went for the easier kill - Astrid. Seeing this, Hiccup raced toward her.

Hiccup intercepted Earthcracker and put him into a head lock with his right arm, his wing protesting. He turned to Astrid, "Astrid look away!" he said, growling with the strain of pinning the thrashing Whispering Death. Astrid turned away and Hiccup smashed his claws into Earthcrackers head.

Earthcracker jolted and then twitched for a few moments until he went the limp. Hiccup then dragged his hand out of the dragons head and flicked the blood and gore off of his claws. He heard a wet gurgling sound and looked up to see Astrid heaving her breakfast onto the ground.

She realized that the dragons head was mere feet from her and paled at what she just saw. Hiccup sighed and picked up Astrid, who did not protest and sat her on his shoulders. "Come on let's get you home." he said as he held onto her legs to keep her from falling. Astrid had her axe on her back now and grabbed onto Hiccup's head as she stared vacantly into the woods in front of them.

She had come that close to dying, she thought, and to her surprise Hiccup had saved her. Why? This was a question she would need to ask him, but she was too scared right now. His eyes and the anger on his face when he had killed the Whispering Death had been terrifying. She would have been scared of him, but he had killed the dragon to protect her. Hiccup continued along the path holding onto Astrid to make sure she didn't fall off, and looking out for humans or more dragons.

They continued through the forest. It began to get dark and rain clouds were starting to approach. Astrid held on tighter at the littlest of sounds. She was so shaken up by her near death experience that her normal warrior bravado was gone, replaced by fear that something would pop out and attack them at any moment.

Hiccup only sighed when the rain started to fall and lifted Astrid off of his shoulders and put her down next to him. Spreading out his left wing he made an umbrella for her as they continued to walk back to the village.

After a few more moments of silence Astrid finally spoke. "I need to get back to the Meade Hall, Gobber told us to meet him there for dinner." She said.

"Gobber," Hiccup asked, "Is that the guy who was training you?"

Astrid looked at him in shock at what he just said, "He was watching us?" she thought to herself, "and we didn't even notice him." This created more questions, but she would have to ask them later. By the time they got to the village everybody was already at the Meade Hall.

Once they got there Astrid was about to open the door only to be stopped by Hiccup's voice. "I'll be waiting for you once you're done," he said as he went over to the side of the doors to hide, "make sure no one is with you. I know you're scared, so don't deny it. I'll be right here once you're out." And with that he slipped into the shadows.

Astrid was shocked at his words and how bold he was to even say that she was scared. Astrid Hofferson scared! But she knew he was right, she was scared. Once she was done she would come out and know that he will be there to protect her, "But why?" she wondered, "Why would he protect me, why didn't he let me just die?" With that last thought she entered the Meade hall, only to be greeted by Gobber once she was in there. "This is going to be a long night." She thought.

* * *

Back at the queen's nest, it was only the queen and Scorchclaw in the cavern as they discussed what had happened today. **"Earthcracker is dead!"** screeched Scorchclaw, **"Hiccup killed him, I saw it with my own eyes!"**

 **"Good,"** replied the queen, not even caring that one of her slaves was killed.

 **"Good? How can you say that?"** Scorchclaw said while grunting, **"Not only is he dead, but he failed in his mission by not killing the human."**

 **"He was never supposed to kill the human,"** the queen replied, **"He was just a pawn in what I really have in store for Hiccup."**

Scorchclaw scrunched his face trying to make sense of this. **"How does this have anything to do with Hiccup?"** he asked.

The queen only laughed as she looked down at the red Titanwing Nightmare (Yep, Scorchclaw is a Titanwing). **"He will grow more protective of this girl and a bond will be made between them."** she said as she looked down at the confused Nightmare. Sighing she began again, **"This is all part of my plan, make him protective, make him find love. Then, when he least suspects, then I will strike and finally seize control over him."**

Scorchclaw only shook his head trying to figure out what the queen was saying before looking back at her, **"How does that make it so that you can control him? When I brought him here as a child and you changed him into a hybrid you couldn't control him then,"** he said, **"So what makes you think you can do it when you know that his memories will start coming back the longer he stays there and makes a bond between the human?"**

The queen only gave a chuckle before she gave her next response, **"The more he feels and remembers, the more he leaves himself open to other emotions that I can manipulate in my favor. I have to admit I didn't think that I would gain power over him like this, but this only speeds my plan even quicker, I should have done this earlier."** And with that she went back into the depths of the volcano leaving a very confused Nightmare.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, please review and like.**


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid was in the Meade hall in deep thought drowning out anything Gobber and the teens were saying around her, for her mind was on the events that happened early that day with the Whispering Death and Hiccup. She could still see all those teeth coming for her and remembering the panic she felt and utter shock when she saw Hiccup kill the beast so easily.

 _"Hiccup,"_ she muttered to herself. He had saved her from a horrible fate and for what? He was the one she shot down and forced him to live in her house so that she could study him. She even threatened him and there he was…saving her without hesitation.

Then she also thought about what he said when he asked about Gobber. He had been at the arena the whole time and nobody noticed him. How elusive was he? None of the villagers even noticed him and probably still won't notice him as he waited outside for her. That was another part that was on her mind as well, when he told her that he was going to wait for her to walk her back home. _"What the heck is he?!"_ Astrid thought, _"He is half dragon, probably a Night Fury if I would guess, and also half human, but he doesn't act like either of them."_ This was confusing Astrid so much, she was raised to think that dragons were just beasts that kill for no reason and the other part that confused her was that when a Viking gets hurt by someone they would seek revenge, she didn't know what a dragon would do when they got hurt by someone, but Hiccup didn't seek for revenge nor did he kill without reason. So what was he? All she could come up with is that he was different and that his mind must work differently than Vikings or dragons. _"Ya,"_ Astrid thought, _"That has to be it, what else could it be."_

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts once Gobber placed the Book of Dragons on the table and told them to read it. Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout said some pretty stupid stuff that she didn't listen to while Fishlegs talked about what the book had inside to them. That was a lost cause as they all got up to leave with Fishlegs still talking and the twins arguing. Gobber had also left leaving Astrid alone with the book right by her. Looking at it Astrid grabbed it and went over to the doors. As she opened them she realized it was still raining outside and sighed as she stepped out. She didn't feel wet though and noticed a huge black wing that was above her blocking the rain from hitting her.

Hiccup looked at her in the darkness with his green eyes studying her while she was studying him. After a few seconds Astrid began to walk with Hiccup following her while he kept his wing above her. The walk didn't take that long and they were soon at Astrid's house. She opened the door and they both walked in shivering from the rain.

Astrid went to go light some candles as Hiccup shook the water off his body and took off his shirt to ring it out. He kept on his shorts though knowing Astrid would freak out if he toke them off, but he knew he would have to dry them eventually because he was not going to sleep in wet cloths.

After Astrid was done lighting the candles she looked back to see Hiccup shirtless as he continued to ring his shirt. Her heart fluttered for some reason as she stared at him noticing the lean wiry muscles that were on his body and the occasional scar here and there. Hiccup didn't notice her staring as he threw his shirt over his left shoulder and made his way up the stairs with Astrid following him while carrying the candles and the book of Dragons.

Once they were upstairs Hiccup blew a little blue purple fire from his mouth on the ground, causing the wooden planks to be a little scorched. After walking around in a circle while breathing the small flame to the floor he sat down and curled up with his head resting on his tail. He was too tired to answer any of Astrid's questions today from the battle earlier and decided the girl knew as well.

Instead she sat on her bed, setting the book by her while placing the candles on the desk that was by the bed and then grabbed a charcoal pen off from the desk. Astrid then opened up the book to an empty page and began to write in it as she took the occasional glance at Hiccup who was sleeping soundly now. There was a groan from Hiccup a little bit later as he tried to situate himself into a more comfortable position.

Astrid was shocked when he put his right wing on her bed and then give out a sigh of relief while going back to sleep. Looking at it she could tell that the bone in the wing was defiantly broken just by looking how it was bent and came to the conclusion that it would need to be fixed soon. Examining it even more she could tell that it was a simple break and could be repaired easily with the right equipment, but decided that she would do it later.

Going back to the book she spent the next hour writing in it till she was done and looked at it with a smile on her face. On the new page that she was drawing and writing on had a picture of Hiccup with words above him and under him that read. _Hybrid- Part dragon, Part human. This being can be intimating upon the first sight of it, but has a calm nature and unlike other dragons this being does not attack you on sight, but is curious, keen, and listens well when spoken to. It has a way of lightening the mood from time to time and is incredibly friendly. However when the being see's a threat it takes immediate action to protect the one that is endangered and will go as far in killing the threat to ensure the safety of the one it is protecting. Do not engage this dragon, or you might lose your life in the process. Instead befriend it and it will be loyal to you to the end._ Astrid smiled and couldn't wait to put more in the book of dragons about Hiccup, but it was getting late and she had to get some sleep for tomorrow, she was going against the Deadly Nadder and needed her rest.

Blowing out the candles Astrid went to bed that night a little bit chilly, but then something warm spread out across her like a blanket causing her to stiffen but relax once she knew what it was. Peeking through her eyes she saw that Hiccups entire right wing was covering her in a protective manner. She was careful not to hit the broken part of the wing as she cuddled to it feeling the warmth.

 _"This also has to put in the book,"_ She thought to herself, _"Their wings are like blankets that are surprising warm and are not cold and rough."_ With that she was going back to sleep and couldn't wait for the next day.

* * *

The next day Astrid eased her way out of bed, trying not to disturb Hiccup's wing in the process and not wake him up at the same time. He needed the sleep and hopefully he would stay home and not follow her this time, but she knew he would so when she reached the arena she would be looking for him.

Walking out the door she made her way to the arena with her axe in hand and with a smile on her face thinking about last night. It was pretty early out, so most Vikings weren't out and about when she reached the forest and started walking towards the arena. She heard a few twigs snap behind her and twirled around to suspect it was the guys, but was treated to the sight of a shirtless Hiccup as he came up and stood right by her. The next part shocked her even more as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders as he was walking down the path a lot faster then she could. He began to hum as he held on to her legs while Astrid had her arms up trying to figure out what was happening.

"Ahh what are you doing?" she asked while placing her axe on her back and grabbing the sides of his face.

He continued to hum till he looked up at her and smiled, "Oh I thought I would give you a ride to that arena place, you have to save up your strength don't ya." He asked while continuing to hum with a smile.

"Well ya, but aren't you afraid to be seen." She asked with concern.

"Pssh, nah I can smell everyone around us, they won't even know I'm here." He said while he stepped over a log. "Those teens are just barely waking up and so is everyone else."

"Oh ok," Astrid said before another question came into her mind, "Hey how old are you?"

"15," he said.

"That's cool you're my age." Astrid replied with a smile.

"Really, I guess that is cool." He smiled as he continued to hum.

A thought came into her mind from last night that she almost completely forgot to ask him. "So why did you save me yesterday?" she asked.

Hiccup stopped humming as he raised his eyes to look at her. "You were in trouble and I had to protect you for sparing my life, not that I wouldn't protect you even if I got free from when you shot me down. It's just the right thing to do though," he said with a smile as he looked at the path, "Plus I am in debt to you, you spared me which means I will be loyal to you throughout my life." This caught Astrid off guard as she remembered writing something like that last night. She just put it in there, because she thought it was cool, but now she knew it was true. He was loyal to her to the end.

* * *

Deep in the volcano at the queen's nest, the queen and a large green brown Timberjack sat in the cavern alone. The Timberjack was adored with scars all over his body with one going right through his right eye giving him a dangerous appearance.

 **"You summoned me?"** he asked in a deadpan voice.

 **"Yes WindSlicer, I have a task for you,"** the queen said looking at the Timberjack irritably, **"There is a human on Berk that I want you to kill, do you think you can handle that?"**

The Timberjack scoffed and growled, **"A human? Are you kidding me, you summoned me for that!"** he spat, **"Have one of your lackeys do that, my skills are for more important uses then murdering some human."**

With that he was about to leave till the queen spoke with some amusement in her voice, **"What is your relationship with Hiccup?"** She asked.

This caused the Timberjack stop dead in his tracks and growl as he touched his right eye with the scar on it with his wing as he remembered what Hiccup did to him. **"I hate the kid, why is the human precious to him?"** he asked turning around to face the queen again. She nodded causing him to grin. **"Good then I will make him suffer."** With that said the Timberjack shot off into the sky going straight to Berk.

* * *

Dragon training was going perfect today for Astrid as she smashed a shield that got wedge to her axe at the Deadly Nadders head causing it to retreat. She stood there with a smile and looked over to Gobber who gave her an approving nod before walking out.

Hiccup scoffed at this as he saw his sister Stormfly go back into her cage. "How many of my closest siblings do they have?" he questioned, "Well at least it's better than being back at the nest with some lunatic trying to eat you." He sighed. He saw Astrid make eye contact with him before her and the teens made their way to the forest.

Getting up from his hiding place he started to follow them till his nose instantly picked up a scent that made his eyes go wide with fear as he stared up at the sky seeing a large figure heading towards the forest. "WindSlicer," Hiccup said breathlessly, "First Earthcracker now WindSlicer, what is going on!?" he roared as he sprinted off into the woods to go protect Astrid.

Astrid and the gang walked down the path talking to each other along the way. The group made a few comments about Astrid's performance and thought it was wonderful how well she was doing, not to anyone's surprise of course, they all knew Astrid would be the best at this and even better as time went on.

"You did great out there today," Ruffnut cheered as did her brother.

"Ya," Fishlegs said with a squeal, "You took down that Nadder like it was nothing, which is saying a lot since there one of the most deadly dragons."

"Of course she can take it down," Snotlout said, "She is just so… Astrid."

Astrid rolled her eyes at Snotlouts comment as she rested her axe on her right shoulder wondering if she should use it on him. But before she could think she heard a large crash in the woods and some roars that where coming from the right of them. The teens jumped as they heard a battle being wage in the forest with roars sounding throughout the area as trees were being knocked down with birds flying off to get away from the commotion. A boar came rushing out of the bushes as did multiple of smaller animals as the battle drew nearer. They could see wings and claws in the trees as a black and green form fought one another.

"Ah guys," Fishlegs said with a nervous voice, "That's a dragon battle going on; it's probably not safe to be around when they get to us."

They all nodded and started running to the village only to notice that the battle was actually following them. Trees were knocked down almost hitting the teens till one blocked their path causing them to run in the forest. A roar could be heard from behind them as dirt and rocks were being thrown everywhere as the battle drew nearer to them.

When they got to a cliff however they realized they were trapped. Below them was a nice and pleasant looking cove, but behind them they saw a huge green brown dragon appear from the forest with murder in his eyes and a smirk on it's face as it began to charge them. It had a snake like body with a head that resembled a Monstrous Nightmare and huge wings. The creature locked eyes with Astrid and was about to lung at her only have a fist come in contact with the left side of its face.

The group gasped as they saw the humanoid dragon, with a long gash across his upper body, grab the dragons head and tossed it's head up leaving its chest exposed. Hiccup hurried and clenched his left fist and punched the dragon in the chest sending it flying down in the cove. Hiccup snarled causing all the teens to shiver as he jumped in the cove went pursing his target.

Hiccup landed gracefully in the cove on both his feet as he glared at the Timberjack that was picking itself up while Hiccup extended his claws. The Timberjack shook its head as it regained focused and growled once it saw Hiccup. **"Protecting humans are we?"** hissed WindSlicer as he lunged at him, **"Should've known you would protect some weak slugs like them."** He brought his right wing up that acted like sword and swung it at Hiccup. Hiccup dodged the attack by ducking and grabbed the webbing of WindSlicers wing. He pulled it down causing the dragon to land on his side and give out a roar. WindSlicer then tried to get back up but felt pain throughout his right wing as Hiccup tore through it with his claws.

WindSlicer roared in pain and tried hitting Hiccup with his other wing, only to have the same exact thing happen again with Hiccup pulling him down and shredding it apart. WindSlicer knocked Hiccup away with his tail and gave a growl as he lunged to bite at Hiccup only to have Hiccup quickly react and grab a hold of his horns while tearing them off causing WindSlicer back up in pain. **"You will die you worm!"** WindSlicer yelled as he shot a red hot fire blast at Hiccup.

Hiccup jumped up into the air, avoiding the flame and with a smirk clenched the horns in his hands tightly as he eyed his target and dove back down to an infuriated Windslicer. **"You are weak, because you underestimate me."** Hiccup said as he drove the horns of the Timberjack into its skull causing it to go limp and die. Letting go of the horns Hiccup gave off a roar as he planted his right foot on the Timberjack's dead body showing that he was victorious.

After his moment of victory had passed he looked around the cove then back up at the teens making eye contact with Astrid, before he scrambled up the walls of the cove and darted back into the forest.

Astrid breathed deeply and stood there in shock and awe seeing that Hiccup had killed another dragon that seemed to be after her, but why were they after her, what has she done!? This was confusing her, but right now she put the confusion back as she remembered seeing a long gash on Hiccup's chest that looked like it would have to be treated.

She turned around to see the awestruck teens and pointed a finger at them, "No one talks about this till tonight when we talk to Gobber," she said before running off into the woods to her house to go find Hiccup.

The teens stayed back while looking at the dead dragon in the cove still in awe and fear. Fishlegs turned to the teens with his mouth opened trying to find the words to say, "Did you… see that?" he asked, they all nodded, "Good because I'm just making sure I'm not going insane."

With that they all headed back to the village trying to figure out what they just saw in the forest moments ago. A dragon battle, more like a dragon and half human battle though, they couldn't make up their minds about it and they didn't know what to think about it. So it was going to be a very interesting night to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own How to train your dragon**

 **"That went well,"** Scorchclaw smirked in the empty cavern except for him and the queen. The other dragons were out hunting with Toothless in charge so that Scorchclaw can find more recruits to go against Hiccup and his female companion. **"Who else should we send? Tidalwave, Stealth Shocker, Ramhorn, Quickspike? They will all die."** Scorchclaw said with some irritation in his voice.

The Queen pondered it for a second before coming up with an idea. **"Send them all, I'm aware that Hiccup has made enemies out of all of them."** she said looking at the Nightmare, **"Clearly for this bond between him and this human to grow is to have a bit more of a challenge, I will have to admit I was disappointed in WindSlicer's performance. Arrogant Dragon, yes he was!"**

 **"I'm still not sure how this will help you gain control over him."** Scorchclaw said as he flew out the cave to get the four dragons.

 **"Because the more the relationship grows between them,"** the Queen breathed, **"Other emotions will arise that will make his mind more vulnerable for my control."**

Unbeknownst to the Queen and Scorchclaw though, there was a dark form hiding in the shadows the entire time while listening to them about their plan. The beast shook his head in confusion and flew out the cave to go warn Hiccup what was coming.

* * *

Hiccup was in Astrid's house sitting down cross legged as he poked at his chest that had a huge gash running across it. Every time he touched it, it stung causing him to wince at the pain as he tried to figure out a way to clean it.

He did not count on for WindSlicer to show up today or any dragon at all, something was happening and it was weird and it made him more upset. First his mortal enemy Earthcracker and then his other mortal enemy WindSlicer, was he having some bad luck or something? "What's next Tidalwave,"he asked himself, "or is it going to be Ramhorn?" Hiccup dreaded each of those dragons knowing full well what they could do and how they hated his guts along with a few others he could name. "But why were they going after Astrid, what has she done to them?" He growled in anger. As if on cue Astrid came running through the door to see Hiccup sitting down poking at his chest.

"Stop that!" she said swatting his hands away from the area, "If you keep on poking at it, it's only going to get worse." She closed the door behind her and started walking back towards Hiccup to get a good look at him. The gash was pretty big and would have to be taken care of right now before it would get infected or Hiccup would suffer from a lot of blood loss.

Going over to a bucket full of water, she grabbed a rag that sat on the rim on it and began to get it wet before she went back to Hiccup to clean the wound. Hiccup tensed up when Astrid began dabbing the blood off of the wound as she tried to clean it up.

Seeing that she would have to get more buckets and rags she went over to the other side of the room and got the bucket that she dipped the rag in while grabing another one before she sat them down by Hiccup and went and got more rags from a drawer, before returning back to Hiccup and sitting down to clean his wound.

"What was that all about?" Astrid asked looking up in his eyes.

Hiccup sighed as he looked away then back at her, "That was WindSlicer and I really don't know why he was here at all, except to get revenge on me. The one from the other day was Earthcracker and just like with Windslicer, he hates my guts." He stated causing her to look at him with shock and a confused face.

"Are all dragons your mortal enemies?" she asked.

"No, most of them are nice and kind, when you're on their good side and not trying to kill them," Hiccup said as Astrid rose an eyebrow.

"Then what about the ones that raid our village," She said as she went back to cleaning his wound.

"Those one's have to or else they will be eaten themselves," he stated causing Astrid to stop and give him a confused look. Hiccup sighed as he prepared himself to tell a long story. "There's a Queen at the nest that I'm from, to put it simply, if we don't give her enough food then she eats us, well except for me, Toothless and Scorchclaw."

"A Queen," Hiccup nodded to her question, "then why don't you guys just leave, why do you continue to attack us?" she asked confused.

"The Queen controls us," Hiccup said, "Well except for me, Toothless and Scorchclaw. She can kind of reach out to Toothless and Scorchclaw's mind to get them to the nest, but I'm completely untouchable."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I don't know, that's something I always wondered about." Hiccup said.

"Ok, then who the heck are Toothless and Scorchclaw," Astrid asked.

"Toothless is a Night Fury and Scorchclaw is a Monstrous Nightmare, who just so happens to be a Titanwing." Hiccup stated.

"Titanwing?" she asked.

"Big huge version of his species, a pain in the butt to," Hiccup said, "Pretty much the ranking power goes Queen, Scorchclaw, Toothless then me and it just so happens that Scorchclaw is the Queens second in command."

"I think I've seen him before, I just assume it's just some new species of dragon," She then looked up at Hiccup and frowned, "Why is he so violent, I mean he's more violent than the other dragons."

"Scorchclaw will look for every excuse to kill a human. A lot of the dragons don't mind killing humans mostly because they come at them with weapons. If you don't have a weapon and if they see you're no threat then they'll trust you," Hiccup said while seeing Astrid look side to side trying to figure out what he was saying, "But, Scorchclaw is the worst, I would know because he is the one who trained me."

"How long has he trained you," she asked.

"As long as I can remember, which isn't too much. I don't really remember my childhood. They say it was some accident that I can't remember, but I don't believe them." Hiccup said with a deadpan voice, "I can only remember 9 years of my life, I should at least be able to remember a little when I was 6, but the thing is I don't."

"Hmm that is strange," Astrid said while contemplating it.

"Ya, but back to the subject. Scorchclaw is a jerk and a monster. I know you Vikings say that all dragons are monsters, but Scorchclaw is the real monster." Hiccup said while thinking about it a little bit more. "That and Earthcraker, WindSlicer and the Queen, there are some other ones too that I don't get along with."

"More enemies," She asked Hiccup nodded, "Why do you have enemies?"

"Probably because I don't believe humans are evil and that there can be peace, I mean come on I'm part human! I'm not going to kill my own kind." Hiccup said.

"You kill two dragons though and your part dragon." She said.

"Ya, but those ones are evil. WindSlicer for example killed a dragon just for walking on his nest. Earchcraker caused a cave in on some dragons because he liked it and Scorchclaw killed a human because he looked at him funny." Hiccup said.

"So what about the good dragons like Toothless?" she asked.

"Toothless is my best friend and brother," at mentioning brother Hiccup thought about it and decided to tell her about the other dragons in the arena, "Plus you also have my sister's Stormfly and Meatlug in your arena along with my brothers Hookfang, he's the Monstrous Nightmare and Barf and Belch the Zippleback."

"Wait those dragons that we face are your siblings," she asked in shock.

"Yep, adopted of course, I just found out today that Stormfly was there along with my brothers. I couldn't really tell if it was them at first, but the sounds and smells were becoming clearer." He then looked at her then grinned, "Do you have to put such heavy doors for them though? I could've told it was them a lot quicker if they were thinner."

"Sorry, but we, I mean I didn't know." Astrid said with sad eyes, "I am also assuming Stormfly was that Nadder today as well. I'm so sorry about that I'll make it up to her."

Hiccup grinned and brought his head lower to Astrid's. "I knew it," causing her to blush and being confused at the same time when he said that, "You do care, this is proof for everything I stand for, finally someone who cares about dragons." He smiled causing her to smile as well.

"What about the Terrible Terror?" she asked.

"Oh him, I don't know him." Hiccup said.

She just grinned and went back cleaning his wound before she went over to the table to get some thread and a small needle. She had to stitch it to help it heal, but it was going to be an awesome scar once it does heal.

After she was done stitching it, she looked outside and noticed it was getting dark. Sighing she got up and lit some of the candles in the room before she was heading out. She stopped though once Hiccup spoke.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Gobber wants to meet us tonight at one of the towers." She replied.

"Do you want me to go to make sure your safe?" he asked.

"Nah I should be good, but thanks for the offer." She blushed as she went out the door.

"Oh ok, but if another dragon comes I'll be there fast." He replied.

"Thank you very much," she said in a whisper as she went out.

She race through the town till she was at the tower where Gobber and the teens were. Astrid could hear some arguing and decided to pick up the pace till she was up there seeing the teens trying to tell an irritated Gobber something.

"Gobber seriously," Fishlegs tried to explain, "There was this half human half dragon creature that killed a Timberjack that tried to attack us."

Gobber snorted as he looked at the young teens before him till his eyes fell upon Astrid. "Astrid," he said, "What really happened in the forest today, all I heard was some roaring in there causing me to run to check if you kids were alright. Instead I find the forest totally trashed and see these knuckle heads come out avoiding my gaze till now and now they're telling me that there was a half human half dragon that save them?" he said catching his breath, "Have you all gone insane?! There is no way that that is even possible!"

"But it is," Tuffnut interjected, "That thing killed that dragon like it was nothing and then got some cool battle scar from the fight." He said while smiling.

Gobber groaned and looked back at Astrid. "Please tell me you not going to say the same thing as them?" he asked.

Astrid wondered if she should tell the truth, but was instantly against it knowing then that they will send out search parties to find Hiccup. Hiccup was safe in her house however, but with his wing he couldn't get away. "I don't know what I saw," Astrid said, "All I know is that two dragons fought and one killed the other."

Gobber only nodded as he turned his attention back to the teens who were staring at Astrid in shock. "Now who else will like to tell me something that sounds reasonable?" he said looking at the confused faces of the children.

Fishlegs stumbled with his words till he found the right ones to say, "Well that dragon that killed that dragon had a broken wing I could tell."

Gobber only shook his head as he tore off a piece of chicken he was roasting and eating. "That's good, finally ye are coming around." He said while pointing the chicken at them. "It's the tails and wings you want to go for. A down dragon is a dead dragon."

He stood up and yawned before he looked back at us and pointed the chicken at us, "Good now I'm heading to bed and so should you to, tomorrow we move on to the big boys and slowly, but surely make our way to the Monstrous Nightmare, but who will win the honor of killing it?" He looked at their faces seeing who was going to say something. Tuffnut looked like he was going to say something, but thought about it again and didn't say a single word. "Alright, will see this dragon tomorrow that you claimed to be dead then will search for the one that's injured, you never know maybe it could've been the Night Fury that Astrid shot down." The teens looked towards Astrid seeing her fidget at the comment Gobber made. Looking back towards their teacher they watched him walk off.

They were going to say something to Astrid, but saw that she was already gone and decided to get some sleep for the next day. Everyone thought the same thing that night though when they remembered the day's events. That was no Night Fury.

* * *

Astrid walked quietly back home thinking about what Gobber said. A down dragon is a dead dragon. She had to help Hiccup get back up in the air or else sooner or later someone was going to see him.

Opening the door she didn't go up the stairs to where Hiccup was sound asleep, no instead she went into the middle of the room and began working on something that she should've done once they met.

Grabbing pieces of wood and rope she began her project and finished it in the late hours of the night. She blew out the last of the candles and head up stairs to get some sleep and be ready for the next day.

Once she was on her bed and set to go to sleep she felt Hiccup's wing extend over her till it was to her neck covering her completely. She smiled at this and got comfortable in the warmth that his wing provided. She knew he would keep her safe and under his wing couldn't be safer as she felt the muscles in it tense then relax from his breathing giving her reassurance that nothing was going to harm her.

 _"He is always going to there for me,"_ she thought, _"He risked his life twice just to save me and he has a broken wing. But I can tell that he will go to great lengths just to keep me safe"_ She then felt something weird as her bed creaked as she felt a body on the foot of her bed. Before she knew it a tail had moved behind her head making it a pillow for her as she stared down at the sleeping form of Hiccup.

He lied there with his arms under his head as he laid there fast asleep. She noticed that he was sort of curled around her with his wing still over her in a protecting manner. _Why was he doing this_ , she didn't know. All she knew was that she felt safer than ever before as she listened to his soft breathing.

* * *

The next day Astrid was laying her head against Hiccup's shoulder at the foot of her bed while she listed to him breathing while she was still asleep. She had moved last night for a more comfortable position and instead found herself at the bottom of her bed lying on Hiccup as her feet were on his tail where her head was supposed to be.

Yawning, she sat up and stretched while getting out from underneath Hiccup's wing and looking around to see that it was dawn. Frowning, she knew that she would have to go to dragon training today which meant being away from Hiccup and she didn't want to do that, she had a surprise for him today.

Thinking about it some more she came to the conclusion that caused a smile to spread over her face as she looked at Hiccup. Punching him in the arm he jolted awake and looked at her while groaning.

"It is too early to be awake," he said while closing his eyes to get some sleep.

"Its morning," she said punching his arm again, "You need to get up for today."

"I prefer not," Hiccup said through groggy eyes, "I haven't eaten at all and I'm exhausted from it and from my broken wing."

"That's why I stayed up last night making you splint." Astrid replied seeing the surprise on his face.

"You actually did that?" he asked looking at her, "I thought you were just going to leave me to die."

"Ha your funny," she said while getting off her bed with a grin, "and don't worry I'll bring some food along to."

Hiccup raised a confused eyebrow as she moved towards the stairs and began to notice she was doing something with her hips. Is she swinging them? That was weird, but it caused Hiccup to feel a flutter in his gut as he kept on staring at her.

Letting out a sigh he got up and made his way to the stairs as he descended down them to see Astrid holding some form of a splint. It was nicely made and it looked like it was made real carefully. Chuckling Hiccup went by her as she went to his wing and started putting the splint on it. He winced here and there, but once she was done he could now open his wing without hurting it.

"Why thank you," he said grinning down at the girl, "It feels nice, but it'll be a while before I can fly again."

"How about if you could glide," she asked playing with her fingers with a nervous look on her face. Hiccup thought about it for a second then nodded. Astrid sighed, then went to go get some fish for Hiccup since he hasn't eaten for who knows how long.

Hiccup looked back out through the window then back at Astrid who made her way back to him handing him a fish. He gratefully accepted it as he ate it in two bites before looking back at her. "Shouldn't you be heading off to training?" he asked taking another fish Astrid gave him.

"Ya, but I think I'm going to take today off," she said handing him another fish, "I want to spend my day with you if that's fine of course."

Hiccup only nodded as he downed his third fish before heading towards the door with her right behind him. Turning around Hiccup grinned at her as he opened up the door, "Now you'll see how I stay so elusive," with that he picked her up and held her to his chest as he darted out of the house making sure no one saw him.

Astrid was surprised at his speed as he hid behind things when a Viking came close and then darted out again when they were out of his sight. She could feel his muscles tense as she held onto his arms with her own as her feet dangled about while he stopped then relaxed again.

In just a few seconds they were already by the forest with Hiccup setting Astrid down as they made their way into the forest. Unbeknownst to them though a pair of green eyes watched them entering before it darted into the thick bushes as well.

* * *

"So," Astrid said beginning a conversation, "Why don't we see you ever raid us. I know you're up there watching us, but why never raid?"

"Like I said before, the Queen doesn't control me," Hiccup said grinning at her, "I'm not her lap dog and I plan on never being one. Plus if she wants her own food then she can go get it herself."

He groaned at what he said and looked up at the sky, "It's hard though to see the dragons though you grew up with and can't do anything to help them, the Queen's power is to strong. But no matter what I will still not raid, you guys don't deserve it."

"Well-urgh, maybe you should do something about it-urgh," Astrid was trying to get over a log that was too big for her to climb over and every time she tried to get over she couldn't find the footing to get over. Hiccup chuckled as he extended his left arm over her that she gratefully grabbed as he hoisted her higher while digging his claws into the log as he climbed it. Setting her down on the other side of the log he got off of the log and landed right by her side.

"I wish I could, but I can't find any weaknesses in her that I could strike at." He shook his head as they continued along the path till they were in a clearing and making Hiccup abruptly stopped as he looked over at the long grass.

Astrid noticed this and looked at him worriedly wondering if something was out there, but his eyes seemed to be transfixed upon something that was causing him to keep still. "Hiccup," she asked, "Are you ok?"

Hiccup still looked out into the field as images passed through his head. Two children seemed to be screaming, but it wasn't a bad scream it was a happy scream as they ran across the field. He stepped closer as he looked at a tree that sat in the middle of the clearing as another picture came into his mind as he saw a younger version of himself that wasn't a hybrid and younger version of Astrid by the tree sitting down.

Walking towards it he allowed the grass to flow against him as he remembered the feeling he got when he ran through this place. A memory that was forgotten, but was now coming back, "I…" Hiccup began with Astrid right behind him giving him a worried look, "I remember this place." Hiccup ended as he went up to the tree and placed his hand on it.

"I remember playing here with you," Hiccup said turning back to Astrid, "I was human, I wasn't a hybrid."

"Hiccup what are you talking about?" Astrid asked confused at what he was saying.

"I remember when we were kids," Hiccup stated looking back at the tree, "I remember when I was human, but why am I a hybrid what happened?" he asked to no one.

"Wait you were human and you said when we were kids?" Astrid asked in shock.

"Yes yes I remember now," Hiccup said looking back at Astrid while taking his arm away from the tree, "We came here when we were kids, we played in the grass then sat by this tree as we decided what we were going to do with our lives, one was that we were going to get married to each other." He said chuckling a little while looking at her in disbelief.

"What," Astrid asked in shock, "But no one knows that except for me and…." She looked back into Hiccups eyes and knew he was familiar, but couldn't place it before, till now. "Hiccup, is that you are you really Hiccup, the Hiccup I knew since we were kids, the Hiccup, my Hiccup?" she asked ginning.

Hiccup nodded happily, but then his happiness disappeared as he looked back down at her, "I can't remember much, but I do remember playing here and I remember you, it's like this place is helping regain my memory, but it's not compete. Why am I a hybrid!?" he roared looking at his hands. "They told me that it was an accident when I was little that couldn't remember, but no I knew there was something wrong with that. I was human, I had a family, I had friends, what happened!?"

"I don't know," Astrid said while freaking out still smiling, "I mean, I'm still trying to process that you're Hiccup, your Hiccup!" she almost yelled as she lunged towards him and gave him a hug, "I thought I lost you, where have you been? Why are you like this?"

"You know where I have been," Hiccup said wrapping his arms around Astrid, "Though I do not know why I am like this."

They sat there in silence as they tried to register everything that was happening till a rusting was coming from a bush. They both turned their faces to said bush with their arms still around each other as Toothless came out and ran over to them.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Toothless?" Astrid asked looking back at Hiccup, "You mean the Night Fury?"

Hiccup nodded as he looked back at Toothless who seemed to try to regain his breath as he tried to talk. **"Queen…Send…Dragons…Whew that was a long flight."** Toothless inhaled as he tried to talk.

"Well come on man, speak out." Hiccup said.

Toothless tried to talk again before his ears shot up. Hiccup gave him a puzzled look before turning his gaze to the sky and saw four figures coming. "Oh…"

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own How to train your dragon**

* * *

Hiccup looked up at the four figures that were approaching as he shoved Astrid behind him. "Who are they and why are they here?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

 **"Tidalwave, Stealth Shocker, Ramhorn, and Quickspike,"** Toothless looked at Hiccup studying him, **"Why aren't you talking in our language and instead talking in the language of the human?"**

"She's needs to know what were up against here and since dragons can understand this human language I thought it would be better to talk like this," Hiccup quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Wait," Astrid said hiding behind Hiccup's right wing, "Dragons can understand us?"

"Yep," Hiccup nodded while he looked at the approaching figures, "Now stay behind me, my scent and Toothless's should mask yours." Astrid groaned, but stayed behind Hiccup out of sight.

The First dragon to land by them was a Scauldron by the name of Tidalwave, he was a turquoise color and was the biggest dragon. The second was a purple Skrill that was Stealth Shocker. The third was a brown Rumblehorn by the name of Ramhorn and the fourth was a black Nadder by the name of Quickspike.

Quickspike smirked as he approached Toothless and Hiccup earning him some growls from the two, **"Well looky here,"** Quickspike said back to his friends before turning his head back around to face Hiccup and Toothless again, **"If it isn't the runt and his pet."**

The Rumblehorn snorted as he blew some dust off the ground and stomped his foot as if he was going to charge, **"Hiccup…Toothless, which is the runt and which is the pet?"** Ramhorn said stomping his foot again, **"Either way, it's nice to see you both."** He sneered causing the other three to laugh.

 **"Hahaha! nice one Ramhorn,"** Stealth Shocker said trying to control his laughter, **"Ha Ha Ha It is so nice to see you Hiccup and Toothless, but especially Hiccup Ha Ha Ha!"** Stealth Shocker laughed.

Tidalwave was slithering his long neck along the ground to Hiccup and Toothless till the two growled at him causing him to smirk and raise his head up, **"Why are you two here by this human village?"** he asked, **"Shouldn't you be playing with some hatchlings?"**

 **"Hahahaha! Nice one Tidalwave,"** Stealth Shocker said while continuing to chuckle.

 **"And shouldn't you four be somewhere in the depths of Hell!"** roared Toothless.

 **"Hahahaha! Sorry, but they were booked,"** Laughed Stealth Shocker.

Quickspike snorted as he circled Toothless and Hiccup causing Toothless to go on his two legs till Hiccup and him were back to back with their wings up making it impossible for them to notice Astrid was in the middle of them. The other dragons began to circle them as well as they looked at the two who roared as they got to close.

Tidalwave snorted as he tried to pick up a scent of a certain female Viking that was close to Hiccup, but couldn't find her. From what Scorchclaw said is that she is always around Hiccup and his scent should be on hers, but he couldn't seem to find her on this bloody island.

 **"Where is she?"** Tidalwave hissed.

 **"Where is who?"** Toothless asked as he snapped at Quickspike.

 **"Hahahaha, Don't play dumb with us!"** Stealth Shocker said almost pouncing on the two, but retreated once Hiccup bit and slashed at him, **"Where is this girl that is so close to Hiccup!"** He spat.

Toothless snapped at Quickspick again and almost fired at Ramhorn when he was about to charge. Hiccup slashed his arms at the air once Stealth Shocker got to close and almost bit Tidalwaves snout off once he tried to sniff Hiccup. **"Like I would tell you,"** Hiccup roared as his slash came in contact with Stealth Shocker's face causing the dragon to jump and back away, **"Why are you after her?"** Hiccup, but all out roared at them causing them to flinch.

 **"That is none of your business,"** Tidalwave said while stomping his foot, **"If the Queen wants it then the Queen gets it."**

 **"So the Queen sends a bunch of knuckle heads to do her dirty work huh,"** Hiccup roared, **"I should warn you that Earthcraker and WindSlicer met their demise once they got to close to her."**

 **"You killed them!"** Tidalwave roared, **"You betray your own kind to protect a human?"**

 **"First off your all murders anyways,"** Hiccup clenched his fists while staring at them, **"Second; I would protect the human with my life!"**

Quickspike took to the air above Hiccup and Toothless to surround them better till he saw a blond human in the middle of them. **"There protecting the human girl!"** he yelled, **"She's right between them!"** Quickspike shot his spikes at them causing Toothless to roll out of the way while Hiccup grabbed Astrid and ran past Tidalwave and Stealth Shocker.

 **"Get him!"** Ramhorn yelled as he began to charge only to be tackled by Toothless.

Toothless then jumped off of him and shot a plasma blast at the surprised Quickspike causing the dragon to fall out of the sky and hit the ground hard. Toothless then watched Tidalwave and Stealth Shocker purse Hiccup as Ramhorn got back up and growled at him. Toothless growled back before pouncing on the dragon as he clawed and bit at the dragons hide. He heard some " _Shwishing"_ that came from behind him as he jumped off of Ramhorn when the spikes hit the dragon.

Ramhorns hide was to tough for the spikes to penetrate, but a blast from Toothless sent him backwards causing the Rumblehorn to shake his head as he saw Toothless now sparing Quickspike. Growling the dragon ran to Toothless to try and stomp on him.

The black dragon saw this coming a mile away and shot up into the air before Ramhorn could get him. This caused the other dragons to also fly after him making it and aerial battle. Weaving and rolling Toothless dodged the blasts from both dragons as he tried to out maneuver them and make them tired.

* * *

Hiccup was running through the forest with his arms around Astrid holding her tightly to his chest as Tidalwave and Stealth Shocker pursued him. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup and buried her head into his shoulder as she heard the dragons chasing them.

She just wanted this all to end and wanted to be back home with Hiccup, a dragon a day she could deal with trying to kill her, but four. This was too much to handle as she heard the tree's being uprooted and trampled by the dragons behind them. Why did they want to kill her? She had done nothing wrong, but she was also afraid that they wanted to kill Hiccup to. He had done so much for her and if he would die then she couldn't live with herself.

Sneaking a peek she almost shrieked as the Skrill was nearly upon them. Sensing this Hiccup went even harder as he tried to out run the Skrill and Scaldron\\. He could see the village in front of him and hopefully he could get some villager's help, he wasn't sure if they would attack him, but if they saw him protecting Astrid then they would probably give him some help.

Once he was out of the forest he already saw Vikings with weapons in hand with that Gobber man leading them. He figured they probably heard the battle that was going on and got ready for what was coming. He could see the shocked expression on their faces as he came running towards them with an Astrid in his arms.

They were about to react when all of a sudden two more dragons burst through the tree's pursuing Hiccup. They didn't have time to register before Hiccup was already in front of them and set down Astrid before turning around to face the other dragons.

Hiccup gave off a roar and no sooner Toothless landed right by him snarling at the four dragons. Tidalwave and Stealth Shocker stayed a bit from them and growled while Ramhorn landed on a house to their right and roared down to them with Quickshot on their left squawking at them.

Hiccup looked back to see Astrid hiding behind him and seeing a shocked Gobber look at him from a few feet away. "Protect her," Hiccup ordered as his eyes flared, "They are after her. do not let them touch her!" He roared back at the dragons as he got into a battle stance with his eyes never leaving any of them as he watched them with a fire in his eyes like never before.

Toothless also growled ready to fight once someone made the first move. Everything was silent for a bit as the two sides stared off at each other. Gobber finally shaking his head to make sure he was still here looked back up at Hiccup and noticed a splint on his wing. He also took the time to look at the human parts and dragon parts on the man as he also looked at the dragon that was right by him. His gaze came down to Astrid who seemed to be trying to cling onto Hiccup's back in total fear. Clearly in Gobber's mind Astrid trusted this being that stood before him growling at the four dragons that were around them.

"You're a hybrid." Gobber said but didn't finish.

Ramhorn shot fire blasts to the ground in front of Hiccup and Toothless causing the ground to explode in front of them. Fire and dirt rained upon them as Hiccup and Toothless crouched and extended their claws and roared as the other dragons began to come at them.

Through the smoke Gobber watched the two engage the four dragons as they all clashed together. Everyone stood there in shock as they watched fire erupt and the ground explode as the creatures fought one another. Instantly Astrid went back into the crowd to get away from the intense fight that was happening right before her.

Hiccup had Tidalwaves head in one hand as he threw Stealth Shocker into a nearby building. Toothless swatted Quickspike with his tail as he clawed at Ramhorn. Both sides fired fire balls at each other and the occasional lighting and boiling water.

* * *

The town watched in amazement as fire and smoke began to build up as the creatures still fought one another. Eventually though it got to dangerous. "Everyone evacuate!" Gobber yelled as he hurried the teens away before a Scaldron's head landed in the middle of where everyone was standing. It growled before bringing its head up only for it to come back down as Hiccup jumped on it and began to pound it into the ground by raising his two fists up and bringing them down. He was shot off by a bolt of lighting from the big Skrill and went into Gobber's forge causing the front part of the building to collapse.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she tried to run towards the forge. No sooner though an axe flew from it and embedded itself in the side of the Scaldron who let out a pain filled roar. She looked to see Hiccup coming out as he released a fire blast at the Skrill. Her eyes caught his and she saw something there she had never seen before, it was anger. He then glided over them and continued to fight the Scaldron by continuing to pound it and claw at it while it tried to snap at him with its jaws.

Astrid then looked to see that Toothless was firing a fire blast at the Deadly Nadder before he clawed at the Rumblehorn. The dragon shot fire all around trying to get the black one off as he dug his claws into his flesh.

Everywhere was chaos as the dragons fought one another blowing up houses and moving big piles of dirt as they collided with one another. Fire soon erupted on the field of battle causing a searing heat that the villagers had to avoid. The fight kept on getting uglier and uglier. Hiccup's stitches had reopened and there were numerous of other cuts around his body as he slammed his fist into the Rumblehorns head.

Gobber deciding that it was enough gathered a group of warriors and charged off into battle. They swung their weapons at the Scaldron who became angry at this and was about to fire at all of them with hot water before Hiccup tackled him and brought his head down. No sooner though the Nadder was upon Hiccup and started to claw at him causing him to roar out in pain as the Nadders claws drove into his flesh.

Gobber saw this and went into action as he threw a hammer at the beasts head to stop the attack so that Hiccup could recover and go back into the fight. The Vikings were being helpful by driving the dragons back to the forest along with Hiccup's and Toothless's help. The four dragons roared before they took off to get away from the fight as Hiccup and Toothless stood before the Viking's.

A great fire was before them as Hiccup and Toothless both roared out in victory. The fire only added to their greatness as they roared causing the village to look at in awe. But what caught everyone's attention was Hiccups eyes that seemed to burn anger and hatred.

They continued to do this as Hiccup and Toothless didn't stop roaring making sure that every dragon that was around knew not to mess with them. Their roars carried on for miles and around the island as the great fire that was before them intensified.

 _ **"Yes,"**_ a voice whispered in Hiccups head, _**"Let your anger control you. Let it consume you my child!"**_ Hiccup's eyes turned red as he shook his head trying to regain himself and get the voice out of his mind. _**"Soon child, soon, you shall be mine!"**_

* * *

Astrid stepped forward to both HIccup and Toothless catching everyone's attention, even the enraged Hiccup as everything went quiet as they looked each other along with Gobber, Toothless and the rest of the Viking's. She kept on walking looking at Hiccup in the eyes as she saw the red fire in them and the anger. She saw the numerous cuts and wounds that were around him as his chest heaved. The fire began to die down in him as he saw Astrid approaching with a concerned look on her face.

Once she was right by him she grabbed his hand and held it as she held his gaze for a long time. Their eyes never left each others as the redness in his eyes began to die down. "You're ok Hiccup," Astrid whispered as they put there heads closer to each other before they were mere inches from each other, "No one will hurt you or me." She finished as their lips met. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist with their eyes closed.

Everyone stared in shock as they watched the two kiss with the fire going on behind them. It was something that they all would remember and never forget. Astrid Hofferson kissing a boy, even if that boy was some half dragon she was kissing him.

Gobber dropped his hammer and the teens stared dumbfounded as they continued to watch them. Toothless had big eyes and watched with wonder trying to figure out what this lip to lip contact meant.

Astrid and Hiccup sat there though embracing each other as they drew apart for a second as they rested their foreheads against each other smiling. "You know I just met you four days ago." Astrid said pecking his cheek.

"Aw, we've know each other for a longer time then that," Hiccup replied kissing her cheek, "It was just a matter of time till we were by each other again."

"You promise me you want leave?" she asked.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked.

"Just checking you know, I really don't want to miss you again I want you to be by me," she said, "and I want to spend every moment with you by me, you have protected me and put your life on the line for me and for that I love you." She said drawing him in another kiss.

"Now," she said putting her forehead on his, "We just need to convince the villager's to let you stay."

"What I have just done, I don't think they have a choice." He laughed kissing her.

They then looked back at the Vikings to see their stunned faces before turning to them. Hiccup had his arms draped over Astrid to which she held onto as she looked at her tribe with a smile before speaking.

"Village Hiccup, Hiccup village." She said then looked over at Toothless. "Village, Toothless, Toothless Village." This caused some confused looks as they looked between Hiccup and the Night Fury trying to decide what to make of them.

Hiccup then whispered in Astrid's ear. "So what do you think they're going to ask first? Why is Toothless called Toothless or why am I a hybrid?"

Astrid just smiled and thought about it for a second before answering. "Probably going to ask you why you are a hybrid."

"I thought so." He said.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own how to train your dragon.**

Gobber for once in his life was at a loss of words of what stood before him. He has seen trolls steal his left socks, battle sea serpents, played rock paper scissors with a three armed man, but never before would he have imagined seeing a hybrid and not only that, see Astrid, the most brutal deadly warrior of her time kiss the being and seemed completely relaxed by it, but it was something Astrid said that made him look differently at the hybrid. She called him Hiccup.

He studied the features of the hybrid seeing the auburn hair and the green eyes, but also the scar that was on his chin. But the most notable feature was his eyes, those bright green eyes that resembled a smaller Hiccup, one that was human. He wasn't a father to the boy, but he acted like it and a father never forgets his child. He may look different, but in Gobber's life there was always an explanation for it, for some odd reason Hiccup was half dragon and part human, but that didn't matter to him.

Stepping forward his mouth was opened and his eyes began to water causing Hiccup and Astrid to look at him strangely for his actions. "Hiccup," Gobber breathed causing the two to raise an eyebrow at him, "Hiccup, I thought you were dead." Gobber came closer shocking everyone that was around him.

It soon started to dawn in the villagers heads of what Gobber was saying, but it wasn't possible! How could be Hiccup? The heir of Berk, The small little child they knew him as that was taken by a dragon when he was little. The way however Gobber was acting caused them to think twice as they studied the boy. Like Gobber they noticed those green eyes, if one thing the villagers remember about Hiccup, besides him being small and somewhat different then most, were those eyes.

"The chief's lost child?" some began to murmur.

"How can this be?" another voice said.

"How is he a hybrid?" another voice said.

Astrid raised an eyebrow and looked at Hiccup who had a flabbergasted face as he listened to the villagers and watched Gobber walk up to him slowly. Astrid moved to Hiccup's side allowing Gobber to get closer to Hiccup and looked him right in the eyes. Just when Gobber was about to move closer memories started to flood Hiccup's mind of Gobber when he was a child, they would go hunting for trolls, laugh, joke, enjoyed each other's company and he was his apprentice.

Hiccup looked down at the man with tears in his eyes as the man hugged him. Hiccup did the same trying to stop a sob; Gobber however did not and let his feelings out for the young boy. Never would he have imagined seeing Hiccup again. There were so many questions and so little time before Stoick would come home, but he had to figure this out before he did so that the Chief's son, the child, the heir can be welcomed home with big open arms.

Everyone began to crowd the young teen completely ignoring Toothless in the process. The fire still raged in the background, but they didn't care, they wanted to see what the Chief's son had become. They noticed the scars and gash across his chest where blood was flowing out. Not long after, Hiccup went to one of his knees in near exhaustion causing Astrid to instantly be by his side with Toothless as well.

"He needs help," Gobber yelled, "Get the towns healer and the lot of you go put out the fire!" Every Villager did as they were told while some of the Viking men came forward to help lift up Hiccup. They rushed him to the healer's house and instantly put him on the bed while they tended to his wounds. Toothless had to stay outside so that he wouldn't get in the way, but Astrid was allowed to be by Hiccup's side holding his hand for comfort.

* * *

Meanwhile, the villagers battled the fire from outside trying to extinguish the flames. Toothless thought he could help by lifting up two buckets and flying up over the fire while dropping the water on the fire. The villagers saw this and after some thought and some processing of what just happened put aside their awe and hatred for the beast and began to give him bigger buckets as he went over head and dropped the liquid on the flame.

Toothless was the one that helped start this fire so in his mind he was going to help put it out with the villagers help if they wanted or not. After a while the flame began to reseed and go out. The villagers were exhausted, but they all wanted to see how Hiccup was doing, but still being a little cautious however, they kept their distance from the hut and the dragon.

With the Crowd around the hut, Toothless had to stand on his back legs so that he could see Hiccup being tended to. The boy let out groans as the healers began to stitch up his wounds and clean them. They eventually brought out some alcohol and had to pour it on the wounds to help sterilize them, causing Hiccup to roar out in pain, but stayed still as Astrid held his hand.

Hiccups claws dug into the wood that he was on as more water and alcohol was poured on him while the healers applied some herbs and other plants on his wounds.. His hand was still in Astrid's as he looked at her seeing her face in a smile that reassured him that he could push through this.

"Rooooaaaaaarrr!" Hiccup roared as more alcohol penetrated his wounds to clean out the infection. His tail began to knock over stuff that was to close causing some of the Vikings to hold him down from thrashing.

They had to use stronger men for this job due to Hiccups strength and power as some were lifted off the ground from his limbs. Never before have had the Vikings dealt with something this strong, it would take almost half the village and Toothless to hold him down if he kept thrashing. Hiccup's gaze never left Astrid's though as he tried to fight the pain and control himself.

Eventually when it was all over, Hiccup lied there breathing deeply while still holding Astrid's hand as he looked up at the ceiling trying to resist to thrash or yell even more with the pain that was throughout his body.

* * *

Tidalwave, Stealth Shocker, Ramhorn and Quickspike where all angry as they landed on the other side of the island far away from any Viking or dragon as they began to clean their wounds, Tidalwave grabbed the axe out from his side with his mouth and snapped it with his jaws while Ramhorn licked a cut on his right shoulder that was from Toothless.

 **"Well that could've gone better,"** Quickspike yelped as he pulled a splinter from his right ankle.

 **"Hahahahaha! I say we just go back there again and see who can kill him first!"** Stealth Shocker cackled.

Tidalwave growled as he stomped his front right foot on the Skrill pinning him to the ground. **"I should have suspected such a pathetic suggestion from you,"** Tidalwave snarled while Stealth Shocker tried to get out from under his foot.

 **"Careful! Careful!,"** Squeaked Stealth Shocker as Tidalwaves foot was removed from him.

 **"We shall need reinforcements,"** growled Tidalwave, **"The girl is not only protected by Hiccup and Toothless, but an entire village now surrounds her! No more hiding, no more sulking in the shadows in fear of Hiccup's power. It is time we called our fellow brothers and sisters who also despise the runt and finish the job that our Queen has given us."**

Quickspike clawed at the ground as a wicked smiled came on his face. He raised his head up towards the sky and started to roar calling more of their brothers and sisters from the nest to assist them.

Ramhorn grunted before he walked up to Tidalwave causing the tidal class dragon to look down at him while removing his foot from the strike class dragon. **"What are we going to do about Hiccup, though?"** he asked, **"Last time I checked Scorchclaw told us not to kill him."**

Tidalwave only growled remembering the Titanwing's words as he looked back up at the sky and began to contemplate what to do with the Hybrid. **"We can't kill him, but that doesn't mean we can't make him suffer,"** Tidalwave snarled before he looked back at Ramhorn, **"Killing the human will cause him suffering, but since she is too well protected we shall torment him every day of his life on this miserable pile of mud by sending our brothers and sisters out daily to inflict pain upon him."** Stealth Shocker came closer to hear more of Tidalwaves plan as he leaned up against a tree to rest. Tidalwave smirked before he extended his claws on his right front paw while looking down at them. **"And when Hiccup is too tired to protect the human girl… Then. We. Strike!"** he slashed his paw towards Stealth Shocker, causing the dragon to yelp and duck as Tidalwaves claws slashed threw the tree.

* * *

Days past as the Villager's watched Hiccup trying to recover from the battle while also trying to get comfortable with a Night Fury around now that wasn't harming them. It was weird to them and they were on edge for the most part, but Gobber's and Astrid's words persuaded them to relax a bit, but not enough to where they weren't stealing worried glances at the dragon.

Hiccup however, was slowly trying to get better. He got the worst wounds out of the fight compared to Toothless who only had a few scratches and scrapes to which the Night Fury's response was that Hiccup wasn't careful enough in fights and he also smugly put that he was just a better fighter. The nights though, were long and the days were unbearable, but slowly and surely Hiccup had recovered and was now sitting up on the bed with Astrid near him.

These past few days were torment to her as she watched Hiccup struggled in getting back on his feet. His wing looked fine surprisingly and some of his cuts were already healed. The healers were surprised that he could recover so fast in such a little amount of time, they thought it would take weeks for him to get better, even Toothless was shocked.

Hiccup groaned as he placed his right hand against his head trying to stop a throbbing headache that had come to him earlier that morning. He was also quite shocked to see how fast he healed, but he didn't really care how it happened, he was just glad it did happen. The question though still made him ponder about his life and wonder why he never could heal as fast as he did now, but even when he had a broken wing he could function a lot better than most dragons did. It made him suspicious and now since every cut on his body was nearly healed his suspicion grew. The healers told him that he must have some type of healing power or it was something from the Gods because in all their years they have never seen someone heal as fast as him.

Looking out the door he could feel the breeze that came through inviting him to go out and fly, but Astrid was hesitant when he got up and took his first step only to have his leg buckle from under his weight almost causing him to fall.

Astrid was right there to catch him and so was Toothless as Hiccup smiled warmly at them as they helped him get out of the house to an awaiting Gobber who had a big smile on his face once he saw Hiccup. A question came into Hiccup's mind before he was standing in front of Gobber with the help from Astrid and Toothless, a question that had been on his mind for these past few days.

"Gobber," he said causing the man to look at him with a brighter smile, "How did you know it was me, I mean, it took Astrid a few days to figure it out that I was the Hiccup that was taken a long time ago and that only happened once memories started coming back to me."

Gobber only nodded his head in understanding before he looked at Hiccup up and down. "You see laddie, even if you somehow you lost a few limbs and had an eye patch on ye and completely shaved your head I would still know it was you."

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"How," Gobber asked taken aback a little, "Because I was the one who raised you, I noticed all your features once I laid my eyes upon you that make you, you." To put more emphasis on what he was saying he came up to Hiccup and knocked the back of his head with his hook. "You still have that same scar on your chin from all those years ago, your eyes have not changed a bit and your attitude has only changed slightly."

"Oh Gobber I didn't know you knew that much about me, I thought you were going to know me because of my charming looks." Hiccup said with sarcasm.

"See that's what I'm talking about," Gobber said waving his hands around in circles, "You still act like this."

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said.

"Yes, all of you," Gobber said while poking at his chest, "When you were screaming and throwing temper tantrums while were helping you that only reminded me more of you when you were younger when you stubbed your toe."

Hiccup blushed as he rolled his eyes with Astrid giggling right beside him. Toothless cocked an eyebrow and gave him a crossed look. **"You screamed because you stubbed your toe?"**

"It was when I was like four," Hiccup tried to explain.

Toothless only snorted as he looked back at Gobber, **"Baby."**

Hiccup only groaned as he looked from Toothless to Gobber who was looking at him. He could tell Gobber was looking at his wings and tail while he sighed catching the man's attention knowing full well what he was thinking about. "No I don't know how I turned into a hybrid so don't ask."

Gobber only nodded skeptically as he looked down at Hiccup's claws then back at Hiccup, "Aye I don't suspect you would, I've only heard legends of this happening, but never believed them." he said while scratching his chin.

"This is coming from a guy who believes in trolls," Hiccup signed but raised his eyebrows at what Gobber just said, "Wait you just said you heard legends of this?"

"Aye, but I would have to look for the book that has them," he said looking at the Meade hall then back at Hiccup, "There in the library somewhere, but it'll take me awhile to find them." he said while heading off towards the hall, but stopped to look back at Hiccup.

"Oh and Hiccup," he asked, "What were those dragons doing here?"

"I would like to know that myself," Hiccup said while giving off a groan, "All I know is that there after Astrid for some reason."

Gobber nodded before he continued, "Well then, till your father comes home you and Toothless are to be assigned to be Astrid's guards."

"Wait, my father?" Hiccup asked in disbelief from what Gobber just said.

"Yeah your father will give you further instruction once he gets back….oh." he said looking off into the distance. "This might be a problem."

"Ya think?" Hiccup asked breathing a little bit faster.

Gobber scratched his head for a bit before turning to Hiccup, "Well good luck," and with that he left a Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless with their mouths open.

"Did he just say good luck?" Astrid asked Hiccup who only looked at his old mentor before nodding.

"Yep," he said.

 **"I'm taking it your dad is not that big of a fan towards dragons?"** Toothless asked.

"Nope, not from what I'm slowly remembering," Hiccup deadpanned.

 **"Well then were dead or your dead, because once I see some Viking run after with an axe in hand I'm out."**

"Thanks for the support bud."

"What are we going to do Hiccup, Stoick should be back in a few weeks or a month," she said nervously, "How are we going to explain to him that you are you and that not all dragons are bad."

"If you mean we it's just going to be me and you, because Toothless here doesn't want anything to do with it."

Astrid glared at Toothless who only shook his head, **"That's not what I said,"** he groaned.

"Well what do you think is going to happen?" Hiccup said glaring at Toothless.

Toothless thought about it for a moment as he looked at the nervous Viking's that were around them then back to Hiccup, **"Good luck,"** he flew off without another word and landed ontop of the Meade Hall.

"Useless reptile," Hiccup said grabbing Astrids hand and leading her to back to her house.

 **"I heard that!"** Toothless yelled.

"You were meant to!"

* * *

Back in the Queens nest dragons were swirling around her as they flew from perch to perch. The Queen watched as a few dragons flew out of the cave and into the air without even acknowledging her. **"Scorchclaw!"** she roared as the dragon flew right by her, **"What are those dragons doing?"**

Scorchclaw squinted his eyes as he tried to look at the dragons, **"They appear to be leaving the nest."** He said.

 **"I can see that you idoit, but why?"** she said with anger in her voice.

 **"My guess is the dragons that we sent to Hiccup are requiring some aid."** He growled.

The Queen only smiled at what her second in command had just said before turning her gaze up at the dragons that were leaving. **"He is growing stronger, I can sense It."** she chuckled.

 **"Toothless isn't here, should I send some scouts to go find him?"** Scorchclaw asked.

 **"No he is with Hiccup and don't worry, I think Hiccup will need a bit more help with more dragons coming after him."** She smirked.

 **"Should I send aid to go help Hiccup, I know these dragons don't like him and will probably kill him if they had the chance."** Scorchclaw said preparing to fly to get some help for Hiccup.

 **"No, don't worry, he already has aid."** She said while chuckling.

* * *

 **Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was a lot of fun to do. Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own How to train your dragon.**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless walked with each other towards the arena with Astrid in between them and the teens in front of them. Hiccup smiled to himself as he walked with a new green shirt on and a new pair of brown shorts, that were supposed to be pants, given to him by the towns tailor as a thank you for saving them from the dragons.

Although most of the villagers were still a little bit hesitant towards Hiccup and Toothless at first it didn't take them to long to accept them after a week and after listening to them, well mostly Hiccup, they have come to find out not all dragons are as bad as they thought, except for the ones that hated Hiccup.

Gobber was though a big help in convincing the villagers, so over time it made it easier for them to accept the hybrid and dragon. However Gobber had told Hiccup that convincing his father was going to be another story and with the days ticking by Hiccup had to act quickly to make it look like to his father that dragons can be trusted and be made friends. This was exciting for Hiccup to see his father again, but he dreaded it so much as well. He remembered the raids as he watch the vast Viking let his anger out on his brothers and sisters, yelling and cursing at them as he tried to kill them saying that he will avenge his son and wife for taking them from him.

That always brought sadness to Hiccup whenever he would listen to him rage and wonder what dragon would do that, but now he knew that he was the chiefs son and that he was taken. He didn't know who toke him still or how he became the creature he was now. That part of his memory was still unclear and even when he tried he couldn't remember.

His mind though, was on something else at the moment that called for more attention. He, Astrid, Toothless and the gang are walking with each other because they were going to the arena to free the other dragons. It wasn't easy to convince Gobber and the villager's though, but Hiccup explained that they are his friends that he grew up with and with the attacks from his old enemies this past week that happened every single day they were going to need the extra help. Just this morning Hiccup and Toothless killed a Gronkle and a Nadder by the names of Snapjaw and Overkill that hated Hiccup since he was 9.

He knew that Tidalwave and the others were behind these attacks and it was just a matter of time before they sent an army after them or more preferably Astrid. This still confused Hiccup to why they wanted her dead, he knew it had to do with something that the Queen told them to do, but why did the Queen want her dead?

This had only made Hiccup more protective over Astrid and angry keeping an eye on her 24/7 and with his healing factor, which was so fast now that when he gets clawed or blasted the injuries instantly heal. He was unstoppable in his mind, which only fueled the flames inside of him to protect Astrid even more no matter the cost.

As they were approaching the arena Hiccups mind then went to why Astrid had kissed him, not that he didn't like it and all, but he found it weird. Sure they knew each other when they were kids, but they haven't seen each other in 9 years. He couldn't say though that she was the only one that initiated it, because he also had the urge to kiss her. Again he didn't know why, but it felt natural to do it.

Hiccup looked down from the corner of his eyes as he held Astrid's left hand as they walked. For a girl that had a streak of being known for her short temper and incredible combat skills, he found that she had a soft side. He wasn't going to say that to her of course, he liked having all his limbs attached, but feeling her soft skin against his rough scaly hard skin made him smile. Eventually he would ask her why she kissed him, but he was just going to enjoy this moment.

The moment quickly disappeared as he saw the twins rush forward into the arena to release the dragons. Hiccup wanted to do this slowly with everyone getting to know each other, but from what he remembered the twins were anything, but slow. Maybe slow to understand things and to remember, but not slow to cause destruction.

"Guys wait!" Hiccup shouted entering the arena with everyone behind him. It was too late as the twins released all the dragons and watch the madness that unfolded next.

 **"Freedom!"** Hookfang shouted as he darted out of his cage.

 **"Move it loser!"** Barf said to Belch.

 **"No you move it butt munch!"** Belch retorted back

 **"What cha call me!"** Barf said releasing some gas at his brother.

 **"I take that back fart breath!"** Belch said sparking the gas to which it blew up in both their faces.

 **"Where are some rocks?! I'm starving!"** Meatlug yelled as she flew around the arena.

 **"Aww it's nice to finally be out,"** Storm said spreading out her wings basking in the sun with a Toothless staring wide eyed at her, **"That place was so cramped and filthy! Who would want to help me clean myself?"** Toothless slowly raised his right paw up in the air causing Hiccup to chuckle a bit while the teens huddled around the two of them as the dragons flew and ran around.

The dragons finally took notice that they weren't the only ones in there and instantly pounced on Hiccup. **"Hiccup!"** Hookfang shouted as he sniffed Hiccup up and down pushing the others aside, **"You look good, what have you been doing lately? Why do you smell like some human female has been all over you?"**

 **"Ha Ha Ha, nice to see you to Hookfang,** " Hiccup replied while getting up.

 **"What, no love for me?"** Toothless asked causing them to look at him.

 **"Toothless!"** they all shouted before tackling him.

 **"I regret saying anything! Hey no, that area is off limits! Hookfang!"** Toothless struggled while he tried to get out from underneath the dragons before he had anymore of his areas sniffed.

The dragons finally calmed down and looked from Hiccup to the teens to Toothless. They then approached the teens sniffing them realizing that they didn't have any weapons on them, they could thank Hiccup for that later as they tried to find out who these people were.

 **"Hey,"** Stormfly said as she sniffed Astrid, **"isn't this the one who smashed my head?"**

 **"She is Stormfly, but she is so sorry for doing that,"** Hiccup said as he approached the two and gave Astrid a reassuring smile. She seemed nervous from the dragon that kept on sniffing her, but with Hiccup there she could do it.

 **"Oh ok, I accept her apology."** Stormfly squawked.

"What did she say?" Astrid asked.

"She says she accepts your apology." Hiccup stated with a smile.

Astrid grinned as she turned to start to pet Stormfly while complementing her on how pretty she was. Hiccup looked around and found that Hookfang and Snotlout were having some sort of glaring contest. Sighing Hiccup went up to the two to try and figure out what the heck was going on.

 **"Hiccup,"** Hookfang said as he approached, **"This human is an arrogant self center idiot just by looking at him."**

"Hiccup," Snotlout said in equal tone, "This dragon is a dimwitted stupid reptile just by looking at him."

 **"Hiccup, I like this human."**

"Hiccup I like this dragon."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow as the two only glared at each other even more. Shaking his head Hiccup went over to see that Barf and Belch held the twins by their shirts so that they wouldn't kill each other. Nodding Hiccup went over to see Fishlegs cuddling with the Gronkle and singing to her.

Hiccup shook his head as he went to Toothless while the Night Fury watched the whole thing. **"There like the perfect matches for these humans."** Toothless said while watching Snotlout trying to grab the horns on Hookfang to which the dragon responded by lifting up its head and started growling.

 **"I know right."** Hiccup said as he looked over at the door to the Terrible Terror. **"Hmm, missed one."**

Hiccup was approaching the door only to be stopped by Stormfly's voice as she saw him going towards it. **"Hiccup, that dragon in there hasn't spoken at all and by the smell of it it's a Terrible Terror."**

 **"I know Stormfly, did you say that it hasn't spoken at all?"** She nodded as Hiccup quirked up an eyebrow, **"Ok then, that's weird.** All of you head back to the village, don't try to scare any villagers and protect Astrid with your life." He said switching back to human language.

The others nodded as they headed out of the exit while Hiccup and Toothless approached the Terrible Terrors door. Looking at each other Hiccup shrugged as he opened up the doors with Toothless to his right. Right when they opened up the doors they heard a purr in the back of the cage as two yellow eyes appeared.

 **"You should have not opened up the door, Senior."** The voice said in some accent that neither of them understood. Hiccup raised an eyebrow while Toothless furrowed his brow trying to make out the little dragon that was coming their way. **"Now since you have interrupted my slumber you shall face me, mi amigo's."** The Terror came out walking on two legs with his claw retracted.

 **"Aww look he's walking on two legs."** Hiccup said crouching down a little with a smile.

 **"What the! Terrors don't act like this!"** Toothless yelled while jumping up, **"Let's back up real slowly, this is no ordinary Terror."**

 **"It's just a Terror Toothless,"** Hiccup said with annoyance in his voice before looking back at the Terror, **"Come here little fella come here."**

The Terror purred then went to all fours and began to run to Hiccup who began to whistle at him. The Terror then jumped up to him extending his claws with Hiccup's eyes going wide as the Terror clung to his leg and started scratching.

 **"Ah what the,"** Hiccup yelled as the Terror went all around his body while scratching him, **"Ah get it off!"**

The Terror made its way underneath Hiccups shirt before popping out of the center giving a hiss as he continued to claw at him. Toothless bounded forward trying to spot the Terror. **"Don't worry I got him!"** Toothless yelled before he moved around and kicked his hind legs in Hiccups more private parts. **"Did I get him?"**

Hiccup looked up while crouching down and gave a glare. **"No you got em."** He said as the Terror jumped from behind him and landed close by the weapons rack. **"Aw I'll kill that Terror!"**

The Terror without even looking stepped on a swords handle before it was tossed up in the air as it landed in his right hand before he pointed it at the two. **"I like to see you try hibrido!"**

Hiccup and Toothless both looked at each other before they both got the same idea.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless ran across the forest screaming as their assailant was hot on their heels. The Terror ran on two legs as he kept on screaming, **"En garde!"** as he held his sword. Now this wasn't normal, but what did you suspect. There was a hybrid, a Night Fury running from some enraged Terror holding a sword, ya this so was not normal.

The villagers were in for a treat as they lined up in rows preparing for an attack as they listened to Hiccup scream. Many of them were not prepared to see Hiccup and a Night Fury running out of the bushes with a Terror holding a sword yelling at them.

Gobber's mouth dropped as he watched the scene play out in front of him as Hiccup was doing some zig zag motion running towards them while Toothless bounded over avoiding the slashes from the Terror. "Serpentine, Serpentine!" Hiccup yelled.

 **"That doesn't work!"** Toothless roared as he jumped up, **"You'll get stab in the butt before you…OW!"** Toothless shot up in the air when the Terror stabbed his butt.

 **"El Night Fury,"** The Terror hissed, **"Most cocky amongst dragons."**

Hiccup and Toothless continued to run pass the villagers and confused dragons as they watched the Terror due a flip above them and land in front of Hiccup and Toothless. Using his sword he quickly sliced a barrel that was near carving in two SS's. **"Fear me for I am Sharpshot!"** The Terror roared before lunging at them.

In mid flight however he was caught in the air by Astrid, as she held him by the scruff of his neck while glaring at him causing him to drop his sword, **"Aww Diablo!"** he yelled causing Hiccup to glare at him.

"What did you call her?" Hiccup said.

 **"Ah don't talk to it Hiccup, I say we make sure he doesn't make any more spawns of himself ever again!"** Toothless smiled at his idea causing the Terror to freak before them.

" **Oh please on, Oh please no!"** The Terror begged **, "Spare me! You are looking for help? I can give it to you, please just spare me!"**

Hiccup exchanged glances with Toothless before looking back at the Terror, "Deal, but you have to promise to not to attack anybody else."

The Terror quickly nodded while looking up at Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Astrid and motioned her to set the Terror down. She gave him a look but huffed and set the Terror down who began to praise Hiccup for sparring his manhood.

Astrid looked at Hiccup who had no idea what to do with the Terror worshiping him before she asked him, "So what was that all about?" she asked.

Hiccup just smiled before responding, "I just got you another body guard."

Before she could answer though Gobber came up to Hiccup, "I don't want to know what that was all about, but Hiccup I need you to come with me. It's urgent." Hiccup nodded and gestured for Astrid to follow. The Terror Sharpshot continued to praise Hiccup as he followed him as well, making Toothless roll his eyes whenever the Terror shouted out praises.

* * *

When they entered through the doors into the Meade Hall, Gobber gestured for them to follow him to a table with an old book on it. Quirking an eyebrow Hiccup sat down with Astrid sitting by him. Sharpshot perched himself on Hiccup's left shoulder to which Hiccup didn't mind, as Toothless came around to the front of the table with Gobber.

Gobber opened up the old book and began to skim through the pages till he found what he was looking for, "Ok laddy I'm not sure if this fully explains why you're a hybrid, but I will do my best to try and tell you what it says in this book." After Hiccup nodded Gobber continued. "Ok so from what it says here, it's more like a story so be bare with me, it's says in the beginning of time dragons and humans once lived in perfect harmony with each other and on special occasions a powerful dragon would turn a human into a hybrid." Hiccup nodded as he scratched his chin in thought while Astrid, Sharpshot and Toothless were trying to comprehend a time when dragons and humans lived in harmony.

"However, there were issues involving these hybrids," Gobber said getting their attention, "Apparently the hybrids became too powerful and sought to rule both species. It was a bloody war filled with anger and hate as the hybrids fought the humans and dragons. No one knew why the hybrids sought such power; they were a kind and forgiving race and were chosen to become hybrids because of their kind hearts. Eventually the human and dragons found out that a dragon was controlling the hybrids and seeking to make itself ruler of both species. So to put the story short, big mean dragon controlled hybrids, hybrids break control and kill big mean dragon, hybrids then became human again from the dragons that made them hybrids and both species separated from each other, the end." Gobber closed the book and looked at Hiccup who furrowed his brow while the others were trying to understand what Gobber was saying.

"Wow Gobber you sure now how to tell a story," Hiccup said in a sarcastic voice.

"You suspect me to read this entire book," Gobber gestured to the book with his hook, "I barely made it through the first page before falling asleep."

"There has to be more Gobber, that can't be it." Hiccup said putting his hands on his hair while he grabbed his hair. "A big powerful dragon made them, how does that explain how I'm…" Hiccup stopped as he realized something, he looked at Astrid then back at Gobber.

His eyes widen as the realization hit him head on. "The Queen," Hiccup breathed.

"The who?" Gobber asked.

Astrid then widened her eyes of what Hiccup was trying to say. "Hiccup you don't think?" Astrid asked him only for him to nod.

"I don't think I know." Hiccup replied.

"Know what?" Gobber asked getting impatient.

"Gobber the place I have been for the past nine years of my life has been at the nest." Hiccup said to Gobber causing the man's mouth to open to respond, but Hiccup continued. "There is a Queen at the nest that control's all the dragons and she is very powerful. I'm not sure what she used to turn me into this."

"Magic," Gobber said causing Hiccup to look up at him, "Ya magic, I forgot to tell you that part."

"Thanks Gobber that would've been nice to know." Hiccup said with a groan.

"Don't mention it laddie, but if a Queen turned you into this, then why don't we go there and beat the yak dung out of her till she makes you human again." Gobber said with a smile.

"Problem is she's too powerful and too big, I haven't found any way to defeat her." Hiccup said with a sigh.

Gobber only nodded in agreement, "Alright then boy will wait till your father gets home then will go from there of what will do next." Gobber said, "Oh and I'll do the talking I don't want your father to come at you with an axe in hand trying to cut your head off."

Hiccup nodded as Gobber left leaving the four of them there in the hall alone. "Well will just see how dad is when he sees me." Hiccup deadpanned earning him a punch from Astrid.

"Have more confidence in yourself." She groaned.

"I will if he doesn't come at me with an axe." Hiccup said.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating earlier, but I had to think hard before I started writing again before I knew what I wanted, plus I also needed the rest.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own How to train your dragon.**

 **In this story Hiccup is able to shot both fire blasts and plasma blasts.**

 **Keylars: Ya I got the idea from shrek for chapter 6. I just love that movie especially puss.**

 **Storygirl1997: Hey glad you like my story I'm a fan of yours too.**

* * *

A Battered ship came into the harbors of Berk were Gobbler waited at the docks for its arrival, in hopes that they at least found the nest, but by the looks of it they didn't. Once the ship was docked and the crew off Gobbler saw Stoick and realized he wasn't overly pleased, "So I guess you found the nest? Gobbler asked.

"Not even close." Stoick replied with a scowl. "I hope you had better success then I did."

"Well if you mean you can be a parent again, then yes." Gobbler replied with a smile. Stoick looked at him with confusion all over his face till a group of villagers came running down to greet him.

"Congratulations Stoick everyone is so relived."

"He's back Stoick, he's back!"

"He looks different, but no one cares."

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate."

Stoick tried to wrap his mind around of what everybody was saying until he looked at Gobbler for an answer. "Who's back?" He asked causing Gobber to give a nervous smile.

"Someone who might have been taken by a dragon nine years ago," He said shyly.

Stoick furrowed his brow trying to understand what Gobber was trying to say. Someone taken 9 years ago, who could that be? The only person that was taken was... It instantly dawned on Stoick who it was before he could control his voice of what to say, "Hiccup?" He said with his voice breaking a little.

"Who would have thought it ay, one day he comes running out of the forest with Astrid in his arms while taking on four dragons." Gobber said with a smile.

Stoick was just trying to register that Hiccup was back, but hearing that he had Astrid in his arms while taking on four dragons. He was speechless. "My Hiccup," Stoick finally said with his eyes going wide, "took on four dragons while protecting Astrid? My Hiccup, my son is home?" He said teary eyed

"Well he told me and the village to protect her while he and his friend took on the four dragons," Gobber said hesitantly knowing what Stoick's next question was going to be.

"Who's his friend and how were they able to take on four dragons?" Stoick asked in wonder wiping away the tears.

Gobber sighed causing Stoick to look at him suspiciously as he rubbed the back his neck. "Now Stoick, it has been nine years and a lot can happen during that time," Gobbler said causing Stoick to raise an eyebrow at him, "Now I don't want you to overreact to what I'm about to tell ya, because it will be a lot to take in at first you know."

"What are you trying to say Gobber?" Stoick asked with a tich of anger in his voice. "What is wrong with my son?"

"What I'm trying to say is...ummm" Gobber was hesitating now as he saw Stoick only get angrier for him prolonging to tell him what happened to Hiccup.

"Out with it Gobber, what are you trying..."

BOOM!

"Raaaaawwwwrrrrr!"

Both men along with everybody on the docks jolted their heads up to see a cloud of smoke and a figure hurtling from it towards the cliffs while smashing into the sides of them before it landed right on the docks in front of Stock and Gobber in a crouch.

Stoick couldn't believe his eyes of what stood before him and didn't want to. The figure rose up to its full height being a few inches taller than Stoick, but scrawnier. He wore a tattered green shirt and brown shorts and almost looked human, if you didn't count the big wings, tail and claws along with his arms and legs being covered in scales.

The being gave out a roar before shooting a blast of blue fire in the cloud of smoke along with a few blue and white plasma blasts. The being turned to Gobbler and Stoick. "Gobber," Hiccup said completely ignoring Stoick, "It's Stealth Shocker and he's brought some company. Two Gronkles by the names of Beta and Echo, a Bonenapper called Charlie, a Monstrous Nightmare by the name of Switchback and I can't really tell what the other scent is, but there's another dragon around."

Gobbler nodded before Hookfang and Stormfly flew down to take positions by Hiccup with Astrid on the back of Stormfly along with Sharpshot. "Astrid and Stormfly will make a beeline to the Great hall with Sharpshot protecting them and with Meatlug providing covering fire for them." Hiccup said while looking up at the sky while seeing two Gronkles coming their way. "Me, Hookfang, Toothless and Barf and Belch will handle the rest. Barricade the doors to the Great Hall, let nothing in." With that said Hiccup took to the air along with Hookfang as they engaged the two Gronkles.

Another Gronkle came over to them, but hovered over Stormfly keeping a keen eye for any dragons. Gobber nodded his head as he watched Stormfly run towards the Great hall with Astrid and Sharpshot on her back and Meatlug flying over them.

Stoick just stood there with his mouth opened trying to process all that just happened. Gobber rolled his eyes before grabbing the chief and started running towards the Great Hall. Getting out of his of shock Stoick regained himself as he ran forward beside Gobber watching a Gronkle collide with a building. The rest of the village was in a panic, but all headed towards the Great Hall avoiding the feet of the giant Bonenapper as it tried to battle a black dragon that Stoick had never seen before.

The Black dragon fired shot after shot at the behemoth as it flew through the air with incredible speed the which Stoick had never seen as the behemoth roared in fury trying to track down the black dragon before he got shot again.

As they got closer to the Great Hall Stoick recognized the Monstrous Nightmare from earlier battling another Monstrous Nightmare. The two of them wrestled as they broke through houses and destroyed quite a bit if property in the process.

What Stoick saw next made him quickly turn his head when he saw a Zippleback breath gas in a Gronkles mouth that it had pinned and was going to ignite it. Hearing the all too familiar boom, Stoick hoped he didn't get hit by the aftermath. Gobber did though causing the man to yell in disgust as he ran towards the hall. Stoick knew that dragons can be cruel in a fight, but to do that to one of its own kind made his lunch nearly come up.

As he got to the doors of the Great hall he saw a Gronkle hovering above firing at any dragon that it consider a threat if it got to close. Hearing a squeak he looked down to see a Terror holding a sword while it helped the villagers in. Stoick stared wide eyed at the creature before it hissed at him as it continued to help people. Stoick just shook his head before he looked inside to see Astrid with the Deadly Nader around her in a protective position in the middle of the hall.

This confused Stoick even more, but hearing an explosion from behind caused him to turn around to see the battle. Two Gronkles were dead. One you could tell was dead and the other one you had to look over here, over there and over here and on Gobber. A Monstrous Nightmare lay dead, but it was the one that was fighting the other one from the docks that he saw earlier with the hybrid that he guessed was Hiccup. Speaking of which his supposed son was up in the sky firing at a Skrill that seemed to maneuver just fast enough to avoid the fire from his son, before he shot an electrical blast at Hiccup, which he dodged and continued to fire.

The rest of the dragons that were alive, who seemed to be on their side, were fighting the Bonenapper, causing the dragon to be eventually overwhelmed and collapsed dead to the ground. The Skill shrieked in fury before something large came out of the sky that looked like a giant boulder and smashed the ground causing some sort of shock wave that blew everyone back.

As Stoick tried to get back up he heard the Nightmare roaring at the boulder before them, as Hiccup came down and landed right beside Stoick. "It's Skysmasher." He roared. Before Stoick could reply the boulder before them began to crack, but instead of cracking it just unfurled itself to show a giant dragon. The dragon looked like some giant Gronkle except that it had two mandibles for its bottom jaw and was heavily armored.

Hiccup roared before launching at the creature as he gave out a command. "Aim for the head!" He yelled, but before he could attack a blast of lighting struck right before him causing him to engage the Skrill above.

The other dragons got the message though and started to attack the creature's heads. The black dragon fired rounds after rounds of its blue plasma blasts as the Zippleback sprayed gas all over the creatures head. The Nightmare came bounding over and fired at the gas causing it to explode.

Skysmasher, from what Hiccup had named it reeled back as it gave out a roar. Stoick couldn't take it anymore as he pulled out his hammer and charged at the beast. He was a viking and vikings don't allow others to have all fight for themselves.

Once the dragon stomped it's front feet on the ground and gave out another roar Stoick jumped and smashed his hammer in the center of the dragons head. The dragon shook his head as he saw stars, but only to see more as the black dragon shot another plasma blast at his face.

The forehead of Skysmasher began to crack as dragons and viking kept on the attack. Soon enough Hiccup came down clenching his fist and smashed it into the giant dragons forehead causing a loud crack to be heard as the dragon died. The body went to the ground lifeless as Hiccup walked up beside his father along with the other dragons. They heard the Skrill scream in fury before it headed back to the forest in utter defeat.

Hiccup looked up at the sky to see Stealth Shocker retreat to the other side of the island where the rest of his gang was. Today wasn't so bad though, after a month of fighting this had to be one of the better days or at least he thought before he heard an 'Ahem' and turned to see someone he was excited to see and dreaded at the same time.

Stoick had a scowl on his face as he looked Hiccup up and down before he looked at the dragons and village surrounding them. Half of the village looked calm around these beasts while some of them were hesitant. The rest who went with him were completely on alert with the beasts so near them and their weapons out ready to face them.

Gobber played with his hook out of nerves before he walked up to Stoick and patted Hiccup and the back. "So Hiccup," Gobber started, "I've never seen a dragon quite like this one before, what is it?"

Hiccup looked from Gobber to his dad then to the dead dragon. "It's a Catastrophic Quaken," Hiccup gestured to the deceased dragon, "Very tough and mean, weak points is a soft spot on the head."

"Very interesting," Gobbler said while nodding, "Will we expect anymore new dragons?" Hiccup was going to say something until Stoick started shouting.

"This cannot be my boy, this is some freak!" Stoick yelled causing the dragons to growl and get into defensive positions, "I want all those dragons and this freak in the cages!"

"But Stoick," Gobber said standing in front of Hiccup, "This is your son, don't you see his eyes, his hair, his facial features. How can you not see that this is your son?"

"I don't care Gobber, he may have been my son. But whatever has happened to him, he needs to be locked up." Stoick said furiously.

Astrid came running up to Hiccup and grabbed his left arm as she scowled at Stoick, "You will not touch him." She growled, "Hiccup has saved this town every single day for the past month! If you want to get him you'll have to go through me."

Stoick stood there with wide eyes as the young girl yelled at him. His surprise turned into anger as he pointed a finger at the girl, "If you don't get away from that beast I'll..." he shouted but stopped once Hiccup started growling.

"You'll what," Hiccup snarled, "I don't care if your my father, I don't care if you don't see me as your son, and I don't care if you don't see what I have done to save this village."

He moved Astrid behind him as he walked up to his father face to face while growling. "But if you so much as lay a hand on Astrid you will wish you hadn't." Something was burning inside of him like it was that first day he saw Astrid in danger from the Whispering Death and all those other days that he protected her.

Hiccup felt something on his left arm causing him to turn his head to see Astrid with a concerned look on her face. Noticing what he was about to do Hiccup took a deep breath before he wrapped his hand around Astrid's as she led him away from the group of people and towards her house with the dragons following them. When they reached the house the two went inside while the dragons lay down.

Stock just stood there trying to figure out why he hadn't said anything yet, but seeing into Hiccup's eye and seeing the fire and rage within them caused him to go silent and still. Most of the town knew now that Hiccup had a bit of temper if Astrid was even threatened in the least bit. They also knew that the two had some sort of relationship, so in their minds it was the reason why Hiccup was so protective, that and the dragons seem to target her.

One time when a dragon just grazed Astrid lightly when they were being attack, Hiccup went into an all out rampage killing the dragon right where it stood and was even bold enough to try and go on the other side of the island to lay waste to the other dragons that were there.

It took all of Hiccups siblings and half of the village to calm him down before he decided not to go to the other side of the island, but that didn't stop him from causing a rock slide on the side of the mountain were the evil dragons nest was at the bottom, killing a few of them in the process.

So they watched Stoick and the ones who went with him tried to figure out what had just happened. Some of the villagers came to talk to the ones that have not been there since Hiccup came and tried to explain what has been going on.

Gobbler on the other hand patted Stoick on the right shoulder surprising the chief. Gobbler motioned for Stoick to follow him to the Great Hall for further explanation. This wasn't originally the plan that Gobber had made up, but with Stoick's and Hiccup's outburst Gobber was going to take advantage of the situation, knowing once Hiccup gets mad it usually leaves everyone a little bit shocked and unable to think of anything. _"The laddie sure knows how to leave them wetting their undies,"_ Gobbler thought when he entered the Great Hall followed by Stoick.

They walked to the furthest table and sat down with Stoick still trying to process what was happening. He looked up at Gobber who gave him a sheepish grin while he furrowed his brow and sighed. "Ok, what exactly is that thing that claims to be my son?" He asked sternly. "I want the truth!"

Gobber played a little more with his hook and tried to find the right words to explain to the Chief of who Hiccup is now. "So, ummm, Hiccup is now a hybrid that you can tell." He said with an uneasy laugh earning a glare from Stoick. He then sighed looking at the ground then back at Stoick. He explained everything that was told to him by Hiccup, starting from the beginning when Hiccup explained where he has been the 9 years, when Astrid found Hiccup, when Hiccup and Astrid began to bond with one another, and when Hiccup fought valiantly to defend Astrid and the tribe from Dragon attacks.

Stoick just sat there with his brow down in deep thought as Gobber continued and brought out the book that explained more about hybrids and their origins. He then told Stoick more about the nest and how Hiccup assumed that the Queen was the one that turned him into what he is now. He went over everything and when he was finally done, Stoick sighed and propped his right elbow on his knee while he rubbed his eyes with his fingers as he tried to process all this information.

Finally he looked up with a defeated look and slouched over. "This can't be…." He said breathlessly, "My boy is some freak, and has lived at the mercy of our enemies for 9 years because I couldn't protect him."

"No Stoick," Gobber said coming over to Stoick and patted him on the shoulder to comfort him. "You couldn't prevent anything that happened that day and after it, you where a good father and tried your best for years to find him."

"Only to come to find out he has been by us the whole time as some monster." He said with a sad voice.

"No Stoick," Gobber said catching his attention. "He's not a monster… He may be a whole hecka lot different, but he's still the same Hiccup. He's still your son."

Stoick sat there for a bit with Gobber by his side as he thought about it more and more till his mind was finally made up and looked up at Gobber with a serious look and stood up, "Where is my son right now?"

* * *

Back at Astrid's house Hiccup sat in a chair trying to calm himself while Astrid massaged his shoulders. This is what they usually did when Hiccup wanted to rip someone's head off and it usually worked, but if it didn't they would usually go to the waterfall in the forest and let Hiccup sit in it to let the water relax him. If that didn't work Astrid would just kiss him. That usually worked the best, but it made Hiccup slightly uncomfortable for some reason. She liked it, but whenever she looked at his face afterwards it was like he was trying to figure something out. What was there to figure out? Astrid always asked herself that and she'd been meaning to ask him about it, but right now her focus was on trying to get him to relax.

"You know if you were anymore tense I would think that you have turned to stone," she said while trying to help him to relax.

Hiccup just sighed as she felt some of the tension go away. "It's just that," Hiccup began and started to tense up again as he took in a breath, "I thought he would have reacted better, he acted nothing like he was in my childhood."

Astrid sighed as she tried to relieve the tension in his shoulders, "You were taken by dragons Hiccup" she started, "and your father hates dragons for taking you, I think what he saw today was too much for him to handle." She said bending over and kissing his right cheek.

"You just have to give him some time to understand." She said as she moved on to braid his hair.

"What if he doesn't understand?" Hiccup sighed, "I mean I really don't care what he thinks of me, but I want him to understand that there can be peace."

Astrid raised an eyebrow of what he just said and went back to massaging his shoulders. "Why don't you care what he thinks about you? She asked.

Hiccup sighed as he stared out the window. "When you're a hybrid like me Astrid, people's opinions don't really matter." He stated.

 _"People's opinions don't matter?"_ She thought _, "But that's what I thought for most of my life."_ However she did remember how she behaved around Hiccup and even kissed him, she didn't care what others thought, so why did she spend most of her life trying to impress people? Well not really impress, but try to come out on top of everyone else. She wanted respect, she wanted glory, she wanted people to admire her, she wanted honor, but does any of that really matter now?

She felt him tense up even more and thought it was a good idea to take him to the waterfall. Stepping around him she grabbed his right hand in hers and led him out with him following obediently. The dragons raised their heads when they saw the pair and where going to get up but stayed when Astrid gave them a glare.

 **"The Diablo sure is angry."** Sharpshot said.

Stormfly growled as she looked down at the Terror, **"She's not angry, she just wants some time alone with Hiccup."** She said.

 **"Hmm I don't care,"** Hookfang said while lying back down, **"As long as they don't come back with Astrid being pregnant."**

Stormfly gasped as she looked at Hookfang in utter shock **, "Hiccup would never take advantage if her!"** She roared.

 **"You think Hiccup would do that?"** Hookfang said, **"Well, clearly you weren't blessed with any brains, I was talking about Astrid taking advantage of him."**

 **"Can it Hookfang."** Toothless growled.

Hookfang just snorted, **"Please Toothless spare me, you and Stormfly go look for every excuse to go into the forest with each other. Maybe I should be worried about you and Stormfly laying eggs more than Hiccup and Astrid having a baby."** Hookfang chuckled once he saw Toothless and Stormfly's faces before trying to get some sleep.

 **"Jerk,"** Toothless said.

 **"As the oldest it's my job."** Hookfang said.

 **"You hatched one more minute before the rest of us."** Toothless said.

 **"Still a minute older then you,"** Hookfang smirked.

Meatlug kept looking back at the forest and her friends as she began to worry, " **Guys don't you think we should go with them,"** she said, **"I mean I know they want to be alone and everything, but what about the other dragons?"**

Hookfang snorted as he rose of the ground while opening his eyes, **"After what happened today, it is unlikely for another attack."** He said while walking towards the forest.

 **"Then where are you going?"** Barf asked.

 **"Well since your all being annoying I'm going to go spy on Hiccup and Astrid."** Hookfang said while standing at the forests edge.

 **"I thought you didn't care?"** Belch asked.

 **"Nah this could be some fun."** Hookfang smiled as he entered the forest.

The rest of the dragons looked at each other and got up following Hookfang. All except for Sharpshot who darted in the house and came back out with a bag slung over his shoulder. Stormfly gave him a questionable look. **"What are you doing with that?"** She asked.

 **"You clearly don't know me, chica,"** Sharpshot replied, **"When there's a waterfall there is a romance in the area and when there are two people at the waterfall there is bound to be a lot of romance, I am here to help with that."** He said in a smooth voice.

* * *

 **Whew two chapters in a day. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own How to Train your dragon.**

 **Rewritten a titch**

* * *

In the forest not too far from the village, stood Hiccup beneath a waterfall with his shirt off allowing the water to flow around his body. When Astrid's shoulder massages didn't work, this seemed to do the trick sometimes to help him relax.

Hiccups eyes were closed and his facial features were relaxed, but every now and then his face would scrunch up or he would give a deep growl. He was having a hard time trying to relax and when he got close and would just allow himself some peace of mind, Stoick's voice would just start ringing in his head again causing him to become angry.

Astrid sat off on the bank of the small pool they were at as she watched Hiccup giving him a look of concern watching him relax one moment then begin to tense up the next. She was afraid that if he didn't relax then she would have to kiss him, not that she didn't like it, but it hurt to see him every time when they were done to see him always ponder what they were doing or what had just happened _. "Does he not feel the same way about me then I do with him?"_ Astrid thought, _"I would do anything for him, but how can I show him how I truly feel? I don't want to embarrass myself, but I want to show him that I care, oh I need help."_ She sighed. Unknown to them however, not far off a group of dragons where approaching.

* * *

 **"What are they doing?"** Stormfly asked.

 **"Ssshhh,"** Sharpshot tried to get her to be quite before he put his plan forth into action. He scooped up some dirt and mud and began to cover himself with it. He then began to pick up some smelly brown stuff that looked like mud and began to coat himself with it along with some leaves.

 **"What are you doing?"** Hookfang asked retracting his head back from the smell on Sharpshot. **"Blagh! That odor!"**

Sharpshot gave him a look before he threw some of the smelly stuff on Belch's head, causing him to start gagging as some went up his nose as he tried to blow it out. **"That's yak dung!"** Belch whispered loudly as he sneezed a glob on Meatlug's head to her displeasure.

Sharpshot smirked before he started throwing the yak dung at all of the dragons, causing them to curse at him and give him some growls. **"We are going to help these two lovers by giving them some romance."** Sharpshot said before he caked them all with leaves. **"The crap should help disguise your scent and the leaves will help you blend in."**

 **"I thought we were just going to spy?"** Toothless yelped when more dung was thrown at his head, **"and why did you cover yourself in dirt and mud before you covered yourself in yak dung?"**

 **"Oh so that the smell doesn't stay on my skin when I clean myself,"** Sharpshot relied as the others glared at him, **"and to answer your first question, what is the point of spying when there's love in the air and two people in a romantic setting. We are going to help then fall in love with one another!"** He said before turning around and throwing some yak dung on Astrid's back.

* * *

Astrid tensed up once she felt the all too familiar yak dung on her back. She turned around to see nothing and almost gagged at the smell. "Snotlout or Tuffnut and Ruffnut are somewhere around here," she said clenching her jaw and looking around the foliage. Upon seeing nothing she looked back at Hiccup who was still under the waterfall as an idea came into her mind. She took off all her cloths till she was only wearing a red cloth that wrapped around her chest and black underwear that went to the mid section of her thigh, she then went into the pond and started washing herself of the stench.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked with his eyes opened giving her blank look.

Astrid jumped a little before she smiled, "Oh some muttonhead threw some yak dung at me and I'm trying to get rid of the smell." She replied as she went further into the middle of the pool.

Hiccup sniffed the air and scrunch up his face, "Man I smell yak dung all over the place, but I don't smell anyone near us." He replied shaking his head and sticking his tongue out in disgust. After he stopped shaking his head he noticed that Astrid was getting closer to him as the water was already up past her belly button. "What are you doing? He asked once she was standing right in front of him.

"You still seem tense. I think you know what that means." She walked closer only for him to take a step back. "What?" She asked as she watched him come out of the waterfall and going back into the middle of the pool.

Hiccup stared down avoiding her gaze even when she came behind him and went around him to stand in front of him. Hiccup looked up at her while she gave him a concerned looked. "Astrid...," he began but stopped as he started to notice candles coming towards them on the water.

* * *

Meanwhile Sharpshot was on the bank staying unseen as he started lighting small candles that were in white bowls. He then set the candles on oversized leaves and began to push them out towards them. Hookfang and Stormfly stood on the edges around the pool staying out of sight waiting for the sun to set and the moon to come out. Once it was set they spread their wings underneath the canopy of some trees as the moons light shined through them shining in the pool with all sorts of colors. Toothless began burning some rocks that Sharpshot brought that stayed blue from Toothless's fire. Meatlug then gently rolled the rocks while staying out of sight as she pushed them in the water. Barf and Belch made some bursts of fire as the embers danced around both Hiccup and Astrid. Sharpshot then went over to some bushes and scared some butterflies out as they flew around the pound.

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup were wondering what was going on as they unintentionally grabbed each other's hands bringing them closer together. They noticed blue rocks around them lighting up the pool from underneath while the candles floated around them. The small embers danced around them as the light from the moon shined a brilliant color of red, blue and orange. The butterflies flew around them and fish swam beneath them. To top it all off Sharpshot began to play the flute in the trees were the rest of the dragons where as well.

Hiccup chuckled as he moved his hands around Astrid waist while she put hers on his shoulders. They began to move around the pound in a twirling motion as they enjoyed each other's company. "If I were to guess," Hiccup said looking at Astrid, "I think someone planned this."

Astrid peeked over his shoulder to see Belch's head over a bush as he swayed to the notes of the flute. She laughed causing Sharpshot to jump out of the bush right by Belch's head. **"Stupido!"** He said smacking Belch's head back into the bush with his right hand while holding the flute with his other hand.

Astrid giggled while Hiccup tried to look behind him. "What was that?" He asked. Astrid pulled his body back to hers as she looked up at his eyes.

"Oh nothing," She replied with a smile. Hiccup looked at her and smiled to as they began to dance around the pool.

"So Astrid," Hiccup began looking into her eyes as she looked back, "I was wondering, umm why did you kiss me?"

"Which time?" She asked with a smile.

"How about all of them," he asked.

"Well it seems like the best way to come you down, but..." she said looking down at his chest.

"But?" Hiccup said stopping them in the center of the pool.

Astrid looked back up at his face and sighed, "I just don't kiss you to relax you, I kiss you because I..." she stopped as she was looking back down at the water.

Hiccup took his right hand and cupped it underneath Astrid's chin so that they looked at one another with their eyes focusing on the others. Hiccup brought his head down knowing what she was going to say as he moved his right hand back around her waist. Their lips met as they closed their eyes. Astrid brought her arms up grabbing the sides of his face making him lean down more and hugging her closer to him. She eventually brought her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

Hookfang began to cry causing Stormfly to raise an eyebrow. **"Are you crying?"** She asked

Hookfang nodded his head, " **I'm not going to try the tough guy routine. This is just so precious."** He sobbed. **"Are little Hiccup is growing up!"**

Barf laughed at Hookfang causing Sharpshot to glare at him. " **Oh so you think this is funny huh, well let me teach you something."** Sharpshot said grabbing Barf's face as he continued to slap it shouting out all sort of curses in another language.

 **"Ah my face,"** Barf shouted.

Hiccup laughed causing Astrid to smile, "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh just listening to Sharpshot scream at Barf," he laughed moving back down to Astrid, "who knew dragons could be so romantic."

"Not me," Astrid said closing the gap between her and him.

"Now where were we," Hiccup said kissing Astrid while he wrapped his wings around them.

 **"Oh come on,"** Sharpshot yelled **, "I want to see more action!"**

Stormfly and Hookfang began to come over to the other dragons before Stormfly stepped on a sharp rock by the pool **, "Ow,"** she said before flinging some blood into the pool.

Toothless came over and looked at her injury **, "You ok?"** he asked.

Stormfly nodded as he and her both walked back to the others, **"Leave them be Sharpshot, our work is done here."** Stormfly said while walking with the others.

 **"Our work is never done, the romance has just started. We will not stop till there are small feet running around the floor in their house."** Sharpshot said as Toothless threw some dung that hit his head **. "Hey tú, pedazo de carne con patas, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!?"** He shouted following the group.

* * *

Hiccup only chuckled in his wings while he listened to them leave as he rested his forehead on Astrid's. Astrid smiled as she played with his hands before she spoke, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Hiccup said while bringing her hands up and kissing them.

While the two were embracing each other Stormfly's blood from earlier was slowly making its way towards Astrid, it didn't disperse or anything, it was like it was drawn towards the girl for unknown reasons. It stopped once it was by the right side of her waist as if waiting for her to take notice of its being.

"I wish that you had someone else like you so that you wouldn't feel so lonely." Astrid said kissing his left cheek.

Hiccup only smiled as he returned the gesture. "I'm not lonely, I have you." He replied while he stroked her back with his left hand.

"I know, but I wish I was like you so that I can always be with you. In the air, being by your side, that would make my life complete." She said playing with his hair.

"You can always fly with Stormfly," Hiccup said stroking her cheek.

"It's not the same. I want to be like you." She said leaning up for a kiss.

"Then Milady, your wish is my command." Hiccup said bending down to kiss her.

As if on cue the blood from Stormfly's blood shot against Astrid's skin as it absorbed it. There was a blinding white light that came from under Hiccup wings, but neither of them noticed as they embraced each other in another long kiss. However they began to feel drowsy, so they decided to head to the bank. They were not thinking of going to Astrid's house though. It was like their minds told them to find the nearest spot and rest.

After they were on the bank Hiccup lied down with Astrid as he rolled over on his right side with Astrid lying down by him. She had her back to him as he wrapped his left arm around her with his wing also as he pulled her close to his chest.

Slumber instantly took a hold of them and that entire time when the light shined Hiccup did not notice what happened to Astrid neither did she notice what happened to herself. All Astrid knew was that something felt strange, but good. Her back felt heavier and her lower back felt like it had an extra appendage.

This said extra appendage then wrapped around what she thought was Hiccup's tail. She didn't really notice though for she was too tired to even notice that she blew a small fire from her mouth to keep her warm. Hiccup though took care of that as he hugged her tighter causing a smile to appear on both their faces.

* * *

Back at the dragons nest the Queen's eyes went wide as she roared causing the other dragons to flee from her presence. **"HOW CAN THIS BE?!"** she blasted fire at the walls of the cave in confusion.

Scorchclaw avoided the fire as he landed on a rock pillar to try and find out what his Queen was so angry about. **"My Queen what's wrong?"** he yelled only to fly up as her paw came down and smashed the rock pillar.

" **HE TURNED HER INTO A HYBRID!"** She roared.

" **Who turned who into a hybrid?"** Scorchclaw yelped as her body crashed into the side of the cave.

" **HICCUP TURNED THAT HUMAN GIRL INTO A HYBRID!"** She said while smashing more rock pillars, **"HIS POWER HAS GROWN TOO GREAT AND I WAS SO CLOSE TO CONTROLING HIM! SCORCHCLAW GO AND ACTUALLY KILL THE GIRL. I WILL IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER CONTROL THE HYBRID, TELL THOSE MORONS OF DRAGONS TO RETURN, NO MORE GAMES!"**

Scorchclaw nodded his head as he flew out of the cave and into the air. His giant stature sent dragons flying away as he flew above the sky while lighting himself on fire. **"So Hiccup your strong enough to turn human's into hybrids huh?"** Scorchclaw said to himself, **"Well then I think I'm going to go against the Queen's orders on this one, for if you can turn a human into a hybrid then why not turn a dragon into a hybrid as well?"** He chuckled as he zoomed through the air causing some dragons to yell in fright from the sight of him.

" **Now you will know child why they call me the child of fire and death!"** he roared as his fire around his body grew, **"Those dragons that we sent you were just children and dust under my claws. It's time for you to know what a real fight is!"** He said blowing fire off in the sky as the clouds around him seem to dissipate

Dragons flew around widely as they tried to avoid the Titanwing dragon's fire and intense heat he was giving off. They all knew what he said, (he was known to talk to himself), and what he had in store for Hiccup. Hiccup was revered amongst dragons except for those that hated him, but those who liked him knew that he was a great fighter, but if Scorchclaw was after Hiccup, they prayed that Hiccup was going to be alright. Aside from the Queen Scorchclaw was the most feared amongst all dragons. He once destroyed an entire village by himself, earning him the name _'the child of fire and death'_.

* * *

 **Ah snap, it's about to go down! Just a few more chapters left guys and I'm thinking I'm going to make a mini chapter were Toothless and the gang goes try to get more recruits. The recruits however will be Sharpshot's family. His family. If you guys want it please say no or yes. But either way I need the other dragons to be preoccupied with something for the next chapter for its going to be a showdown between Hiccup and Scorchclaw. You have a day to PM me or review what you want, either way I'm going to post the chapter with Hiccup and Scorchclaw, but it won't have the other dragons in it.**

 **Oh and if you're wondering when Sharpshot started yelling in Spanish once he got hit by yak dung, it's exactly what Puss said once he fell off of Donkey in the second movie of Shrek, but that should be the last reference to Shrek in this story.**

 **And what do you think of Astrid being a Hybrid now hmm?**

 **Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own How to train your Dragon**

* * *

The sun began to rise over the island of Berk as its morning rays penetrated through the trees on a young couple that lay on the ground asleep by a waterfall and a small pond. They were both fast asleep not knowing their current situation they were in, especially the young girl Viking that snuggled up to the young boy behind her.

Hiccup was still asleep, till he heard the slow flow of water coming from behind him. He tried to ignore it as he brought Astrid closer to him with his face now in her hair. Something though felt different not only with him, but with Astrid as well, as if she had changed completely into something else, and what was that thing that was entwined with his tail that felt warm, but that wasn't the only thing that he noticed. Something was under his arm while he held Astrid, it felt like some scaly blanket thing and the texture felt like a wing, but how could that be? His left wing was draped over her along with his arm, while his other wing was behind him.

Scrunching his face with his eyes closed still, he then felt something sticking from her lower back till it was between his legs. That was when he realized that this thing was the thing that was intertwined with his tail. Raising an eyebrow in his sleep he began to pull Astrid closer till his left leg was over hers as he hugged her tighter. This caused him to raise his entire brow as he felt her legs with his own causing her to giggle a little. They felt as if they had scales on them.

Hiccup's eyes shot open once he felt Astrid move underneath him till he was lying on top of her. She looked up in his eyes now awake with a grin plastered on her face as she brought her hand to his left side while caressing it. Ok now something felt really weird to him, since when did Astrid have claws?

Astrid giggled again as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup, "Good morning." She stated kissing him.

"Good morning," Hiccup replied giving a questionable look once their lips were away from each other, "Astrid do you feel different?" Hiccup asked as he looked behind her to see two large blue wings folded on her back.

Astrid beamed as she kissed him again, "I feel great, why do you ask?" she said playing with his hair with her left hand.

Hiccup tried to open his mouth, but stopped and tried again. He looked down at her body as he sat up with him resting on her lap with her still lying down. His eyebrows shot up as he looked at her, well, new body. It was slightly bigger, not fat, but her small human frame has changed quite a lot. Aside from the two big blue wings on her back, he saw that her arms and legs were similar to his except she had blue scales. He then looked behind him and saw a blue tail wrapped around his black one causing him to look back at Astrid who gave him a confused look.

Her red cloth that covered her chest was still on, _"Thank the Gods,"_ Hiccup thought with a blush and so was her black underwear, but instead of it stopping at her mid thigh it was now up higher on her thigh. Yep she had definitely changed a lot.

Astrid stared at Hiccup in confusion till she looked down at her own body as her eyes went wide. Hiccup quickly reacted and pinned her arms to the ground with his hands as he straddled her waist and held onto her tail firmly with his own as she flung about.

"What in the name of Odin!" She yelled struggling against Hiccup's grip, "What in the name of  
Thor happened to me?"

As he kept a firm hold on Astrid Hiccup spoke in a calm voice, "Astrid I need you to calm down…" He said but was interrupted by Astrid roaring.

"Calm down!" She yelled, "What on earth happened to me?!" she flailed about trying to get out from under Hiccup's grip which caused him to grip harder.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

Stopping her struggling Astrid looked up to see an agitated Hiccup as he tried to breathe to reclaim himself. She looked up at his forest green eyes and watched him stare back into hers as she watched him breathe a big breath before he spoke again.

"Astrid," he said calmly looking at her, "What do you remember from last night?"

This caused her to give him a confused look till she tried to remember what happened last night. "We were having a good time then," she said looking back up at his eyes till she felt something in her gut, it felt like something was banging inside of her like another heart. She then felt another thing within her mind as she looked up at Hiccup and his body.

Hiccup said an "Ahem" bringing out of her trance. _"Whoa that was weird it was like I was craving something, wonder what that could be?"_ She thought while looking back at Hiccup's patient form. "Then," she started again, "I remember you bringing your wings around us to cover us from unwanted eyes,' she giggled as she remember Sharpshot screaming, "Then I talked to you about how I didn't want you to be lonely and wished I could be like you. Then you said your wish is my command then that was it. I don't remember anything else."

Hiccup seemed to think about it for a second as he tried to come up with an explanation while Astrid looked at him with something different within her eyes. She could smell his scent which surprised her, but she didn't mind she actually kind of liked it. Then she looked at him and saw how his muscles would tense and relax while his scales on his arms seemed to shine in the sun. Something within Astrid snapped as she lunged up and now had Hiccup underneath her causing the young man to look up in shock and awe of how she had just done that, but it wasn't over as Astrid grabbed his hands tightly within her own as she smelled him giving off a low growl or purr from what he heard.

He looked up at Astrid's eye's as he watched her scan his body till their eyes met, that was when he got a bad feeling when he stared at her ocean blue eyes. Her eyes resembled that of the female dragons that he has seen multiple times back at the nest when it was that time of the year and he knew if he didn't act soon someone was going to get hurt, him mostly.

"Astrid…" Hiccup said nervously as Astrid began to nuzzle his neck with her head while purring. "Astrid you need to snap out of it, come on girl you gotta get your head together!" Hiccup begged as she went up to his ear and started nibbling.

"Hey…Hey… Hey! I need that to listen!" Hiccup said as she moved on to his other ear, "Come on Astrid you gotta snap out of it, control the dragon that's within you!" Hiccup begged as he watched Astrid look back at him.

She titled her head looking at him with her brow furrowed and pouted as if to say, _"What, you're not enjoying this?"_ causing her to coo disappointedly. Hiccup chuckled till he felt her grip on his hands relax so that he could sit up with his arms propping him up. Their eyes met as Hiccup reached up his right hand to brush a few strands of hair from her face and put them behind her ears.

"You in there?" he asked.

"Uhh… Hiccup," Astrid said putting a hand to her head while shaking it, "What….happened? All of sudden I felt this… I don't know what and before I knew it your right beneath me."

Laughing Hiccup cupped her cheek causing her to look up at him, "Hey don't worry about it, you're new to this. You just need to control yourself from your… urges, its completely normal for a female dragon to act like this, that's why you need to remind yourself that you're human as well." He said with a smile. "And don't you worry I'll find a way to make you normal again."

Astrid snapped her head back at him with her eyes wide while shaking her head frantically, "No, no, no," Astrid stopped shaking her head and smiled, "This is what I wanted, ya it may have been a surprise, but I did wish for it." She stated cupping his cheek.

"What? You were actually not joking about it?" Hiccup said with awe, "This is what you really wanted?"

Astrid nodded her head till she leaned forward pressing her lips to his, "Of course this is what I wanted," she said drawing away a little bit, "You know when Gobber said that powerful dragons can make humans hybrids, well I think that's the same for hybrids as well. Which means." She said leaning up against him.

"You're a extremely powerful hybrid." she said with a smile.

"But…," Hiccup started trying to find the words and answers for this, "That requires magic, I know some magic, but I'm not sure if I'm that strong or how I even did it?" Hiccup stated with Astrid leaning her head up against his right shoulder.

"Maybe its somewhere in the book, Gobber really didn't read it so just look in the book," she said, "but don't look for anything to turn me back, because I'm happy with the way I am now." she said while smacking his arm.

Letting out a sigh Hiccup looked in the direction of the village and cringed knowing how hard it was going to explain why Astrid was a hybrid, especially his father and both of her parents. Groaning Hiccup fell back onto the ground with a thump before he looked up at the sky and trees while he was deep in thought. He was however pulled out of them when he saw Astrid staring nervously down at him with a smile.

"Hey, umm you know I really don't have anything on right?" she asked sheepishly.

Shooting his eyes wide open Hiccup sat up with a jolt before he looked to were his shirt was at and quickly retrieved it while Astrid stood up looking at him with a nervous smile when he brought his shirt over to her. "Here," he said handing it to her, "This should cover most of your body since I'm a little bigger then you, but the holes in the back to where your wings come out might be bigger then you expected, however it will have to do till we get you some bigger clothing." Hiccup then looked around for her clothes till he spotted them. Picking up her leggings and her skirt he threw them to her.

"Your also going to need these, I'm not sure if they'll fit you, but if my dad see's you coming into the village half naked I'm in trouble." Astrid laughed as she tried to put on her leggings, only for them to tear in certain places. They were a tight fit, but fit none the less. She then put on her skirt, having a problem at first, but quickly got the skirt on.

Hiccup stood next to her noticing that she was now up to his chin in height and also had more muscles then before. They were lean though and looked good on her, before Hiccup could say anything else she spoke.

"So," she started while twirling with her fingers, "Why did I pounce on you before? You said it was completely normal for female dragons to do, but I'm still confused." She knew though what the answer was going to be, but hearing it from Hiccup will bring comfort to her for she knew he wouldn't laugh at her or judge her.

"Most female dragons at your age or our age go through this," Hiccup said, "They tend to be a little bit more aggressive during this time when there this old, mostly because this is the time when their hormones start kicking in."

Astrid's face turned bright red from embarrassment from Hiccup just saying that, as she fumbled with her next question, "So umm… do male dragons behave the same way?" she asked hopefully wondering that the other gender behaved just like the females. Hiccup nodded his head making Astrid breathe out a breath of relief, but raised an eyebrow wondering why Hiccup didn't act the same way around her.

Hiccup laughed when he saw Astrid's face knowing full well what she was going to ask next. "The reason why I didn't react like you is because I have been a hybrid longer and keep control of my dragon half thanks to my human half." He said with a smile. "So don't beat yourself up over it, like I said it's completely normal, just remember that you still are a human also and that should help you overcome your urges." Hiccup said causing Astrid to sigh in relief.

Pausing a moment though Astrid began to think of another question that she had to ask. "So do I have to worry about seeing another dragon or Viking?" she said with fear in her voice, Hiccup only laughed causing her to look at him confused.

"Nope, you will only find your own kind attractive," Hiccup stated, "Other dragons and Viking's will look weird to you. Don't ask how I know it, just accept it." After he said that though Astrid raised an eyebrow before she looked at him in confusion.

"Does that mean you didn't find me attractive?" Astrid asked with fear in her voice.

Hiccup only smile as he walked up to her and grabbed her hands into his. Giving her a soft kiss he looked at her eyes with love. "Astrid, there's physical attraction and then there's the attraction you get when you really love someone not for their body, but for their heart, who they are." He said cupping her face with his hand.

"So you didn't find me physically attractive huh?" Astrid asked with a small smile as she giggled a little.

"Oh believe me when I say this, when you started swaying your hips in front of me every time you walked out of the house a few weeks ago, I was lost for words." He said while chuckling, "But that was after I started liking you for who you are."

"Oh Hiccup that's so nice of you to say," Astrid said kissing him, "The other boys only complemented me for my looks, never for my personality."

Hiccup chuckled and was going to say more till something caught his nose. Turning up to the sky Hiccup began to sniff wildly as he smelt something burning. Astrid noticed this to as she began to sniff as well smelling it, but the problem was that there wasn't any smoke off in the sky.

Walking towards the smell Hiccup led the way with Astrid behind him as he kept on sniffing trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. The smell kept on getting stronger and stronger till the young two teens found themselves out in a clearing. The only problem was that the clearing was completely decimated. Everything was burnt to nothing.

Astrid gave out a gasp before she placed her hands to her face as she looked at the area before her, turning to Hiccup. "Hiccup look," she said in unbelief. Hiccup followed her gaze till he saw a single tree in the clearing burnt to nothing. His eyes went wide of realizing where they were at. He looked down to see a burnt flower before he picked it up and watched it fly away in a billion pieces.

"Who could have done this?" he asked as he looked around, "The bad dragons would never just burn a place like this for the fun of it, and it would be a waste of their time."

"You think someone did this on purpose?" Astrid asked removing her hands from her face.

"I know someone did," Hiccup responded as he looked up at her, "Or something, something like a monster."

"Why would someone do this though Hiccup," Astrid asked in disbelief, "This is our favorite memory from our childhood, why would someone just destroy something so beautiful?"

Hiccup stared at her then looked around the area before he saw what he was looking for. His face went angry before he got up and walked back to the village. Astrid was confused at first, till she saw what he was looking at causing her eyes to go wide. There a short distance from them was the largest footprint she had ever seen, it looked like that of a Monstrous Nightmare, but it was huge. Thinking about what Hiccup had told her about the dragons she tried to find a dragon that matched this till she finally realize who had done it.

"Scorchclaw." She said breathlessly as she followed Hiccup.

Hiccup kept moving faster as he looked back up at the sky as if he was suspecting the Titanwing dragon to appear at any second. Astrid kept on trying to keep up till she was pretty much jogging to keep up with Hiccup.

"What are we going to do?" Astrid said beside him, "I've heard of how you talked about Scorchclaw, how are we going to beat him."

"Were not, I am," Hiccup stated, "I can't smell any of the dragons and if I know Scorchclaw he probably told the ones that despise me to leave." Hiccup roared in frustration as they approached town.

"Why would the other dragons leave?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know why Toothless and the others left, probably to find out why the evil dragons left the island." Hiccup replied as they stepped out of the forest and saw Stoick and Gobber walking in the village. "But if Scorchclaw is here then that confirms why they left."

"Why would that confirm it?" Astrid asked.

"Because Scorchclaw likes to battle alone and doesn't like other dragons around when he does it." Hiccup stated as they approached Stoick and Gobber who gave them weird looks as they looked at Astrid. "As for Toothless, Hookfang and the others I don't know where they went."

Gobber and Stoick were about to say something till Hiccup heard a faint sound causing him to stop. Hearing it grow louder he grabbed Astrid and tossed her into the two men before a giant paw smashed him into the ground and proceeded to do that for a few meters till it finally let go.

The Vikings gasped as they watched the giant Monstrous Nightmare laughing, ' _laughing!'_ as it was flying above the doors to the Meade Hall. He had a smirk on his face as he watched the terrified faces of the Vikings and Hiccup struggling to get back up.

"Mwahahah," Scorchclaw laughed, "Oh Hiccup did I hurt you? Sorry about that, but I was aiming at the girl." He mocked as Hiccup got up while scowling at him.

Meanwhile Stoick, Astrid and pretty much every Viking had their mouths drop as they heard Scorchclaw speak in their language. "How are you even speaking to us in our language," Stoick asked dumbfounded, "Speak you demon!" he yelled causing Scorchclaw to growl as he shot a fire blast towards the man.

Before it even made contact with him though Hiccup stood in front of Stoick as he used his wings for a shield against the flame. The fire was intense and Hiccup had to contain a yell from the fire, his wings were fireproof, but the heat they were shielding him from almost burned his scales.

The gigantic dragon growled as he landed on the ground sending out a small tremor because of his weight. "You dare talk to me filth!" Scorchclaw glowered as he approached Hiccup and Stoick, "I am the child of fire and death! You do not talk to me!" He roared sending out another fire blast, only for it to be stopped by Hiccup's own blue fire blast. As the two collided the fires seemed to widen before they both cancelled each other out.

Scorchclaw smirked before he rose to his full height causing some of the Vikings to back up with freight from the giant dragon. He snorted out smoke and glared at all the people around him, seeing them all with weapons in hand. Chuckling Scorchclaw spun around knocking everyone off their feet when they were hit by his tail.

"You wish to know how I speak." Scorchclaw mocked as he rose up in the air. "Oh you humans are truly dumb, how did you make it through all these years and still survive? Well, I have always been able to speak your pathetic language, being blessed by the Queen herself so that I may put terror into your souls and communicate with my victims before they die!" Firing another blast of fire he destroyed a house in an instant, luckily nobody was inside.

Hiccup growled while pounding his foot to catch the attention of the Nightmare. "Scorchclaw what are you doing here?!" Hiccup roared at the dragon.

"Oh Hiccup I almost forgot you were there." Scorchclaw chuckled before flying over the village. "You see, when you turned that human girl into a hybrid our Queen wanted me to kill her, for real this time." He said while landing on a house causing the roof to cave in.

"Why does the Queen want her dead for me turning her into a hybrid? Didn't she want her dead before that even happened?" Hiccup asked with fury in his voice as he glared up at the monster.

"Oh I won't tell you that," Scorchclaw said while destroying the rest of the house, luckily just like the last time nobody was inside.

Hiccup growled while Scochclaw smirked until something caught his nose causing him to turn to Astrid with a look of amusement on his face. "Ahhh, so you were there," He said with a hiss causing Astrid to cock an eyebrow from what he was saying, "You were there when I took Hiccup. In the field, too bad you didn't see me before I took your little friend." He cackled at her expression.

Astrid's eye went wide, but before she could say anything Stoick yelled and charged at the dragon. "You slime!" he roared, "You took my son away from me!" He jumped up with his hammer in his hands meaning to put an end to the beast.

Scorchclaw smirked before he hit Stoick with his tail sending the man into some barrels. "Pathetic," Scorchclaw hissed.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted going over to Stoick along with Gobber and Astrid with a few other Viking's as well. Hiccup looked down at his father as he stood up and brushed himself off, before he looked at Hiccup reassuring him he was fine, then at Scorchclaw with anger in his eyes. "Dad you ok?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm fine son," Stoick said before facing him, "Gobber told me everything, sorry for behaving like I did early," he said with some sadness in his voice.

"Your ok dad," Hiccup said looking up at his father with kind eyes, "I forgive you."

"Disgusting!" Scorchclaw growled acting like he was going to throw up, "I did not train you to show sympathy! You shall be punished!" He roared coming straight at them.

"It is you who shall be punished!" Hiccup roared running at the dragon, "You took me from my family!"

Hiccup jumped up on the Nightmares head only for the Nightmare to throw him off into a shop. Hiccup quickly shot out of the shop and advanced towards Scorchclaw quickly as he pounced on him again. Driving his claws into the dragon's flesh he began to claw at him, only after a few slashes did he realize the cuts were already healing.

"What?" Hiccup said before being knocked off into some barrels.

"Fool," Scorchclaw said pounding his feet onto the ground, "Do you honestly think that you're the only one to heal fast? I know magic too!" he roared as he came charging at him.

Magic, that was the thing that was healing Hiccup so fast, but he couldn't think of that now before Scorchclaw plowed right through where was standing just a few seconds ago. Firing some fire blasts at the dragon Scorchclaw only smirked before he swung his tail hitting Hiccup in the process and sending him a flying few feet away.

"Do you think normal fire will work on me," Scorchclaw proclaimed, "I live in the heat and I was born in it, do you really think…" he was cut off by a plasma blast hitting his face causing him to be pushed back a little.

"Fire may not work, but my plasma blasts will," Hiccup said firing another blast of plasma.

Scorchclaw evaded the blast before he took to the air again as he was being followed by Hiccup who kept firing at him. Grunting Scorchclaw turned around and hit the teen away sending him into some nearby trees as he plowed through the earth before finally stopping.

Roaring Scorchclaw blew fire into the forest only for Hiccup to fly out and hit him in the jaw with a right fist sending him flying towards the ground where he crashed and started to get back up. Seething with anger Scorchclaw flew back up in the air and smacked Hiccup with his wing sending him back into the village.

Hiccup smashed through the village and then eventually stopped while groaning trying to get back up. Astrid ran towards him as she slid by his side helping him get back up. He looked back up at the sky and watched Sorchclaw coming towards them with murder in his eyes.

Before Hiccup could do anything Astrid shot fire at the Nightmare causing the creature to stop in surprise before it started flying towards them again, but before it could even get them though a catapult shot a rock that collided with the creatures back before sending it crashing into a house.

Viking's came out of their places where they hid as they charged the dragon with their weapons high meaning to kill the beast. Hiccup stared dumbfounded as he watched them throw ropes on the dragon and began to pull him down.

That didn't last long though when Scorchclaw flapped his wings once causing all of them to fall to the ground before he quickly darted at Hiccup and Astrid pinning Hiccup to the ground in his feet with Astrid on the ground to the side. Raising one of his wings high he extended a claw on it before he pointed it at Astrid.

"You Hiccup," Scorchclaw growled, "Will make me a hybrid or else she dies."

Hiccup stared at the dragon with hate in his eyes as he tried to get out of the dragons grip, but a familiar roar shouted out through the area as it was followed by multiple roars, wait there were more than five roars and a growling terror. Looking up, Hiccup saw a huge flock of dragons.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a lot going on.**

 **Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own How to train your dragon.**

 **This is a mini chapter that is supposed to tell what happened to the other dragons while Hiccup was fighting Scorchclaw.**

* * *

 _The day before_

The dragons began to leave the waterfall where Hiccup and Astrid where at with an angry Sharpshot yelling curses in another language at them from being hit yak dung that Toothless threw earlier at him. This of course was funny to the dragons for they felt it was payback for Sharpshot covering them in the nasty stuff and it only got funnier when Sharpshot was yelling and screaming at them.

 **"You all shall pay for this!"** Sharpshot yelled in annoyance, **"Nobody throws yak dung at me and gets away with it, idiota's!"** Sharpshot growled in frustration clenching his fists at his sides as he walked towards the dragons.

 **"Well that's what you get Sharpshot for throwing…"** Toothless was cut off as he heard a frenzy of roars off in the distance.

Everyone took their battle stances, but were surprised to see that a large group of dragons were flying away from them. Flying up to get a better look they saw the dragons that have been tormenting them for the past month flying away from the island as if they were in a hurry. This caused everyone to raise their eyebrows as they began to follow the dragons to find out what they were doing, only to find out that they kept on flying further and further away.

 **"This is weird,"** Hookfang said in surprise, **"Why are they all leaving? Are they going to get reinforcements?"**

Toothless wonder the same thing before he turned to Stormfly. **"Why would they just leave? They outnumber us 7 to 1,"** He asked while Stormfly groaned in confusion, **"They wouldn't just go back for reinforcements, who would they get. Not everybody back at the nest hates Hiccup and if I were to guess the ones that we have been facing are the only ones that do hate his guts, so why leave when they know no one will aid them."**

Sharpshot snorted before replying, **"Who cares, if they are bringing back reinforcements or not this is the perfect chance for us to get reinforcements."** He said causing them to look at him with confusion on their faces. Groaning Sharpshot glared at them, **"I have family not too far from here, they can help."**

 **"More Terrible Terrors, no thank you."** Barf said with his brother nodding in agreement.

Sharpshot just slapped their faces before replying, **"No you overgrown vaca! My family is composed of multiple dragon species, now come! Vamos!"** He yelled flying off in a different direction.

 **"What does 'vaca' mean?"** Barf asked earning a shrug from Meatlug.

 **"It means cow, estupdio!"** Sharpshot yelled back, **"Now come on we don't have much time!"**

Barf and Belch looked at the Terrible Terror with wide eyes before they pursued him, not to follow him but to get back at him for the insult. The other dragons groaned before following the energetic Terror and the seething grumpy Zippleback to who knows where, but if it meant getting reinforcements then they were all in.

* * *

Flying for what seemed like forever the group finally landed on a small island that Sharpshot landed on saying that this was his home. The others looked around the sandy beach and noticed rocks sticking out of here and there making it so that any dragon could hide from anybody. The island lacked vegetation, but smelt like a lot of dragons lived on it. The dragons scent though caught them by surprised as they smelled multiple dragons of different kinds that lived on the island that they couldn't' make up one to know which dragon was which.

Barf and Belch had a different idea though as they lunged at the Terrible Terror and pinned him to the ground while growling at him. Sharpshot however wasn't even fazed as he smirked up at them before a shadow appeared behind Belch and Barf causing the other dragons to gasp.

Barf and Belch didn't notice though as they glared down at the Terror, **"Take it back!"** they shouted, **"Take back that insult!"**

Before the Zippleback could get a reply a foot came down on their back causing the Zippleback to shriek with fright as the Terror flew away from their grip and flew by a huge massive figure behind them. Barf and Belch gasped as they looked behind to see a giant Rumblehorn with a green body and red head standing on them.

 **"What in Tarnation is going on here,"** The Rumblehorn roared down at the Zippleback, **"You come to my island and step on my little brother? Well y'all going to get your back roasted for doing that."**

Before the dragon could fire down on Barf and Belch Toothless instantly reacted and stood in front of the dragon causing him to stop and look down at Toothless with a confused look. **"A Night Fury,"** the dragon stated, **"Haven't seen one of you for a long time."**

 **"Sorry, we didn't mean any harm to Sharpshot, he was just leading us here for some help."** Toothless said at the giant dragon.

The Rumblehorn looked at Sharpshot with a confused look while grunting at him with annoyance, **"What do you mean help? Sharpshot we haven't seen you for months and all of sudden you bring dragons here asking for help."** The Rumblehorn shook his head as if this wasn't the first time he said this.

Sharpshot glared at him before flying in front of his face. **"Well you over grown piñata, isn't that what families do for each other?"** Sharpshot growled earning him a glare from the Rumblehorn.

 **"As much as I love to help others and I will since you're my brother, you're still going to have to convince the others."** The Rumblehorn said grunting before he looked at the Zippleback underneath him.

Barf and Belch gave him a nervous smile which he just rolled his eyes and stepped off of them. The two quickly took their places by the other dragons before the Rumblehorn had second ideas and glared at Sharpshot.

Before anybody could say anything else more dragons started appearing out of nowhere and made a circle around Sharpshot and the others. One that was silver and shiny stepped forward and began to look at Toothless, causing him to dart his eyes here and there as she sniffed his whole body while behind him Stormfly growled.

The shiny dragon stood in front of Toothless and looked at the other dragons that were with him before she turned to look at Sharpshot and the Rumblehorn. **"So what I've heard is that they need some help, is that right?"** she asked causing both dragons to nod, **"Well then,"** She said looking back at Toothless and the others, **"What is it that you need help with?"**

Before Toothless could respond Stormfly quickly stood by him before she looked down at the dragon with a glare, **"We need help to help our friend who just so happens to be a hybrid."** She said causing the shiny dragon and the rest of them around them to chuckle a bit before she looked back up at her.

 **"A hybrid, are you for real?"** the shiny dragon said while suppressing a laugh, **"Those haven't been around for a long time."**

 **"Well they are,"** Toothless interjected, **"And right now my friend who happens to be a hybrid is facing off against a whole army of dragons."**

 **"Then why aren't you with him?"** The shiny dragon asked.

 **"Well you see, the dragons that were after him and his girl started to leave his island, were not sure why they left, but we figured that we could use the extra help if they come back with more dragons,"** He then looked up at Sharpshot then back at her, **"Sharpshot said you can help us."**

The shiny dragon only chuckled before she looked back at Toothless, **"So why are these dragons after him and who is this girl that you speak of?"** She asked as her eyes flashed already knowing the answer.

 **"Well ummm, the dragons are after him because the Queen wants his girl dead and well she's a human."** Toothless said nervously.

The dragons all began to roar with laughter at the group of what they were saying. Some called them human lovers, while others said ya right. Toothless, Stormfly and the rest of them began to look at their feet till Sharpshot started yelling causing the rest of the dragons to stop laughing.

 **"Listen all of you,"** Sharpshot said, **"This is our chance to finally take down the Queen and here you are laughing. There is a hybrid not far from here that has a village on his side that is willing to cooperate with dragons. And this is no joke."** Sharpshot said staring into each of their eyes, **"This hybrid is very powerful, I've seen him take dragons down like they are nothing and with him on our side we can't possibly lose."**

 **"Why should we risk our lives for his?"** the Rumblehorn said behind him.

 **"Because,"** Sharpshot said, **"It is the right thing to do. The Queen must be taken down so that we can free her servants from her grasp, don't tell me you all don't want to do this! You all were once her slaves."**

The dragons looked at each other talking at what Sharpshot had just said before they all came to one conclusion before looking back at the small dragon. The shiny one stepped forward and looked at Toothless making him look back up at her.

She smiled before she said her name, **"Windshear, I'm a Razorwhip,"** She then looked over at the Rumblehorn who then looked at Toothless before bowing his head. **"Skullcrusher,"** He said before looking at the group of dragons before them.

One of them stepped forward that resembled much of a Gronkle, but only bigger. **"Names Grump, I'm a Hotburple."** He stated before looking at another dragon.

The rest of the dragons that included a Scauldron, Skrill, Monstrous Nightmare, Thunderdrum, Changewing a few Terrible Terrors and a Typhoomerang stepped forward. **"Scauldy,"** The Scauldron said.

 **"Thunderracer,"** the Skrill replied.

 **"Fanghook,"** The Monstrous Nightmare said earning a snarl from Hookfang.

 **"Thornado,"** Said the Thunderdrum.

 **"Blender,"** The Changewing replied

 **"Sneaky,"** one Terrible Terror replied.

 **"Iggy,"** another said.

 **"Pain,"** one replied.

 **"Head,"** one said.

 **"Butt,"** another replied.

 **"Blaze,"** The Typhoomerang replied.

The dragons nodded their heads causing Toothless and his group to look confused till Windshear told them what they were doing. **"Were going to help you, plus none of us have seen a hybrid, so we want to make sure your not lying."**

* * *

 **Short chapter, was just supposed to explain where the dragons went. So this is the extra help that Hiccup will soon be getting. I chose to include more dragons because I thought since the Queen has an army of her own that hates Hiccup, he'll need some extra help.**

 **Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own How to train your Dragon.**

* * *

 _Present_

The flock of dragons was approaching rapidly and when they came into view Hiccup could see Toothless, Stormfly, Sharpshot, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch with a bunch of other dragons following them that he didn't know. There was a Razorwhip, Skrill, Rumblehorn, Typhoomerang, Hotburple, Scauldron, Thunderdrum, Changewing, along with five Terrible Terror's.

Scorchclaw looked at what Hiccup was looking at only for a blur of a Rumblehorn come crashing down into him yelling, **"Peak-a-boo!"** sending him into a nearby building causing it to collapse around him. Trying to get back up, the Titanwing glared at the new dragons as they surrounded Hiccup and Astrid.

 **"Well would you look at that, hybrids."** The Razorwhip said looking at Hiccup and Astrid before looking back at Toothless. **"I thought you said there was only one hybrid?"** she asked him.

Toothless was going to respond only to be cut off by Scorchclaws roar. Turning around Toothless watched the Titanwing dragon stomped his way towards them as Viking's came down with weapons in hand facing off against the Titanwing. Scorchclaw roared as he swiped his right wing at the Vikings sending them up into the side of a hut.

The massive dragon stomped his foot in agitation as he looked at the group of dragons with a snort. "No matter how many dragons you have to help you Hiccup!" Scorchclaw roared as he charged at them, "You are no match for me!" he hissed.

Before Hiccup could react though the Scauldron beside him sucked in a huge breath of air before he let out scalding hot water at Scorchclaw, who seemed to be affected by it a little, not of the heat but of the water. The Scauldron continued to do this as the Skrill beside him sent lighting blasts at Scorchclaw, causing the water to conduct the electricity as it arched all of his body.

Scorchclaw yelled in annoyance as he blasted fire at them only for the Rumblehorn's and Hotburple's fire balls to collide with it and stop it. The Typhoomerang and Thunderdrum instantly sprang into action as they threw their bodies against the enraged Titanwing causing him to be flown back into another house.

Before Scorchclaw could get up though he saw acid hitting him in the chest causing a roaring pain as the acid ate away at his scales, while the Changewing that attacked him slipped back into the shadows before the Rumblehorn came charging at Scorchclaw, plowing him into another house.

Taking advantage of the situation Hiccup grabbed Astrid's arm and led her away from the battle to hide behind a wall of debris that was made earlier from the battle. As they sat by each other listening to the fight that was going on the other side Hiccup hugged Astrid tight as debris that were on fire began to rain down upon them.

No sooner Toothless came up to them and stared wide eyed at Astrid before turning back to Hiccup. **"Why do I have the feeling you had something to do with this?"** Toothless asked as a flaming barrel shot over head.

 **"That can be explained later Toothless,"** Hiccup said through gritted teeth, **"Right now we need to find some way to defeat Scorchclaw, which will be hard since he's using magic to heal himself."**

 **"What?!"** Toothless exasperated looking at Hiccup with a cross look.

 **"It's exactly the same way that I healed so fast after fights,"** A roar sounded close to them as they heard a crash, **"I don't know how I'm able to use it, I just do, but that's how Scorchclaw is still standing out there."** Hiccup said as he felt the ground shake beneath him as a blast of fire shot closely to them.

Toothless scrunched up his face before he threw a fit. **"I'm so tired of being shot at!"** He roared.

"Guys…" Astrid tried to get their attention.

"Just wait Astrid." Hiccup said before standing up till he was over the pile of debris along with Toothless as they shot a bunch of plasma blasts at Scorchclaw that made the dragon collapse on the ground while the other dragons continued their attack.

Sitting back down Hiccup looked at Astrid seeing the worry in her eyes. "Speak Milady, before that over sized reptile gets back up." Hiccup said stealing a glance over the debris.

"Ok umm, first I would like to say that I understood everything that was said." Astrid stated causing Hiccup to give her a smile while Toothless furrowed his brow. "And secondly what are we going to do about Scorchclaw?"

"We kick his butt and make sure he never comes back here again!" Stoick bellowed from behind them as he bounded his way up to them.

Toothless rolled his eyes and snorted. **"Stupid Viking,"** he said before looking up to see Scorchclaw being pinned by the Scauldron and Skrill.

Stoick narrowed his eyes at Toothless while asking, "What did he say," only getting a chuckle from Toothless.

"You really don't want to know dad, but I don't think a direct attack will work on him," Hiccup said looking back Scorchclaw as Hookfang and Meatlug began to hit the dragon with their tails, "He's too powerful, we need to somehow tire him out so that he can't use his magic."

Stoick scrunched up his eyebrows at what Hiccup just said before asking him his question. "What about magic, are you telling me the devil is using it?" he asked as he looked at his son and Astrid. "And what happened to Astrid, is this because e of magic too?" he asked.

Hiccup just let out a sigh before answering. "After the fight I will explain everything, but as of right now," Hiccup said turning around and punching Scorchclaw's jaw when he got close, "We need to take this guy down." he said as an idea came into his head.

Scorchclaw tried to get back up from Hiccup's punch, only for when he stood up again Hookfang came and jumped on his head. **"Dragon pile!"** Hookfang growled as Scorchclaw lurched forward and began to stumble as his vision was blocked by the Nightmare holding on hard to his face.

This continued for a little bit as dragons and Vikings continued to fire upon Scorchclaw with fire and spears, but every time they made contact the Titanwing would instantly use his magic causing any mortal wounds to heal right up.

Trying desperately to get the smaller Nightmare off his head Scorchclaw finally managed to scrape him off with his right wing while sending Hookfangs head into the ground before he threw him into some crates.

Hiccup cursed under his breath as he saw his friend out cold and watched the other dragons following suit. His eyes widen as he saw Scorchclaw pin Stormfly under his foot while extending one claw on the tip of his left wing.

Scrambling out of his hiding spot Hiccup roared at Scorchclaw before he could finish Stormfly as he got the dragons attention.

"Wait!" Hiccup roared as he stood in front of Scorchclaw, "Please, don't take her life, I'll do what you want." Hiccup pleaded as he watched Scorch claw snarl looking at Stormfly with daggers before looking at Hiccup as a large man came rushing behind him that he believed to be Stoick.

Smirking Scorch claw watch the man stand by his son before Scorchclaw whipped his claw around cutting the man's arm.

Stoick hollered with pain as Hiccup stood protectively in front of him while Scorchclaw examined the blood on his claw.

"This will do," he said looking at Hiccup's bewildered face before glaring, "To be able to turn into a hybrid the blood from the other species must be present, such as yourself and your special girlfriend." Scorchclaw chuckled when he saw Hiccup's confused face. "You got your blood from a Night Fury when you changed and guessing by your friend she got hers from a Deadly Nadder, probably from this one." He explained.

"Enough of that now," Scorchclaw said, while standing straight, "I wish to become a hybrid." He said in a loud voice.

Hiccup stood there without moving as he listen to himself say words that he wasn't even going to say. "Your wish is my command." He wasn't going to say that, he was going to say some sarcastic remark about Scorchclaw wishing to become a hybrid, but no sooner when he said those words there was a blinding light that enveloped both of them.

Everyone tried to cover their eyes from the blinding light as it consumed the area with both Dragons and Humans. But a laugh could be heard from with the light, a dark evil laugh that sent shivers down everybody spines.

The dragons were now wide awake ready for action as they watched the light recede to show a tired Hiccup and a 12 foot tall hybrid standing before them.

"Ha ha ha," Scorchclaw menacing laughed spreading his arms out wide looking at his very new body, "The power, I can feel it." He chuckled while lighting his entire body on fire. His body looked like any other hybrids except his scales were red and he had two large wings on his back. He appeared to look sort of like Stoick , but he didn't have a beard, had short red hair, scars all around his body, and his body was slim and lean.

Slowly the fire that was around him went around his waist making some sort of flame cloth around his more exposed parts, much to everyone's relief, as he stood up with an evil grin on his face.

Hiccup tried to stay on his feet, but exhaustion was slowly taking over him, luckily like he predicated so was Scorchclaw. The giant hybrid began to worry as he realized that he was getting tired and wanted to sleep.

"Wha …what!" He exclaimed loudly trying to stay awake, "This cannot be, I will not go to sleep!" He shouted clenching his jaw.

Stoick gave Hiccup a confused look till his son stood proudly and began to yell orders. "Take him down, that much energy that was used drained us both!" He yelled only to stumble back into Astrid waiting arms.

Nodding their heads Vikings and dragons began to attack. "Fools!" Scorchclaw shouted, "You cannot harm me, for I am in...Arghh!" Scorchclaw shouted as Toothless slashed his claws at him leaving a big gash that was slowly healing. Scorchclaws eyes went wide before another attack from the Hotburple left a gash on his side that was slowly healing. "This cannot be!" He exclaimed while Stormfly swooped down at him with her claws slashing against his chest. These ones however did not heal.

More attacks came and pretty soon Scorchclaw was heaving at the lack of blood and fatigue. Forget about feeling tired from the effects of him being turned into a hybrid, his body screamed with pain as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"None of you shall kill me!" Scorchclaw proclaimed to the gathering Vikings, "I will not be stop by such pathetic creatures!" He roared before feeling something sharp go right through his chest. Looking down he saw Hiccup standing there with a sword in his hand that was sticking through Scorchclaw making his eyes go wide with pain. "How," he started, "How I am not able to heal?" he said weakly as he dropped to his knees.

Hiccup drove the sword through further as he gazed into Scorchclaws eyes. "Your magic was drained during the process of me turning you into a hybrid. I was using your magic with a little bit of mine while I was doing it. You're the one who taught me how to siphon others magic," Hiccup said with a grin causing Scorchclaw to look at him with wide eyes, "That is why I'm still standing and you are falling." Hiccup said as he drew out his sword and watched as Scorchclaw flew haplessly on the ground.

Looking down at the once feared dragon Hiccup saw something in his eyes as he moved his mouth. "Hiccup." He said looking up at him with a glare, "You will burn by the Queen! She will not stop till you are dead and nothing more!" Scorchclaw hissed, "You see the Queen was watching the entire time, you will die along with your girl and this worthless village!" With that Scorchclaw let out his last breath.

"Wait..what!?" Hiccup exclaimed looking down at the dead began to breathe heavily before a sudden wave emotions came over him. Turning his head up towards the clouds Hiccup let a torrent of blue fire out his mouth up at the sky.

Viking's and dragons began to cheer thinking that Hiccup was showing off his victory, but only stopped once they saw the anger on his face as he stared down at the dead body of the hybrid as the flaming cloth that was around his waist vanished.

"Oh, someone please cover that thing." Tuffnut said with disgust. Two Viking's rushed over and placed a blanket over the deceased hybrids more private parts at Tuffnut's request. "Thank you," he replied.

As everyone closed in around the dead form of Scorchclaw to see what was wrong with Hiccup as they looked at his blank face that showed no emotion at all as if it was he was in a trance.

Astrid came up to him and gently wrapped her arms around Hiccup's right arm."Hiccup," she asked, "Hiccup…Hiccup….Hiccup?" she kept asking earning no response from him.

Hiccup just kept looking at the same place as images flashed through his mind of one day that he had completely forgot, the day he was taken.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Playing in a field was a younger Hiccup and Astrid as they raced after each other playing a game of tag as they laughed. They chased each other back and forth not knowing that they were being watched by a pair of eyes above them.

"You're it!" Hiccup yelled as Astrid chased him.

"Come back here!" Astrid laughed as she chased after her friend.

The two continued to play their game unaware that the pair of eyes from above started to descend on the two children.

After Hiccup was tagged and was chasing after Astrid, he felt something pick him up causing him to scream in reply. Astrid whirled around to see a giant tail fly off into the sky with her friend screaming her name. Astrid began to panic as she looked up at the sky to see a dragon fly with her best friend that she did not recognize. The beast kept getting further and further away as she still heard her best friends scream.

"Astrid, help me!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled running towards them.

The dragon kept on getting further and further away till it was nothing more than a dot. "Hiccup," Astrid said collapsing to the ground, "I'm so sorry." She started to cry.

Hiccup kept trying to get out of the grip of the dragon that was carrying him as he tried everything from punching to biting. He was going to yell at the dragon before it roared at him. "You will obey what I say and when I say it!" The dragon roared down to him, "And you will stop struggling against me, fool!" Hiccup's eyes went wide in shock as he gazed up to the dragon that had just spoken to him in human language.

"Wipe that shock expression off, fool!" The dragon roared down to him, "For you are about to meet the Queen."

They flew for a few more hours without any delay before a volcano came into view making Hiccups eyes go wide as they entered a cavern full of dragons.

Hiccup looked around him as dragons gave him a weird look and started flying by him saying something in roars. The bigger dragon that was carrying him roared back at them making them leave.

Hiccup was going to ask something before they entered a chamber were even more dragons where in. The bottom of the room could not be seen for there was a red light and a cloud of steam covering it from his eyes.

Before Hiccup knew what was going on he was dropped on a rock pillar as the giant dragon landed by him. "My Queen," he said, "I've brought the one you asked for." He stated as a giant dragon came out from the bottom of the room and looked down at frightened Hiccup.

"Why hello," she said in a loud voice, "This is a very pleasant surprise." She chuckled causing dragons near her to cower in fear. The nearest one to her was a blue girl Stormcutter with her wings draped over five young dragons that were a Night Fury, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle, Deadly Nadder, and a Zippleback.

Hiccup froze with fear as the dragon spoke to him before she came down lower looking into his eyes causing him to jump back in freight as she laughed. "Oh you are an adorable thing aren't you," she snickered, "I have big plans for you big plans, but first let's see what the Time Glider can show you." She said gesturing to a big yellow dragon that resembled closely to that of a Flightmare.

There was a shine of light and before Hiccup knew it he was sitting down looking confused as dragons flew around him. "Where am I?" He asked, "Who am I?"

 **"Why your Hiccup,"** a blue Stormcutter said beside him, **"Don't you remember baby?"** She asked hesitantly looking at the chamber's bottom.

Hiccup scrunched his face before he shook his head. **"Sorry don't remember."** He sighed switching over to speak in the dragon language without even noticing.

The Stormcutter let out a sigh before she introduced herself. **"Well my name is Blueray, I'm your nest mother."** She replied with a smile.

 **"Nest mother?"** Hiccup asked confused, **"Why don't I remember you?"**

 **"Oh honey you had an accident."** Blueray replied, **"They said you probably won't remember much anyways."**

 **"Who are they?"** Hiccup asked.

 **"Oh no one you should really worry about,"** Blueray replied, **"Would you like to see your brothers and sisters?"**

 **"Sure,"** Hiccup responded walking with her to five young dragons.

One of the dragons that appeared to be a Night Fury seemed to have just woken up and appeared to have a cut on his right arm.

 **"This is Stormfly, Hookfang, Toothless, Meatlug, Barf and Belch."** Blueray said gesturing to the young dragons, **"They are your family."**

 **"Family, awesome."** Hiccup said with a smile.

* * *

Hiccup blinked for a second before he finally had control of himself as he looked around the group of Viking's surrounding him. He looked at Astrid who had a worried look on her face before he said anything. "I think I remember," he said causing some people to give him concern looks, "I think I remember how I got to the nest, but I still don't remember why I wished to be a hybrid."

* * *

 **Fun Chapter to write hope you guys like it.**

 **Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own How to train your dragon.**

* * *

Everyone was shouting at one another in the Meade hall while the dragons were in the back yelling at each other as a heated debate was being discussed on what they should do now and also because of a certain someone turning another certain someone into a hybrid.

When everyone had arrived moments ago before the argument, Hiccup told them everything he knew concerning the Queen and how and why he was taken, although he couldn't really explain the why part. So people began to ask him questions about why Astrid is a hybrid. How Hiccup explained it could've maybe been better, he left out a few parts about him and Astrid kissing, but the villagers soon caught on very quickly of what happened.

Stoick was trying not to chuckle while Gobber tried to suppress a laugh when Hiccup told them he called Astrid Milady while the rest of the hall continued to ask questions, especially her parents. Once he told them that they woke up with Astrid being a hybrid. Snotlout's jaw dropped when he heard that Hiccup and Astrid woke up with each other, while the twins were laughing their heads with Fishlegs staring out in shock.

Astrid's parents on the other hand began yelling like mad at Hiccup for what he had done to their daughter. Astrid on the other hand came up to them and told them that this is what she wanted. Upon seeing her with an oversized shirt they asked her where she got it only to reply that it was from Hiccup. If they were mad before there was only one other word that came to everyone's mind once they looked at the hybrid, furious.

Stoick had to calm down Mr. Hofferson from putting a spear in Hiccups head while Gobber had to hold back the Mrs. Hofferson from tackling Hiccup.

Hiccup retreated behind the giant Rumblehorn, to which he found out the name was Skullcrusher from Hookfang who told him about the new dragons and introduced all of them who were with them just moments ago.

Coming back to the present Hiccup groaned as he listened to the shouting and hearing the yells of Barf and Belch. Looking over to them to figure out why they were yelling Hiccup laughed at the sight.

Sharpshot was slapping Barf and Belch, but he wasn't arguing, instead it looked like he was laughing at all the commotion and decided to take the opportunity to torture the Zippleback to which everyone figured out was his favorite to make fun of.

"We should go after the Queen!" A Viking yelled.

 **"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day,"** Skullcrusher said with Hiccup hiding under his left wing.

Toothless groaned as he looked up at Skullcrusher. **"The Queen, are you serious? She'll kill us all!"** Toothless yelled.

 **"Wasn't that the plan? We help you then we kill the Queen."** Windshear replied.

 **"No, the plan was to help Hiccup until all of his enemies are dead."** Snorted Hookfang.

 **"Well if I recall him saying, all of his enemies are not here anymore and you guys even said you saw them flying away."** Thunderracer snarled.

"We should have Hiccup lead us to battle against the Queen." Another Viking said.

"Are you insane he turned that girl into a hybrid how can he be trusted." A Viking boomed.

"Why don't we just have the dragons wound the beast and will finish her off." A Viking voiced.

 **"Oh ya sure leave us to do all the dirty work."** Blaze growled at the Vikings.

"Oh what beast, you don't like that idea!" The Viking yelled catching everyone's attention.

The Vikings and dragons were now facing off against one another shooting glares at the opposing side.

 **"We don't when we are the ones being used as bait so you can kill her!"** Scauldy roared.

"What was that dragon," a Viking cupped his ear, "oh ya you don't talk because you're nothing but a stupid beast!"

 **"Stupid!"** Hookfang bellowed, **"We'll show you who the stupid ones are."**

"Bring it on demons!" A Viking said.

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup roared as he stood between the two groups who took a step back in shock. Seeing that he got their attention he began to talk. "We need to put this petty anger aside with one another and work together, or else we will all be destroyed." He said looking into all of their faces. "The Queen was watching she will count on an attack from either of us, but..." he said grabbing everyone's attention."She will not count on us working together, that doesn't mean the other should attack first while the other attacks last, no. We need to work together."

"What do you mean Hiccup?" Astrid asked standing beside him.

Hiccup gave her a smile before he answered. "Back at the nest I was raised by my nest mother, a dragon who takes in orphans," he said looking at the crowd, "mothers and fathers usually teach their children how to fly. Me, Hookfang, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch always rode our mothers back so that she could teach us."

"What are you talking about son?" Stoick asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What I'm saying is that we were totally reliant upon each other." Hiccup stated. "We had to work with each other as we listened to her so that we could fly and work as a group."

"What does that have anything to do with us?" Fish legs voiced.

"What I'm saying is that you," he pointed the Vikings, "Need to learn how to fly, but not literally." He said gesturing toward the dragons. "They need to learn to listen and obey their rider."

"What!" Both sides said in unison.

"That is a boar-headed statement that only you would say Hiccup." Gobber said with a grin.

"Thanks Gobber for the comment." Hiccup said with sarcasm.

 **"Pfft humans on me,"** Scauldy laughed, **"In your dreams."**.

"Listen I'm not saying all of you have to get on dragons. But I do need some volunteers." Hiccup stated.

Everyone looked at each other then back at Hiccup. The teens, Gobber and Stoick stepped forward while Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, Skullcrusher, and Grump stepped forward as well. Hiccup beamed at this as the volunteers got to know one another right in front of him.

"Ok," Hiccup said grabbing everyone's attention, "Let's get to work."

* * *

As Hiccup watched the preparations for the upcoming battle on a cliff he couldn't help but feel concerned. Sure he had volunteers now, but they were still getting used to each other and it was only normal for them to do that, after all this is all of sudden and you can't suspect them to become great friends. He sighed as he watched a group of Vikings loading the ships with weapons while the dragons were helping. That was a plus at least.

Snapping out of his thoughts he turned to see Astrid at his right side standing by him. "How are you," he asked.

"Nervous," she said looking at him. She was in a new outfit, man that tailor was fast, she wore a green shirt similar to his that he had on and blue shorts like his brown ones.

"Ya its nerves before you go into battle." Hiccup replied.

Astrid nodded her head as she looked out over the ocean. "Everything has happened just so fast, I would have never thought of Vikings and dragons working together." She laughed while gazing out over the ocean. "But, I thought I would never see you again." She looked back at him with a smile.

Hiccup gave her the same look till he frowned a bit looking back at the ocean. "Astrid can I ask you something," He said as she gave him a glance and nodded. "Why didn't you kill me that day when you shot me down and don't give me the answer you gave me before because I know there's something else."

Astrid looked at him and smiled. "When I first saw you I was terrified," she said tuning her body towards him as she turned his face with her right hand so that he could look at her., "but I also saw something, something wonderful. For the first time in Viking history I beheld a hybrid but not just any hybrid, a friend that I thought I lost all those years ago as I came to know you. What I saw that day was something beautiful and I wanted to get to know it better and I'm glad I did, because not only did I get my friend back, but he is now my boyfriend." She kissed his lips lightly causing Hiccup to give her a smile, but he frowned again.

"Hiccup, what is it?" Astrid asked with a confused look.

Hiccup sighed as he looked at his hands. "I wish I knew why I forgot everything when I was turned into a hybrid." He said as she looked at him in understanding. "I know the Queen, or should I say her real name, Red Death, turned my into this, but that still doesn't explain why I forgot everything."

Astrid gazed down at his hands then back at his eyes."Did you look in the book?" She asked.

"Yes, what it said however when a human or dragon wants to become a hybrid they have to wish for it like you and Scotchclaw, but the dragon or hybrid granting the wish has to agree with them," explained Hiccup grabbing Astrid's full attention, "in your case, you wanted to become a hybrid and I agreed with you, in Scorchclaws case he was almost killing Stormfly, so I agreed with him."

Astrid nodded her head as he was telling her this. "Ok, but why did you forget?" She asked furrowing her brow at him.

Hiccup grunted, "I think it has something to do with the female Time Glider, Speck." Hiccup stated.

"What's a Time Glider? Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Looks like a Flightmare." Hiccup said causing Astrid to frown. "Not a big fan I'm assuming huh?" Hiccup asked her as she hissed.

"Let's just say they've disgraced my family name." She seethed.

Hiccup eyes shot up at the memory of her uncle Fin."Oh I remember." Hiccup said causing Astrid to scowl.

"Ya," she said.

Hiccup darted his eyes back and forth avoiding her scowl. "Well, a Time Glider has the ability to see into the future," Hiccup said looking at her bewildered face, "Ya, but that's all I know, Speck just says that and that's it."

"How does that explain how you forgot everything though?" Astrid asked.

Before they could say anything else Gobber came up to them with armor in hand. "Hiccup it's time," he said.

Hiccup nodded as more Vikings came up with more armor as they dressed both hybrids in it. "A great leader must look the part to act the part," Gobber said strapping on a silver breastplate to Hiccup.

Once they were done Hiccup and Astrid both wore silver breastplates with silver metal skirts. Strapped to Hiccups side was a sword while strapped to Astrids back was an axe.

Looking out over the docks to the assembled Vikings and dragons Hiccup gave a roar signaling for them to head out. The dragons and Vikings roared back in agreement as the Vikings got onto the boats and the dragons took to the air.

Hiccup flapped his wings till he was off the ground along with Astrid as they flew over the ships being flanked by the other dragons. Stoick rode on Skullcrusher, Gobber with Grump, Snotlout and Hookfang, the twins with Barf and Belch, Fishlegs and Meatlug.

Hiccup looked out over the area as a thought came into his mind. _Watch out you slimy Red Death, because here we come._

 _ **Oh I like to see you try Hiccup,**_ she said in his mind startling him, _**come and get me I'll be waiting here for you.**_

Hiccup grunted as he gained speed towards his destination.

* * *

The Queen smirked at Hiccups anger and discomfort before she turned around to Tidal Wave and the rest of the evil dragons before she spoke. **"Find me Speck I'll need her when our guests arrive."** The Dragons obeyed her and went into the caves around the volcano to try to find the dragon.

The Queen looked up to nowhere in particular as she laughed. "The time has almost come for me to control you Hiccup," she said, "and this time I will not fail."

Unbeknownst to her though, there was a certain blue Stormcutter watching the entire thing as she flew out the cave into the heavy fog that surrounded the island.

* * *

Flashback

The Queen looked to the Time Glider then back at Hiccup. "Do you want to see your future boy?" She asked with a sweet tone.

Hiccup looked up at her with wide eyes. "Future," he asked in a tiny voice, "You mean you aren't going to eat me?"

"No child," the Red Death said in a calm voice, "We just want to save you from a terrible fate."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows at the statement before saying, "What terrible fate?" He shook from head to toe as the Queen screamed with laughter.

"Show him Speck." The Queen said to the Time Glider who came up begrudgingly to them.

When the Time Glider looked up at Hiccup she muttered "sorry" before a light covered Hiccups eyes.

The dragons watched as the boy stood there a moment before they started to see him crying. The blue Stormcutter that stood closer to the boy rushed forward putting a wing over him to try and comfort the boy.

Hiccup watched his life flash before his eyes till he was 14 before the light went away from his eyes as he cried.

He saw everything. He saw himself when he was 9 trying to help the village with a dragon raid that went terrible and the village blaming him for it. He watched as all of his friends start to leave him and make fun of him. He watched his father give him a disappointed scowl every time he tried to do anything. The worst though was when he was 13 and Astrid shunning him. He thought the reason for her shunning him was because he wasn't Viking like, like everybody else and that he was just a disappointment.

Hiccup looked up at the Queen still crying as the Queen lowered her head and started to coo softly.

"Do not fear young one," she said with a grin feeling his sadness and anger radiate off of him, but since he was human still she couldn't control him, if he were half dragon however, "I can make all of your pain go away." She said as he lifted his eyes up to her. "All you have to say is that I wish to be a hybrid." She then looked over at the little Night Fury before she reached out to the slumbering little creature and cut his arm with one of her claws. The little Night Fury's eyes shot wide open as it screamed with pain as the Stormcutter quickly shot back to it covering it with her wings.

The boy looked at the Night Fury and the Queen as she touched the boy's cheek with the blood. "Continue." She said

Watching the boy make a decision up in his mind he look at her, "I Wish ".

"Yes," she breathed as her insides churned with anxiety.

"To become hybrid..."

She began to freeze to start speaking the words that would turn him into a hybrid, but failed to do so. _What!_ The Queen thought, _is he having second thoughts._

"and..." Hiccup continued.

 _And what! He can't make more than one wish unless...No!_ she screamed in her head as she watched the little boy.

"To forget everything." He stated.

"Your wish is my command." The Queen said, but inwardly she was very unhappy. She still had to agree with him though knowing how valuable he would be to her in a future date, but it will take time till she could control him with him forgetting all his anger and sadness.

A bright light covered the entire area. Once it was gone the Queen went back in her hole overcome with exhaustion as a small hybrid laid on the floor were the boy once stood.

The Stormcutter quickly rushed to the boy to check if he was alright as Scorchclaw walked past her.

"Take care of the boy," he commanded, "tell him when he wakes up that it was an accident that he lost his memory, not much we can do now since he's nothing more than a hatchling now, will just have to adapt to some new plans"

The Stormcutter known as Blueray knew exactly what Scorchclaw was talking about and couldn't be any happier, she always hated the plan, especially since it involves a human child. Speaking of said child the poor child was lying helplessly on the floor out cold.

"Ah poor thing, does he have a name?" She asked.

"Hiccup," Speck said walking up to her.

Blueray looked down at Hiccup and smiled, "Don't worry Hiccup. I'll teach you everything I know." She said motherly. "My little Hiccup."

* * *

 **Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own How to train your dragon**

* * *

The Queen waited in her cave for a long period of time before she could hear the soft flaps of a dragon that was approaching her from one of the tunnels that led to the center of the volcano.

Upon seeing the yellow dragon fly in her domain the Queen chuckled as she rose higher and higher till she looked down upon the small yellow dragon with a smirk on her face. **"So Speck, I trust that you will follow as ordered?"** The Queen asked with a smile.

The small yellow dragon gave out a huff before she looked at the Queen. **"I don't really have much of a choice,"** She stated with irritation, **"You will just force me in the end."**

The Queen laughed as she moved closer to the dragon causing the yellow dragon to growl when she was just a few feet away from where she was hovering. **"Oh don't be that way Speck,"** The Queen boomed with a vicious laugh, **"Everything will work out in the end."**

" **For you,"** Speck spat.

The Queen leered at her before rising to her full height again. **"Yes of course for me,"** she chuckled, **"Once I have Hiccup under my control, everyone will surrender unto me! I shall be the ruler over all things like I am meant to be!"** She laughed.

" **You forget my Queen,"** Speck snickered, **"You first have to control Hiccup, which is unlikely to happen."**

" **For a dragon that can see into the future, your words mean nothing to me."** The Queen bellowed.

" **I can only see the things that I am allowed to be permitted to view,"** Speck scowled, **"Dragons assume my species can see into the future whereas we can only view bits and parts of it."**

" **You saw Hiccup's future,"** The Queen interjected, **"So of course dragons will assume you can."**

" **Because I was permitted,"** Speck roared, **"And I only saw one course of a future that he could have followed."**

" **But you cannot see his future now?"** The Queen asked.

" **No, I cannot,"** She signed, but looked up at the Queen with a smirk, **"Either way though, my Queen, every future has the same outcome, whether he is raise by dragons or humans, he will be a great leader and be married to Astrid, this one is no different than the others. It was pointless for you to even try and kill the girl in the first place."** Speck sneered at that last part.

" **Oh how little do you actually know about my plan,"** The Queen chuckled earning a glare from Speck, **"You only see his future, not mine."** The Queen laughed. **"And since he wasn't raised by his village as a child like the future you saw, I will survive!"**

" **Perhaps,"** Speck said causing the Queen to stop laughing.

" **Oh I assure it will happen and Hiccup will be a great leader for my armies along with his wife."** The Queen said scowling. **"I still do not understand what she has anything to do with him being who he is."**

" **She is his support,"** Speck answered **, "I know you do not care for the entire love and support, but that's what makes a good leader and she will help him along the way."** Speck smiled making the Queen roar in irritation at her answer. **"That is why he shall win this and you shall fall, with her at his side you will not win."**

" **We will see…"** The Queen hissed before smiling, **"I am assuming that you can still see his previous future?"**

" **I can, but I don't see how it will work."** Speck said in a bored tone.

" **Anger and sadness will be his doom,"** The Queen said before turning to Stealth Shocker, **"Get Hiccup, go alone we do not need to start the war just yet, we just need to talk first."**

Stealth Shocker nodded before he flew out of the volcano to get Hiccup.

Speck just shook her head as she waited for Hiccup to come so that they can get this thing over with, _Why does the Queen think that he'll be angry and sad of what has happened?_ She thought, _If anything he will be glad that he got a better future, a future where he is strong, courageous, were he wasn't mocked by his peers, a future where he got Astrid as his girlfriend at such an early age then the others."_ She was brought out of her thoughts when the Queen approached her.

" **Speck I need you to transmit his previous future into my mind when you begin."** She said making the yellow dragons eyebrows furrow.

" **Why?"** She asked with confusion.

" **You will see,"** The Queen said before looking up at the sky as she waited for her guest.

* * *

Hiccup was deep in thought as he flew alongside with Astrid and the rest of dragons as they led the fleet of ships through the fog that surrounded the island. The dragons had to fly slower due to the ships and since none of Viking's knew had to get to the island they had to personally escort them.

Hiccup was soon brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He looked over to see Astrid give him a smile as she flew right by him.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup said while avoiding a sea stack, "Everything just seems to quite. There are no dragons trying to attack us or anything."

Astrid patted his shoulder reassuring him that everything was going to be alright, but she saw something else in his eyes that made her ask more of what's on his mind. "Ok there's something else, spill it." She stated with a glare.

"Ahh I don't know I just have this feeling," Hiccup said looking through the fog, "Something's going to happen I just know it."

"Well of course something's going to happen," Astrid said removing her hand from his left shoulder, "Were about to go to war with some gigantic monster and her minion's."

"No," Hiccup replied seeing a figure coming at them through the fog, "Something else is going to happen."

Before Astrid could question him further the Skrill known as Stealth Shocker appeared before them causing Viking's and dragons alike to take battle positions as Stealth Shocker flew right in front of Hiccup.

Stealth Shocker gave a laugh causing everyone to tense up before he spoke, **"Hiccup, the Queen wants to see you."** He said earning a growl from both the dragons, along with Astrid and Hiccup.

" **Why does she want to see him,"** Astrid roared causing her to twitch a little, she was still trying to adjust to hearing dragons talk and found it rather easy to speak in their language for some apparent reason.

Stealth Shocker just shook his head before glaring at Hiccup, **"The Queen wants to see you alone, not to fight, but just to talk."**

" **Why would we let him go alone,"** Astrid barked ready to end the Skrill right here and now.

" **It's just to talk you fool,"** Stealth Shocker said moving his glare to her as he roared, **"No harm will come to him till the war starts ok."**

" **How do we know that you want just attack me when I go to her?"** Hiccup asked.

Stealth Shocker only grinned, **"I will stay here in your place, that way no one can harm the other."** He stated.

Hiccup considered this for a moment before he nodded and looked at Astrid. "Stay here," he said as he flew off towards the volcano.

"Hiccup, where are you going?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Son!" Stoick yelled.

" **Stupid hybrido!"** Sharpshot yelled, **"It's a trap!"**

" **Where is he going Stealth Shocker,"** Toothless growled.

" **Why he's just going to go talk to the Queen,"** Stealth Shocker said with a chuckle.

Astrid watched Hiccup's figure lose itself in the fog with a tear going down her cheek, "Please be ok," she said in whisper and a hint of worry in her voice.

 _ **Oh don't worry child he will be safe.**_ A voice said in her head causing her to look around frantically for the source of it.

* * *

Hiccup arrived in the center of the volcano and hovered right in front of the Queen as he gave her a glare. "Red death," he hissed as he watched her come closer to him.

"Ah Hiccup how nice it is to see you again." She said with a chuckle.

"Enough games Red death, why do you want me here?" Hiccup stated.

"Oh is that how you should treat your creator, disrespectful." She hissed as she moved around him. "But of course you don't remember that do you?"

"I know that it was you who turned me into a hybrid." Hiccup said with a growl.

"Oh so you do remember." The Queen asked looking him in the eyes.

"I remember Speck being present here and a bright light, but I can make it out that you turned me into this." Hiccup growled.

"You are right child." The Queen said turning her head over to Speck, "I am the one who turned you into what you are now, but do you want to know the reason for it." Seeing Hiccup frown and look at his surroundings in thought the Queen smiled as she went around him again. "You see Hiccup you asked me to turn you into a hybrid or wish for it. You then asked me to wipe your memory in the process as well."

Hiccup's eyes went wide before he turned to look at the Queen with a glare. "Liar!" he yelled.

"Oh I do not lie child," The Queen growled. "You asked me to wipe your memory after you saw your future when Speck showed you it."

Hiccup looked at the Queen then Speck before he looked back at the Queen. "What could've possibly happen in my future that would make me want to forget it?" he asked in wonder.

The Queen only chuckled before looking at Speck. "Show him." she said as a light began to encase the room.

Hiccup sat still as a light encompassed his eyes. In the mean time a light also encompassed the Queens eyes as well as she looked off into space with concentration.

Hiccup saw everything in a future that did not happen, but could have happened if he wasn't taken by a dragon. He saw himself when he was 9 trying to help the village with a dragon raid that went terrible and the village blaming him for it. He watched as all of his friends start to leave him and make fun of him. He watched his father give him a disappointed scowl every time he tried to do anything. The worst though was when he was 13 and Astrid shunning him. He thought the reason for her shunning him was because he wasn't Viking like, like everybody else and that he was just a disappointment.

Hiccup would have been sad and angry, but a smile graced his lips as he began to laugh as the vision ended. "That's what you had to show me?" he asked with a smile looking up at the Queen. "A future that never happened, that is so pathetic on your part. I'm going to actually thank you because of what you did, my life is actually better then it would have been."

"You do not feel sadness or anger?" The Queen asked nonchalantly.

"Why would I, I mean of course I felt a little bit of it and now it makes total sense of why I asked to have my memory forgotten, but hey everything worked out fine in the end." Hiccup said with a grin, but turned it into a scowl. "But you only showed me till I was fourteen, clearly there has to be more, I mean I'm fifteen now and something could have happened in that year."

"Oh something did, but I'm not going to show you." The Queen hissed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well if that is all you have to show me then see ya." He was going to fly out, but heard a very familiar roar. "Astrid?" Hiccup asked looking up at the entrance to the volcano and seeing her descend down in it.

* * *

 **Moments before**

Astrid waited patiently for Hiccup to be done so that they could get this over with and live with their lives happily ever after, but that voice that kept on talking in her mind made her worried that something else was going on.

Before she could finally tell it to shut up a light encompassed her vision as she saw a little Hiccup. She smiled at the memory, but confused as she saw him grow up with her. She saw him when he was 9 trying to help the village with a dragon raid that went terrible and the village blaming him for it. Ok that was a little harsh to do to Hiccup.

Next she watched as all of their friends began to mock Hiccup and stop playing with him. What was going on?

She then watched his father give him a disappointed scowl every time he tried to do anything. Why would he do that, Hiccup was only trying to prove himself.

Then her eyes went wide as she watched herself when they were both 13 and she started to shun him. Why would she do that? She saw into her own mind and saw that she thought he was just messing everything up and if she hung out with him that would reflect badly on her. She then felt the pain of shunning him, she didn't want to do it, but her darn self didn't want to be looked badly upon.

 _ **You see,**_ The voice said, _**If he would have ever stayed with you his life would have been miserable.**_

Astrid's eyes began to water as she felt sadness and anger take over her. She was sad that she shunned Hiccup and knew that if he ever stayed with her she would make his life hard. She was angry that she chose to shun him and let her stupid self thinking that earning respect from others was more important than her love.

She never felt this angry and sad before till her eyes went to slits and she stood up straight looking out in the fog. _**Yes I have control over you!"**_ The voice laughed. _**"Now come to me so that I may control Hiccup."**_

Astrid just flew off to the volcano with everybody screaming at her of what she was doing. Upon entering the volcano she let out a roar as she entered the room and flew right in front of the Queen.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked in shock.

The Queen laughed before she looked at him. "Now Hiccup, don't be stunned. You will soon join her." The Queen looked at him then back at Astrid then at him. "Attack him."

Astrid turned towards Hiccup with a blank look before she growled.

"No," Hiccup said.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, stuff has been going on, but I'll try to update quickly again.**

 **Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

Hiccup had his sword out as he flew around the inside of the volcano blocking Astrid's attacks from her ax. If this was a month ago when Astrid was not a hybrid Hiccup could have easily taken her down without sweat breaking his brow, but because she was a hybrid and now was Hiccup's entire love life he was breaking out in a sweat as he blocked another one of her attacks.

This was going on for some time now, him blocking her attacks. So long in fact that he could hear a battle being waged on the outside of the volcano. He didn't need to use his sense of smell and hearing to figure out who was battling.

Blocking another attack from Astrid Hiccup could hear the familiar whistling sound from Toothless and the boom that followed it causing the volcano to tremble from it. Dragons who did not want to participate in the fight, which was most of them, took to the skies and fled the area while only a little over fifty of them stayed. These fifty however were the ones that despised Hiccup.

Hiccup was now breathing heavily as he was backed up to one of the walls in the volcano with Astrid a few feet away from him, who was also breathing heavily. He couldn't bring himself to fight her and the Queen knew this.

The Queen laughed seeing Astrid lung again towards Hiccup, as he blocked another one of her attacks and flew to the other side of the room. Red death could feel the sadness and anger coming over Hiccup; she just needed a little bit more till she can control him, but to do that she would have to loosen her control on Astrid.

Hiccup was by far stronger and more powerful then Astrid and would take a great deal of concentration and power to control him, not that it mattered really because once she has control of him she would make Astrid to choose to serve her or die by her lover. Oh she was evil and she knew it.

Looking over to her right side the Queen looked at Speck in amusement as the dragon winced every time the hybrids clashed with one another. The Queen laughed before turning her attention back to the two and watched as Hiccup blocked another one of Astrid's fatal attacks.

"Amusing is it not?" the Queen asked as Astrid kneed Hiccup in the stomach.

"For you," Speck hissed while Hiccup blocked an attack from Astrid, "This is ridiculous."

The Queen only smirked as she watched Hiccup clash his sword with Astrid's ax causing a stalemate between the two.

"Astrid," Hiccup said while catching his breath, "You have to snap out of it. This isn't you, come on fight it you have to fight it." His words fell on deaf ears as Astrid brought her ax up again and try to slash at Hiccup, to which he blocked.

* * *

Outside of the volcano the dragons and Viking's were fighting viciously against the evil dragons that came pouring out of the volcano. While the dragons kept the evil dragons occupied, the Viking's began to set up weapons and defenses.

Toothless was in the air fighting Stealth Shocker, (who flew away once Astrid left, causing the dragons and Viking's to attack thinking that they broke their deal). The two of them fought in the air exchanging plasma blast with lighting blast.

That was until Stormfly shot some of her spikes into Stealth Shockers back causing the Skrill to growl out in pain and pursue her. **"Oh Stormfly,"** Stealth Shocker laughed, **"Zappy Zap!"**

The Skrill shot lighting blasts at her while Toothless pursued him from behind, shooting plasma blast after plasma blast.

Snotlout, Hookfang, and Fanghook were trying to distract five other Monstrous Nightmares while a group of Viking's was setting up a catapult to assist them.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, Belch, Fishlegs and Meatlug were also trying to distract a group of Nadder's while bigger groups of Viking's were setting up more catapults.

Stoick and Skullcrusher were going head to head with Ramhorn on the ground. The two Rumblehorn's head butted each other while Stoick swung his hammer on Ramhorn's head.

" **Irritating human!"** Ramhorn roared while Skullcrusher threw him back a few yards.

" **Come on Ramhorn I thought you were better than that."** Skullcrusher teased.

As the two glared at each other Gobber and Grump flew over head, while pursuing Quickspike while Tidal Wave pursued them, only for Scauldy to slam himself into Tidal Wave causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Sharpshot lead his squad of Terrible Terrors that consisted of Sneaky, Pain, Iggy, Head and Butt as they ran towards a group of Gronkles. With a sword in Sharpshot's hand the Gronkles didn't stand a chance.

The two sides waged back and forth, but even with the Viking's help Toothless and the other dragons were being pushed back. No casualties have happened on either side, but some will start soon if they didn't get a game plan on how to defeat them.

Before anybody could react, a huge shape came from the sky and plucked Stealth Shocker from the air while he was charging at Toothless. The giant shape tossed him into the side of the volcano before letting out a mighty roar.

" **Nobody harms my babies!"** Blueray roared.

" **Momma Blueray!"** Toothless and Stormfly said flying up to the Stormcutter.

" **What did you kids get yourself into this time?"** Blueray said while blasting fire at a group of dragons.

" **Blueray, Hiccup is in the volcano with the Queen."** Toothless said while dodging an attack from a dragon.

" **I know, she plans and controlling him,"** Blueray said while blasting another dragon, **"That won't happen though, to control a hybrid you need to make them feel so much anger and sadness."** She explained while knocking another dragon to the volcano's wall with her tail.

" **Why?"** Toothless asked.

" **Because he's not a full dragon,"** Blueray stated, **"Anger and sadness are two emotions that leave your mind exposed to being influenced very quickly or in this case controlled. Because of his human side the Queen has to use these two emotions to gain control of him. That is why when he forgot his memory she couldn't control him, no anger no sadness no opening to his mind."**

" **What about Astrid?"** Both Toothless and Stormfly asked.

" **Who?"** Blueray asked.

* * *

Back in the Volcano Hiccup was standing on a rock pillar looking at Astrid who was standing on another rock pillar trying to catch her breath. "Astrid." Hiccup tried to call out to get her attention. She didn't respond, she only sat there catching her breath and would be attacking him in no time later on.

"Astrid, come on," Hiccup called out on the brink of tears, "You have to stop, you have to fight back her control."

"She cannot hear you Hiccup," The Queen hissed, "She is under my control and soon you will be to."

"Over my dead body," Hiccup sent a glare to her.

"Oh I prefer not," The Queen said moving behind Astrid, "This girl is tough, but she lacks the power that I need. If you, but submit yourself then I will let her go."

Hiccup shook his head while ignoring her words before he tried to reach out to Astrid again. "Astrid, remember, it's me Hiccup," He said flying towards he, "You remember, the guy that you love."

"Oh please Hiccup," The Queen said, "You cannot get to her, but please try you will be disappointed in the end."

"Astrid," Hiccup said standing in front of her, "Remember please." He said taking her hands. Astrid gave him a blank look still breathing rather heavily with her eyes still slits.

"You are the only one who made me remember who I was," He said placing his right hand on her cheek, "You are the only one that I truly fell in love with."

Astrid let out a breath till she finally said anything while causing the Queen to widen her eyes, "But, I saw you, what you would have been it you stayed with me." She said with tears coming out of her eyes, "I treated you like all those years we were best friends were nothing."

"Astrid I saw the same thing," Hiccup said drawing her in closer, "That was a future that never happened. Look at where we are at today and what we are now."

"But, even if you stayed with us you would've been treated like a nuisance," She cried hard.

"Astrid what you saw was something that was a possible future of mine that could've been something else later on if we saw more of, but it didn't happen, right now we need to focus on the present, not about something that could've happened." As those words were said Hiccup pressed his lips to Astrid causing her to step back in shock, but return it with just as much strength.

The Queen's eyes furrowed as she looked down at the two. "Why can't…. Why can't I control you anymore?" She asked in shock, "How are you doing that?" Before anymore words could be said a bright light filled the room while it was encompassing their eyes.

They saw Hiccup shooting down a Night Fury and it was Toothless, they saw Hiccup doing well in dragon training and got the respect he deserved, they saw Hiccup flying Toothless, they saw Astrid confronting Hiccup, they saw Hiccup and Astrid on the most romantic flight, they saw the Queen and discovering what she was doing.

Hiccup and Astrid started to smile as they continued to watch more, they saw Hiccup refusing to fight against the Monstrous Nightmare, they saw Hiccup and Astrid with gang battling The Red death, They saw Hiccup and Toothless defeating the Red death, they saw Hiccup and Toothless surviving the Red death with Hiccup's leg missing, they saw Astrid kissing Hiccup, they saw Hiccup and Astrid together in the sky.

Hiccup and Astrid couldn't be any happier as Astrid finally had control over herself. They both hugged each other and would of stayed that way if the Queen wasn't throwing a temper tantrum.

"You idiot," She yelled, "Why did you show them that!" The Queen growled at Speck.

Speck just smirked, "I was planning to show them that a while go once Hiccup got here," she said flying over to the two young hybrids, "But I knew that you would try to control me if I even attempted, so I had to wait till your focus was solely on them."

The Queen let out a roar before she glared daggers at Speck. "For making it impossible now for me to control them I shall kill you!" she roared as she lunged at the dragon.

Before the Queen could attack a fist or fists met her snout sending her back into the wall of the volcano. Shaking her head the Queen looked to see both Hiccup and Astrid fly in front of Speck. Hiccup wore a grin on his face as he pounded his right fist into the palm of his right hand.

"Payback time!" Hiccup roared as he and Astrid flew straight at the Queen.

The Queen quickly reacted by flying out of the volcano and into the dark sky above with Hiccup and Astrid pursuing her.

* * *

Down on the ground the battle halted when they saw the giant dragon come out of the volcano and stared wide eyed as they watched both Hybrids pursue her.

Gobber turned to Stoick with a look of disbelief. "I'm assuming that was the Queen." He said while crushing his hammer on top of a Nadder's head.

Stoick nodded his head and prayed and hoped that both Hiccup and Astrid would be alright. He was brought out of his trance though once a Rumblehorn ran towards him only for it to be smashed out of the way by his own Rumblehorn.

"Thank you Skullcrusher." Stoick said.

* * *

The battle up in the sky was underway as the Queen blasted fire left and right trying to strike down the two hybrids, but they were too fast for her attacks.

Hiccup came out of nowhere smashing his right fist right on her snout causing the Queen to roar out in pain, but before she could retaliate though Astrid came from behind her and shot a hot fire blast at the back of her head.

These attacks were doing little damage to her and they both knew it, they needed a better plan if they were going to defeat her.

Using the darkness and clouds Hiccup and Astrid disappeared and stayed away from the angry Queen as they tried to figure out a better plan.

"We just can't attack her with our attacks without a plan." Hiccup said glaring at the Queen's figure.

"Ya no kidding," Astrid said flying right by him.

Hiccup nodded in agreement as he watched the Queen look back and forth for them. "There has to be some way," he said before an idea came to his head. He quickly flinched remembering where he got the idea from, causing Astrid to look at him questionably.

"You have a plan?" she asked.

"Ya but remembering how I got it isn't that good," Hiccup grimaced at the memory.

"What is it?" She said.

"I remember the day my dad came back home from the nest and we had that huge battle with the dragons," Hiccup said turning towards her, "I remember seeing Barf and Belch spray gas in a Gronkles mouth and igniting it. Dragons are fireproof on the outside, but on the inside…"

Astrid beamed at his plan and nodded in understanding. "There not so tough on the inside." She said with a smile.

"Exactly," Hiccup said turning his attention to the Queen then back to Astrid wearing a serious look, "Astrid if anything goes wrong… I want you to know that I love you."

Astrid stared at him with sympathetic eyes knowing what he was meaning. "I love you too, but promise me nothing will go wrong."

Before Hiccup could say anything the Queen roared in outrage that they had somehow eluded her. Hiccup took one more look at Astrid before they both flew at the Queen launching fire balls and blasts.

The Queen roared in pain as the blasts from both hybrids attack her from all sides. She couldn't even react before the next blast hit her.

"Aim for the wings Astrid!" Hiccup yelled launching a fire ball at the Queens wing.

Astrid soon followed suit and started blasting her other wing while dodging her attacks.

"You think you can defeat me!" The Queen screeched. "You cannot defeat me!"

Both hybrids dodged her fire as she began to swing her head back and forth trying to take both of them down in the process.

"Arrggghhh!" Astrid yelled out in pain as some of the fire caught her wing.

"Astrid!" Hiccup quickly flew by her and noticed the burns on her wing, "You have to go down and stay out of the fight."

"No," She said through tears, "I'm not leaving you!"

"This is not up for debate, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as the black form of the dragon came by them and grabbed Astrid, "Take her down keep her safe."

Toothless nodded his head while gripping Astrid tightly as she began to struggle against his grip, he flew down to the now peaceful battlefield, which was quickly won with the help from Blueray and the dragons who left the nest from earlier, but decided to come back to help.

Astrid continued to fight against Toothless as she looked back up at Hiccup. "Hiccup!" She screamed.

"I am sorry Milady," Hiccup said to himself as he faced the Queen.

The Queen looked down upon him and sneered. "Now it is just you and me." Hiccup said launching another fire blast at her.

"Child," the Queen shrieked in irritation, "It has always just been me."

Hiccup gave out a yell before he engaged the Queen again in one final battle. The Queen roared as she flew right at Hiccup. The two met with Hiccup pounding his fists in her face as he roared.

"You took me from my family!" he roared slamming his fist into her face, "You sent your dragons after Astrid!" He slammed another one of his fists into her face causing her to lose control of flying, "You almost killed my family!" He brought down another fist, the Queen was losing control and was quickly plummeting to the earth, "And now you tried to control Astrid!" Hiccup flew off of her face and plummeted to the earth in front of her. He was facing her as she scowled at him opening her mouth with gas building at the back of her throat.

"Now you're going to die!" Hiccup said blasting a fire ball in her mouth. The gas instantly exploded causing the Queen to panic. She tried to open her wings to level herself out, but holes began to form in them as the ground was coming in quickly. "Die now!" Hiccup roared launching up and above her.

The Queen let out one more roar before she plummeted into the ground causing her entire body to explode in the process.

Hiccup moved with ease up her body as it exploded. Her tail was in his way causing Hiccup to grunt knowing full well that he was going to smack right into it, but before he could a pair of claws grabbed him on the shoulders and lifted him up.

Hiccup looked up to see who his savior was only to see that he had two saviors. Toothless and Stormfly gripped his shoulders as they avoided the blast and came back to the crowd of Viking's.

Looking around Hiccup could see many of the evil dragons lay dead, but not one single dragon that he knew or Viking had fallen. He looked at the dead figures of Stealth Shocker, Tidal Wave and Ramhorn. He tried to look for the other one of their group, but couldn't find Quickspike anywhere.

Upon landing Hiccup was surrounded by happy Vikings as they congratulated him on a job well done. The dragons stayed in the back, but Hiccup could hear their shouts of praising him.

Hiccup smiled, but was soon punched in the shoulder by Astrid glaring daggers at him. "That's for scaring me." She stated.

"What is it always going to be like this…" Hiccup was cut off from her kissing him. Till she pulled away he register what was going and grinned at her matching her own smile. "I could get use to it."

As the Viking's and dragons were celebrating and getting back on the boats to head for home, one lone Nadder stood on a cliff looking at the entire thing with amusement.

"Hmm, interesting," Quickspike said as he flew off.

* * *

 **I know this seems kind of rushed, but I need to get this story done quick because I'm on a tight time schedule with work and I didn't won't you guys to wait for so long for an update and I really want to work on some one-shots . There will be another chapter, it will be a hiccstrid one.**

 **Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own How to train your dragon**

 **Short Chapter**

* * *

Above Berk two figures were flying over at speeds no one could match. One figure pulled right in front of the other while turning its head back and giving the other a grin.

"Too slow!" Astrid yelled zooming above the houses of the village.

"Too slow?" Hiccup called back from behind, "Milady, I'm just getting warmed up!"

The two of them were racing each other in Berk like they usually did. They passed over Stoick and Sharpshot who appeared to be doing swordplay with one another. To say the least Stoick did not like losing to a dragon.

Chuckling, the two of them raced over another part of the town to see Stormfly and Toothless flying off of the ground to join them in the air.

Now with a race consisting of four it became a whole lot more fun when they passed each other giving grins or teasing the other.

The people of the village walked around with grins on their faces as did the dragons. Everyone was happy that everything was at peace and that they could now live with each other peacefully, well as peacefully as dragons and Vikings could be.

Ever since the defeat of the Queen a few weeks ago, it seems like every day a new dragon would come to the town, but instead of the usual greeting with ax's, swords and hammers. They were greeted with open arms and a place to stay.

Life you could say was getting better, because with Viking's on the back of dragons their world just got a whole lot bigger and with Hiccup and Astrid that world seemed bigger than before.

The two hybrids sped up while they flew above the clouds leaving Toothless and Stormfly in the dust. Hiccup and Astrid spun around each other laughing and smiling as they climbed higher and higher into air.

Upon reaching such a height the two of them stopped in the air hovering above the dot of the village below. They grabbed each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes while they laughed as they enjoyed each other's company.

"You know," Hiccup began catching Astrid's attention, "This has to be the first you probably beat me in our race."

"I know right," Astrid chuckled, "and to think that I actually beat you."

"You didn't beat me, I let you win," Hiccup replied with a smile.

"Is it because of my wing?" Astrid asked with a smile, "It's healed now, but it's still a little sore. But I can still beat you anytime of the day."

She was about to zoom off for another race, but was stopped when Hiccup held onto her hands tightly bringing her back to face him. She raised an eyebrow before he brought his face down and kissed her to which she replied instantly.

Breaking apart Hiccup looked down to her grinning which she was also doing. "Can't we just enjoy each other's company for a little bit?" he asked.

"Depends," Astrid said with a smile, "What did you have in mind."

"Oh I don't know; maybe just relax up here in the air basking in the sunlight with my girlfriend." Hiccup said causing her to grin. "You know talk, kiss, make out, whatever you want."

"Let's talk first." Astrid said catching his attention. "Like what we are going to do with Quickspike, he is still somewhere out there Hiccup."

"I know," Hiccup said placing his right hand on her cheek, "but there's always going to be dangers out there and when they come we'll be ready."

"Are you concerned about our future? She asked.

"No, because all I need to know that my future is going to be with you," Hiccup said leaning down, "No force on earth can keep me away from you."

They kissed again in the clouds above as the sun shined brightly giving the sky all sorts of colors making it the nicest setting anybody could like.

The past is past that no one needs to dwell on and they both knew that. The present is where they live with one another making everyday count and enjoying it. The future, well no one can really tell what will happen in the future, things may come things may go, but one thing is for sure, no matter what the future holds they will always have each other.

* * *

 **Finally done, whew. Ok first thanks to everybody that has read this and for their support. This has to be one of my most popular stories I have ever made and I'm impressed with a all the likes it has been getting. In other things I would really like this story to reach 100 reviews, in my opinion that is a successful story so please review.**

 **And this other news people probably won't like, no I most likely will not make a sequel, but hear me out for the reason. I would love to make a sequel for this story, but in about a little under 2 weeks my work is having me jump around all over the place for the next 2 and half years most likely so I won't be able to write at all. But hey that doesn't stop you my fans from making other stories similar to this one, in fact I encourage you to do just that.**

 **If you're perhaps interested still in my stories I have another one called Hiccup the Weredragon, just click on my account and you'll see it. It's an idea for an episode for Dragons: Race to the Edge. It's about 7000 words long and I have had people come up to me and tell me it's really funny so enjoy that one.**

 **Before I leave I plan on making a few One-Shots of Dragons: Race to the Edge that are some episode ideas that I had in mind. The first one I'm making is called, Your worst Nightmare.**

 **So if I plan on making a sequel when I come back or if im still even interested then you'll see, but until then goodbye until next time.**

 **Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back!

What up everyone! I hope that y'all have had a great time during my absence and thank you so much for all your support and liking this story. Ya, It's been awhile… I sort of lost track of time and forgot about doing this stuff for a bit, but after watching some of the RTTE's episodes it jogged my memory about my work on here. Man, you guys are really wanting a sequel to this story and I sure hope to give to ya in the near future. Things are still a little hectic in my life, but hopefully I give you all something.

Thanks again for being awesome guys and being patient!

I love you all!


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Notes 2

Hey Guys! So I'm just posting right now to let y'all know that the second story is still coming, but it's going to take awhile. I still have it in my mind and I still plan on doing it, but I'm first going through this story and correcting any errors I have made and adding a few things there and here to try and make it better. I may not be the best writer, but I do try my best! So those who are already familiar with this story, you're going to see a few changes here and there I hope y'all have a great day or night, depending where you're at and thank you for all your support and comments. I know a vast majority of you want a sequel and I hope to deliver soon!


End file.
